Free! Eternal Swim Chronicle - Book 1: Crossroad of Talents
by AveraxMagna
Summary: The Magic Six are back but they are not the same people you know! Born on Aqua Duniya, a world enchanted with water, magic and royalty, our beloved heroes depart for a distant world called Olympia. There, they must begin their quest to find Prince Julius and uncover the secrets of Sportsbrooke before a great evil threatens everyone to dust!
1. Prologue: Once Upon a Time

リブート _**Free! EtERNaL SWiM CHRoNiCLE**_ –スポーツビレッジ –

リブート フリー！エターナルスイムクロニクル–スポーツビレッジ –

 _ **Reboot – Free! EtERNaL SWiM CHRoNiCLE – Sports Village**_ –

 **~Book 1: Crossroad of Talents – タレントのクロスロード–** **(You are here)**

~Book 2: Unforgiven Ace – 許されざるエース

~Book 3: Realm of the Bio-Chronicles – バイオクロニクルのレルム

~Book 4: Triad Vengeful Entourage – トライアド復讐の側近

~Book 5: Gateway to Aqua Duniya – アクアドゥニヤへのゲートウェイ

~Book 6: Gekijouban! (Theater Version) – 劇場版

* * *

 **Welcome and Introduction:**

I welcome you Free!dom to a BRAND NEW, Free!Fanfiction Saga! This is _**NOT (well not really)**_ a sequel to _Voyage of the Magic Six_ nor my Original 7 stories. However, there are references and some "old material" that I will be using in order to incorporate the old and new together which makes this a " ** _Soft Reboot_** ".

It is **_NOT_** required to read the 12 previous stories to understand this one. However, I will explain things in notes from time to time in case you get confused on who is who and what is happening, etc.

What I will tell you though (without giving too many spoilers):

\- This Fanfiction is created as a RESULT of what happened after the final battle in _VotMS's Book 5: Heroes of the Gods_

\- The Timeline Name in this universe is called **"Gamma"** (Greek Symbol: **Γ** )

\- Gamma is a "byproduct" reality because the characters that are in that world are NOT reincarnated but rather "rebooted". They do not (or rather SHOULD not) have any past memories unless explained otherwise. **_However..._**

\- One particular character (with a few more depending) from Generation 1.0 (the previous 12 novels I've written) actually **_DOES_** return for this new saga! She/He will play an important and special role in regards to the Magic Six 2.0.

\- My Previous timelines from my last fics, the Alpha, Beta, and Suiei still EXIST but most of the characters in the Suiei Timeline are "moving on" to the afterlife (as of VotMS Book 5).

\- Alpha and Beta Earths are "re-purified" and cleansed of contamination of conflicting realities. But be familiar with them: I _**might**_ reintroduce them at some point.

\- **Alpha "Earth" Timeline** – the canon universe of _Free!_ & _Free! Eternal Summer_ along with their novels of _High Speed!_ and the upcoming animated film;  
 _High*Speed! : Free – Starting Days –_. There is _**NO**_ magic.

\- **Beta "Earth" Timeline** – Our world that we live (reality); there is _**NO**_ magic.

\- There will be some Mahotsukai again much later on (If you don't know what a Mahotsukai is, it means Magician but they are very powerful beings; responsible for writing worlds and creating realities and fictional realms and other universes).

\- There is a possibility of "new timelines" with new Greek names.

* * *

 _ **The SHIPS! (You've waited for this)**_

Good news for _RinHaru_ and _ReiGisa_ fans…

YOU GOT THEM! THIS IS A _**RINHARU**_ AND _**REIGISA**_ SAGA! :D

~Rin Matsuoka x Haruka Nanase~

~Rei Ryugazaki x Nagisa Hazuki~

~Makoto Tachibana x Alexa Marotta~

* * *

My self-oc is renamed to "Alexa" to make it sound more feminine like the others.

I've already written a story for _MakoHaru_ (hence _**Voyage of the Magic Six**_ ) and _SouRin_ ( _ **Dark Mirror**_ ) so those couples are completed and set. If these are the ships you prefer, I highly suggest you go read them.

This Free!Saga Reboot will be featuring the following Crossover(s):

**Kuroko No Basket/Slam Dunk

**Haikyuu!

##BIONICLE

**Yowamushi Pedal

^^ Prince of Tennis/New Prince of Tennis

%% Eyeshield 21

** Ace of Diamond/Big Windup!

%% Bamboo Blade

%% Initial D

%% Ginga e Kickoff!

** = Adapted to a Major Story Arc (MSA)

^^ = Will play a role but not as a big arc/or will have a major arc eventually

%% = Unsure but might make a mini-debut or similar. (Basically it's "To Be Determined")

## = Filler Arc (Taking Place in Book 3)

And now with no further ado, let us begin the "Reboot 2K15!"

* * *

 _ **Prologue: ワンス**_ _ **·アポン**_ _ **·ア**_ _ **·タイム**_ _ **\- Once Upon a Time**_

 _Location: Island Fortress of Hawakoto, Aqua Duniya_

 _Time: Winter of 5000 XI_

In the vast known space and time…where the stars shine, planets orbit, and stories being told...in a world filled with majestic waters…

Aqua Duniya was facing the deep winter of ice and snow days. One of the queens, Idaina was admiring the bright scenery around her, holding her hand out to feel the snowflakes. She and five other queens ruled this island together based on a "tradition" of the power of the "Sixth Heavens".

She continued her stroll through the icy garden when she saw a white rose in blooming with five red ones. Curious, she reached out to the white one but pricked her finger and three drops of blood fell.

The red of her blood looked bright from the snow, wondering what the future will hold for her child.

 _If only I had a child white as snow, lips as red as blood, hair as dark as the night skies…and eyes as bright with the sun…all with the strength of that rose…_

One of the dogs barked and howled in shivering, prompting her to go inside the fortress. She made her way through the twist and turns of the halls before arriving in the main hall. The dog smiled and barked happily as Idaina reunited with the other queens; Matsuoka, Ryugazaki, Nanase, Hazuki, and Tachibana with their respective husbands.

"This land has been waiting for the Last Star," said Nanase, holding her baby Haruka in blankets.

Queen Matsuoka smiled as Toraichi whispered, "I feel that Rin seems to enjoy Haruka's company."

"Definitely Nagisa will get along with Rei so nicely," chuckled Queen Ryugazaki as the two babies held hands together and their eyes closed for their nap.

"Have you decided a name yet?" asked Queen Tachibana while her husband held baby Makoto.

"No not yet," replied Idaina, "I can't seem to make of a good one though…but I am sure we'll have one soon."

"And I'm sure you'll figure it out," said Tachibana, "However…it will need to have a feminine sounding name…"

"I know that. We'll come up with a perfect name," answered Idaina, turning around to see her husband, King Magnus arriving as the two smiled.

* * *

 _~Spring of 5001 XI_

Soon after, a son was born to the queen…and was named "Alexa". Queen Idaina smiled happily as the Six Kings were finally born into existence. She carried him in her arms with the warmest, softest blankets while the baby smiled happily before trying to sleep. King Magnus looked at the baby with a smile in reply.

"He'll be definitely a great swimmer," he said, "And a powerful member."

"Of course," she answered, "Just like the others."

The nurses cleaned up the mess from the birth labor while giving the queen some antidotes and treatments for postpartum.

* * *

 _~6 Years Later…Spring of 5007 XI_

 _...The Magic Six were adored throughout the entire kingdom...the people praised and loved them, knowing that they will set about great miracles..._

Young Alexa walked through the Jangwa Meadows, holding a baby pied crow in his hands while Makoto followed behind him. They were exploring the Celestial Forest earlier when Alexa saw the baby bird injured as it screeched sadly.

"Here, I'll have mom help you," he said as he almost touched the bird but stopped.

"Alexa," sighed Makoto, "We have duties later on for the purification rite. Your hands can't be…"

"It's alright," smiled Alexa, "I can use water magic to cover my hands."

He carefully chanted a spell to use the waters from his body to create a gel on his hands, picking up the bird without having to worry of tainting his purity. The two began their way back to the town as they reached through the fields where farmers gathered the wheat and other seeds to be sent for the town.

Another Pied Crow bird flew around and screeched happily as the sun shined bright in the skies.

The two returned to the city as the citizens lived happily together, celebrating the wonderful, peaceful weather while the merchants were selling various goods from the sea.

Nagisa rushed up to them and said, "Mako-chan! Alexa-chan! Where have you two been?!"

"Alexa wanted to go out to the forest again," sighed Makoto, "I told him not to but he ran off and I didn't want to lose him."

"Is that a bird?" asked Nagisa, looking at Alexa's hands.

"A baby pied crow," said Alexa, "She's injured and I don't have enough healing water magic to fix her."

"Nagisa, aren't you supposed to be with Rei?" asked Makoto.

"Well he and Rin-chan are down in the purification room, waiting for you to set up for the Fifth Night. Alexa, we have to get ready soon before sunset," answered the blonde.

"I know," said Alexa, "But mamma needs to see this. Maybe she can help her feel better."

"Where's Haru-chan?" asked Makoto.

"Oh he's uh…I think he went to the fish market again," replied the blonde, "Let's find him quickly!"

* * *

 **Hawakoto Main Market District**

The three princes made their way through the crowds of the villagers as everyone laughed, smiled, played around, and celebrated the happiness and peace in the town. The audience turned to see the trio and bowed with great, utmost respect.

"Looks it's Makoto, Alexa, and Nagisa!" many of them shouted, "Three of the princes!"

Some of the little kids followed them around with fascination. Alexa's smile brought warmth and joy to the people as they were fascinated by the bird that Alexa was holding onto.

"Aw, look, they really do love us!" smiled Nagisa.

Makoto turned his head and saw Sousuke standing nearby as well. The other boy turned his head to see the trio and gave a soft smile.

"Sou-chan!" smiled Nagisa, running happily towards him.

"Nagisa…" sighed Makoto.

Sousuke chuckled and said, "It's alright. I found Haruka at the usual fish place and I had him to wait over here with me and…"

"W-where's Haru…?" asked Alexa.

"Wh-WHAT!?" gasped Sousuke as he turned to see the empty space, "Oh not this again…"

"Has he returned to the fish store?" chuckled Nagisa while Sousuke face-palmed himself.

"Come on, we better find him before the sun sets," said Makoto.

* * *

At the palace entrance gates, the garden was the main pathway that led to the forest. Over by the great fountain was a special tree in a hybrid of Sakura and Apples. It was a rare breed that both cherries and apples grew together.

Haruka normally would go into the garden fountain but due to the purification rite going on, he and the others were not allowed to touch the water until they were in performance. So with that case, Haruka climbed up the tree to try to get a hold of an apple. He was about to put one to his lips when he heard something down below.

"Oi, Haru!" shouted a youthful, cheerful voice.

He looked down to see Rin and replied, "R-Rin?"

"How the heck did you climb up there so quickly?!" asked the red-hair, "I can barely scale a few feet up like that!"

"And what about you? Weren't you and Rei setting up for tonight's ritual?" asked Haruka.

"Yeah I was but…Rei nearly screwed up and was a bit too horrified so I went out to go find you and the others," replied Rin.

Haruka nodded and turned his head to see the others just arriving in the garden.

"Wow, Haru-chan! Did you climb all by yourself?!" asked Nagisa.

"You guys…can you stop using the -chan?" he replied.

Rin smirked and watched a Sakura petal drifting down, he caught it and said, "Hey, let's take this Sakura petal in to the purification."

"Wh-WHAT!?" shouted the others.

"We're not supposed to bring anything else in with us except for the proper equipment!" said Makoto.

"I mean…we've swore enough by the water but…this tree is really gorgeous," shrugged Rin, "It blooms apples and cherries and the blossoms are just…"

"Beautiful," said Rei as he walked out to see them.

Queen Ryugazaki was behind him and smiled to the others, "Come along now. It's almost time to continue."

"I want to go see mamma first, please?" asked Alexa, holding the injured bird, "This bird needs help!"

* * *

They went through the hallways and arrived to the Marotta's chamber where one of Queen Idaina's nurses checked up on her health but stopped and turned to see the kids walking in. The queen smiled as Queen Ryugazaki nodded in greeting.

"What is it my son?" she asked sweetly.

"We found her in the woods, she's injured," he answered, holding the bird up to her while the bird screeched a little.

"Ohhh, it must have broken its wing," she said, gently touching it and the bird calmed down, "Don't worry. It will heal in time."

"I'll look after it," replied Alexa.

"You possess a strong sense of happiness my love," she answered, touching his chest to where his heart beat, "In there. Never lose it. It will serve you well when you and the others become kings."

* * *

 **Evening: Purification Hall of Water - Day 5**

The Magic Six stood together in the water chamber where man-made waterfalls glimmered and shined all around. The filter system took water from the endless ocean and were pumped through a series of pipes before they were drained and cleansed through the machines. However, the blessing of the Magic Six allowed the water to be so clean that even one's darkest ambitions can be destroyed and brought back to the light.

Haruka, Alexa, and Nagisa stepped into the shallow pool and made their way in while they wore special, loose clothing while Rei, Rin, and Makoto stood on the platform and watched them carefully. All of them were dressed up in gown-like cloaks with special colors for each of them.

The trio chanted a set of prayers, their hands almost touching each other as a "layer of water" connected them (Haruka – Alexa – Nagisa).

 _"Gods and Goddess of the sea, we thank you for your protection of this world, allowing us to live happily under the great blue. We are set to be your protectors in return for protecting us so that water and mankind can be as one…"_

Rin took out the Sakura flower and added, "Gods and Goddess of the sea…I have hoped to not make a mistake on tonight's ritual but this flower I present to you was something amazing that I wanted to bring."

He placed the flower onto the water, drifting it across the pool.

"R-RIN!" gasped Makoto.

"Th-the ritual said that we're not supposed to put anything else in the water except…" began Rei, panicked.

However the waters in the pool began to glow around them a little, proceeding the ritual as if nothing ever happened. Moments later, the pool was covered in cherry blossoms.

"Wooooowwww!" gasped Nagisa.

"So beautiful," agreed Alexa, turning around to see the others.

 _The waters itself did not mind this, after all…they were loved by the people of this town and by nature itself._

"The water is really alive," gasped Haruka.

The six of them splashed around happily in the pool with the sakura petals all around. Even though the rituals were still ongoing, the waters themselves knew that a part of the water's way of life was "fun and happiness".

After a while, the royal parents arrived in and watched their sons playing happily with each other, smiling.

"They will make such the perfect team," smiled Queen Nanase.

"The Magic Six," nodded Queen Tachibana.

Idaina, on the other hand, was looking a bit worried at Alexa but she kept that fear to herself, hoping that the future could be changed.

"Idaina, is something the matter?" asked Queen Ryugazaki.

"Honey?" asked King Magnus.

"It's nothing," she answered, "We must put our trust and faith into those children."

"Of course," agreed King Tachibana, "The children will be destined as a team and will have powers that will one day be stronger than ours."

After the ceremony was done for the night, the six princes ran up the stairs, heading to their bedroom. The room had six different beds (three on each side) with also the same colors based on their cloaks and animals that they were given on the First Day of the Purification Ceremony. At the end of the room was a massive window with a balcony where it had a great view of the entire kingdom before them as the ocean beyond.

"That was awesome!" said Rin, "Swimming in the cherry blossoms!"

"You were lucky the water permitted that," sighed Makoto.

"I was worried we would've ruined the ritual," agreed Rei.

"You liked it too, right Haru?" asked Rin.

Haruka shrugged and went up to the balcony, staring out to the ocean beyond. The others joined up to watch the wonderful view of the kingdom at night as the skies were glittered with colorful stars beyond the horizon.

"It's so beautiful," said Rei, "Maybe tomorrow night we should head up to the observatory."

"Oh yeah that's right, there's a great view with the stars tomorrow night!" agreed the blonde.

"But isn't that forbidden to go there?" asked Alexa.

"I'm sure it's not that dangerous," said Nagisa.

"I still wouldn't want to go up that high," muttered Makoto, worried.

"I'm not going," said Haruka.

"NEEEEH?!" asked Nagisa, "But it's not fun without you!"

"You guys go on ahead," he answered.

"But…" began the blonde.

"It's too much effort!" shrugged Haruka.

"Well you do get to see more of the vast ocean from there…for sure," said Rin, trying to draw Haru's attention for water.

Haruka blushed and turned his head to the side. He and the others were taken to the ocean once or so before they began the purification ceremony. They all enjoyed it though the water was rather a bit on the salty side.

"I'm already sleepy," yawned Alexa, pulling on Makoto's long pajama gown.

"We should all go to bed then," replied Makoto, "We can go watch the stars tomorrow night."

The six made their way to their beds and rested up like the innocent, cute boys they were. It was only 2 days left before they can resume their normal lives again and be trained on how to swim.

* * *

Idaina made her way down a set of stairs and headed to one of the chambers that were filed with magical potions and other ingredients. There were also a set of books on animal researches and ocean mysteries as well.

She grabbed a book of the ocean and flipped to a certain page she kept a while ago, wondering if it was time.

"What are you doing?" asked King Magnus as he walked in.

"I need to get to the ocean," she answered, "Our boys have an important reputation for their future."

"Honey, we can't just make them go on that mission," he replied, "The last diplomatic mission we took…"

"I know," she answered, "The people were still unwilling to make reason with us. However, these boys can carry our legacy. And besides…more people are dying in the last few hundreds of years there."

"Even if they try to convince them," said Magnus, "How will they realize their sins?"

"Alexa's power will grow…and become one with understanding and reason with his smile," she replied, "I saw it in him. You saw it too, didn't you? He is the Suiei God of Understanding and Destiny."

"Maybe but how such entities could live out in the vast time and space?" asked Magnus, "We don't know if we should even trust her?"

"She's already spoken to her sister and has been approved," said Idaina, "Now let's get going. We have an egg to collect."

Magnus and Idaina walked towards the Hawakoto shoreline as the queen carried a tall, powerful looking staff with a golden/diamond crystal embedded at the head piece.

The waters shifted and turned, revealing a pathway that led down to the caverns below. Once they got inside the caves, Magnus turned on his light stone and the two scaled through the tunnels carefully.

Upon reaching the other end, there was a series of nest-looking sticks and twigs like birds but a blue glowing egg rested in its place.

"Soon it'll be your time," said Idaina, gently rubbing the shell, "Gaardus…"

"Are you sure we are doing the right thing?" asked Magnus.

"We might not survive much longer…but this can," she answered, "Our child…and the others…they must soon know the truth. It's the only thing that can save everyone's future."

* * *

 **13 and a ½ years Later:**

 _The Day Before Departure…_

"So it's true you're leaving?" asked Sousuke as he sat down over a ledge.

"I suppose you can say that," replied Rin, staring out at the sunset, "We've been told by our parents and the council that there has been an uproar of protesting and problems in the neighbor-hooding worlds."

"I wish I could go," he sighed, "I remember we used to play together during the Aqua Fest with you and the others."

"Yeah, they do bring back the good-old days," smiled Rin.

"But what I don't understand is…why is it the six of you going together?" asked Sousuke.

"Probably because…well, I'd say it's just that we're like a family," he shrugged, "But that doesn't mean that you're not. You've been a friend of ours…even to Haru."

"Nanase drives me crazy at times," sighed Sousuke, "But I guess he means no harm."

"Maybe…maybe I might find Kisumi," said Rin, "It's been about 5 years since he disappeared. No one was able to find him."

"He took his brother too, didn't he?" asked Sousuke, "I remember that day really well. The entire town was panicked."

"Who knows what could be out there for us?" shrugged Rin.

* * *

 **At the Castle…**

"ONII-CHAAAANNN!" cried Ran and Ren, "Is it true you're leaving?!"

"It'll be for a little while yes," he said sadly, "But we will be back."

"You promised to take care of Alexa?" asked Ran.

"Yes, that promise between him and I, will be our little, yet important vow," smiled Makoto.

Nagisa and Rei hugged siblings and friends while Haruka silently made his goodbye to King Toraichi and Gou.

"Please take care of him," said King Toraichi, "He really does admire you."

The main doors opened as Rin and Sousuke walked inside. The five boys moved their way to the central area of the chamber while they waited for Alexa.

"Onii-chan!" said Gou, "Have you seen Alexa?"

"Where did he go this time?" sighed Rei.

The others remained silent while Makoto lowered his head down, praying to himself.

"Makoto?" asked Rin.

"It's nothing," he smiled, "Just give him a few minutes."

Alexa stood in his bedroom as he wore his golden-yellow and white outfit with black sleeves and white-golden pants. The last several years of swimming, magical training and other things were quite a long, tedious, schedule but with friends and families in this kingdom, it was only feeling like yesterday when they began the purification.

Finally, Alexa walked into the room as he was donned with a white and golden cloak with fancy layers of clothing made for royalty and other jewels.

"I-is that?" asked Rei.

Gaardus flew right behind Alex and replied, "Yes, these are your new outfits you'll be wearing."

Before their eyes, they too, donned the white cloaks with various colors. Their Suiei necklaces glowed too in result of the transformation before it shimmered down.

Nagisa twirled around in his white and pink outfit while Rei looked at his blue and white color scheme.

"You're all grown up and looking wonderful," smiled King Toraichi.

"Children, it is time you must know why you are leaving and to where you will be heading," said King Tachibana.

"Where are we supposed to go?" asked Makoto.

"A world called Olympia, the great world of sports," he answered.

"Sounds like the Olympics," chuckled Rin, "Those ceremonies back in the legends."

"Yes that's exactly it," said King Toraichi, "Olympia long ago had a different name which translated to the "Great Sports"."

"But why are we going there?" asked Rei, "From what we learned, that place is an endless desert."

"A horrible tragedy struck that world long ago, and as of late, a prophecy is about to unfold and it is your job to make sure that future will happen," replied King Magnus.

"And what are we supposed to do?" asked Haruka.

"It's your job to find the lost prince," said King Tachibana, "Under the name of Julius. Alive or not, something important of him must be recovered before others find it."

Alexa turned to see Sergi hugging him, saying, "Brother, please don't leave me."

"I promise, we'll be home soon," smiled Alexa, "Now you be good to all of the people, okay?'

King Magnus whistled a tune as a big blue bird with massive wings and a feathery tail swooped down into the hall from above and landed in front of the Magic Six.

"This is Gaardus," said King Magnus, "He will be your guide to cross through time and space. However, he cannot completely control where it will go. But we will pray for your safe travels to Olympia."

Gaardus screeched gently and said, "Hallo!"

"Gaardus-chan!" smiled Nagisa.

"Sounds like it'll be a very, very, not so beautiful ride through the dimensional vortex," muttered Rei with an unpleasant sigh.

* * *

 **The Next Day:**

The Magic Six stood outside in a circle as they looked at their friends and family standing together with tears of happiness and a bit of sadness. Many of them prayed for good luck on their journey while a few of them came up to say personal goodbyes.

"You'll be alright?" asked Sousuke.

"Yeah, we will," smiled Makoto.

"Don't forget us!" said Awlida.

"We won't," nodded Haruka.

"Mako-chan, please remember us too!" cried Anne.

"You know you're in all of our hearts," he smiled.

"Onii-chan," said Gou quietly, hugging Rin, "Please be alright."

"Rei, don't let anyone try to hurt you or Nagisa especially!" said Deana.

Rei smiled with a nod while the blonde chuckled happily, "No worries, I got my eyes on him!"

"Brother," said Sergi, holding his hand to Alexa's, "Don't get yourself hurt."

"Please write to us!" added Nitori, "We want to know how your travels are going!"

Momo, Sousuke, Sei, and a few other friends smiled as the Magic Six promised to do that.

After exchanging their farewells, Gaardus finally glowed a brilliant bright blue of light and soared above the Magic Six. A magical circle swirled beneath their feet, spinning faster and faster as the people watched in awe and amazed at the sight.

"Farewell!" they all shouted as the Magic Six waved goodbye to their people.

Gaardus closed on his wings as the team closed their eyes with their bodies shimmering into the light, entering into the vortex of time and space.

* * *

 **Planet Olympia**

 **~The Town of Sportsbrooke:**

Ah so you've been wondering the world of Sportsbrooke? Or Olympia? Who lives in this world? And why are the Magic Six really going there?

My friends, this is only the beginning of a New Legend…a sight that is yet to be seen and read!

For starters: anyone who travels there will not see anything at first. One must obtain a special talisman in order to gain access to the town. A sacred object can include: a documented scroll, an orb that links magic to the town, or anything that was "blessed" by the Princess Goddess.

It is a city…of sports, mysteries…and magic; the remnants of a great legend! Situated in the heart of the Olympus Desert, the people there have managed to live really well. It is the duty of the "Princess Goddess" to provide all resources in return the townspeople work their very hardest; from sports to farming…and other duties.

Upon entering through the town line, one can see a massive city ahead with suburbs around various districts. The city itself is filled with various wonders of different sports that were documented in history.

In the recent years, the town was governed by a group of young men that specialized in basketball but with one of them being connected to politics; they gained status and brought a new era into the city. But who knows how long this "peace" can last before new uprisings will occur?

* * *

 **~The Temple of Time**

A lone, sky-blue haired boy opened his eyes while he stared at the sacred fire. He was dressed in his kimono outfit with a pattern similar to his jerseys that he wore.

"They're coming…" he muttered before getting up to see the others.

"Have you been seeing things again?" asked the blonde-hair boy.

"Yes," replied Kuroko, "They're going to need the talisman to get into this town…"

He opened up a box that had a small scroll inside. He turned to the red-black hair man and replied, "Give this to them. They'll know what to do."

"Of course," he answered, taking the scroll before leaving.

"Your honor," said the green-hair man, "Are you sure that this is a good idea? Perhaps reconsider what risks we are taking? You do know that swimming here is…"

"I know," replied Kuroko, "But…this is the only chance we have…if we're going to use them."

"I understand," he answered.

The dark-blue haired man smiled while the red-hair stood in silence next to the tall, purple-haired man. Kuroko smiled to them and said, "Let's give them the proper greeting when they get here."

"Yes, your honor," the others replied.

Kuroko turned back to the fire and closed his eyes, continuing his prayers in hopes for the safe trip.

Everything is about to change…very soon…Water Weds. July 1, 2015!

(To see how they made their way to Planet Olympia, be sure to check out _Flight of the Phoenix_ and _Before it Begins_! Those stories take place between this moment and Episode 1)

* * *

 _ **Episode 1 PV:**_

And at last a brand new legend of the Suiei Gods begins as foretold from the heavens long ago…

Alexa: DRAGON SOLIS POWERRRRR…MAAAAAKEEE UP!

Haruka: DOLPHIN POWERRRRR…MAAAAAKEEE UP!

Rin: SHARK POWERRRRR…MAAAAAKEEE UP!

Makoto: ORCA POWERRRRR…MAAAAAKEEE UP!

Rei: BUTTERFLY POWERRRRR…MAAAAAKEEE UP!

Nagisa: PENGUIN POWERRRRR…MAAAAAKEEE UP!

 ** _Water Weds, Free!_** ** _Episode 1: Welcome to Sportsbrooke…_**

Discover the new magic and sports waiting for our heroes!


	2. Episode 1: Welcome to Sportsbrooke!

**_Episode 1:_** ** _スポーツブルックへようこそ_** ** _! - Welcome to Sportsbrooke!_**

 **Flashback: Long Ago…the Olympia Arena Magna, Planet Olympia Magna  
**

On a lovely day of the Great Olympics Festival, the people were watching from far and near, anticipating on the competitions and the people involved. Today's schedule was track and high jumps when the skies slowly grew dark before rapidly casting a shadow over the area.

A lone figure walked to the central platform of the stadium with a dark sneer on his face. His story was rather known by millions and what he is doing now is something rather terrifying…

 _"This entire world…will suffer a cataclysm…I have already cracked the earth to unleash the deepest secrets from hell! This power will corrupt all of you and destroy this land! Your prison is power; where everything we hold dear, everything we love, will be ripped from us while we suffer for all eternity while greed and desire will only grow and corrupt everyone!"_

The people panicked in fear as the great dark one laughed. Various soldiers charged out to stop the villain but the malevolent one vanished into the dark clouds as the earth beneath their feet began to shake and tremor.

 _"No power can reverse this damage! It is Eternal!"_

A great tremor in the earth shook as the planet slowly fell into great ruins…a cataclysm that will change the lives of everyone…forever…

* * *

 **Present Day: The Golden Grain Fields (just east of Sportsbrooke corp. limits), Planet Olympia  
**

Katsunori Harasawa, Alexandra Garcia, and Daigo Matsuoka walked through the fields to check on the workers. They were to bring a series of grains, flour, and wheat-based products to celebrate the upcoming feast for the princess goddess of Sportsbrooke.

One of the workers reported on a row of dried grains due to the cutting back of water for the last few months.

"Well then just get rid of it!" said Katsunori, "We can't dwell on it!"

Alexandra looked up to the sunny skies and noticed a few rare patches of clouds. The weather here in Sportsbrooke was always sunny and hot due to the desert with colder nights. It was very rare to see a cloud or two but even more strange when more clouds showed up.

"Maybe it will finally rain," she muttered.

Daigo on the other hand, had a history of his own that he was still trying to figure out. However, time after time, he could never find the answer to his life and his past. (Of course it didn't help that he had amnesia a few times.)

"I suggest that we replant the seeds and pray to the princess goddess to make them grow," he answered.

"That's just an old wives' tale!" argued Katsunori.

"Shush now!" said Alexandra, "We may know the 'the truth' to this but don't be saying that out loud! Either way, we have to encourage the workers here or else nothing will get done!"

Daigo was about to say something but saw something strange in the skies in the far distance. The others turned to see the skies swirling around a vortex as a massive water drop splashed onto the land before dissipating into steam.

"What the hell was that?!" asked Alexandra.

"I'll go over and see," said Daigo, "You both keep an eye on the workers!"

* * *

The water droplet exploded into steam as the Magic Six finally opened their eyes and stood on the sands of a barren desert with scattering of grass, cacti, and mountains around.

In their hearts, they had faith that this was to be their destination finally; after six failed attempts. Or was it the wrong place again?

"Welcome my dear friends…" said Gaardus, "This is it."

"W-what?!" gasped Rin.

"About time we made it!" said Rei.

Makoto smiled and hugged Alexa while Rin glomped behind Haruka. Nagisa copied off of Rin and jumped behind Rei, nearly toppling themselves over.

"I can't wait to see who's here!" smiled Nagisa.

"O-Oi…Nagisaaaa!" replied Rei as he tried to get a hold of his balance.

"Hush now! All of you, listen to me!" said Gaardus, "There's a lot of things that I need to tell you."

They turned to the bird, giving him the attention.

"This is planet Olympia, the world that your parents went to in order to make diplomatic relations with the residents here. However, they failed to do so due to instability of the civilians and uprising revolutions," explained the phoenix, "It is your duty to rebuild the relationships **_but also to find Prince Julius._** "

"And you're saying that this prince is hidden here?" asked Makoto.

"Yes, it's your duty as a team to find him. But for now, we must find the nearest town to settle in before we begin our work," replied the bird.

"But where are we even going to find a place?" asked Rei, "There's probably not a town for at least…"

"H-hey you guys! I see someone," said Rin, pointing out to a man in the distance.

They turned to see a man with dark brown hair and with a blue collared shirt and a face that that made Rin almost wonder if it was like that of his father.

"Did you guys just appeared from…?" began the man.

"Uhhhh," replied Rin, "The sky?"

The man chuckled and said, "Oh never mind that. However, it seems that you guys are not from this world."

"You have a place?" asked Rei.

"Well…yes but it's more like a temporally safe house at the moment," he answered, "Once I get you guys eventually in Sportsbrooke, it should be no problem."

"Sportsbrooke?" asked Haruka, Rin, and Makoto.

"It's a great city and a place of opportunity…or at least that's what many say. However, I am sure you'll find great opportunities," replied the man, "My name is Daigo, by the way."

The Magic Six introduced themselves;

"Makoto Tachibana."

"Haruka Nanase."

"Alexa Marotta."

"Nagisa Hazuki."

"Rei Ryugazaki."

"Rin Matsuoka."

Daigo's eyes widened at Rin as the last name… _no it can't be? Matsuoka?!_

"Uhhh, is something the matter?" asked Rin.

Makoto looked at Daigo's bewildered expression while Alexa stayed by his side. Haruka and the others remained silent in this awkward situation.

"It's nothing," said Daigo finally, "I'm sure you're all really tired from the journey."

Rei stared at this man with his suspicious eyes while the blonde asked, "So where are we staying?"

"Please follow me," replied the older man, "I got some friends that can shelter all of you."

"Of course," nodded Makoto as he gave Alexa a smile. Rin smirked as he and the others began to follow him.

"Let's go Rei-chan!" chuckled Nagisa as he held his hand. The megane kept his watchful eye on the man as they began their journey across the desert.

The searing hot temperature was making the team sweat from wearing their cloaked outfits. Rin looked up to see Gaardus flying and he said, "Oi! Gaardus! Change our clothes please?! It's a bit too hot for this area!"

Gaardus screeched softly and glowed a soft blue over its feathers, transforming their majestic outfits into more summer casual clothes. Makoto smiled at his new outfit while Nagisa sighed in relief.

"Much better!" smiled the blonde.

"So are we close yet?" asked Rei.

"Pretty soon," answered Daigo, "The sands will turn into fields and you'll see some farmers working here."

"Sounds a lot like back home," muttered Alexa.

"Hehe, it sure does!" agreed Rin while Haruka kept silent on the commentary.

* * *

Daigo led the group through the fields as they finally saw a handful of workers cutting through the crops of grain while a few drove on strange-looking vehicles. It was quite a strange sight to see such machinery.

The others, Alexandra and Katsunori waited for Daigo to return and saw the group arriving with him. Katsunori was the one with dark indigo hair and eyes with his hairstyle a bit wavy and almost as long as Rin's. Alexandra on the other hand was blonde with teal eyes and had a pair of pink glasses. The trio though were dressed as landlords/ladies as their home was a mansion.

"We're back!" shouted Daigo waving out to them.

Rin and Haru's eyes widened a bit to see the fancy place while Makoto muttered on how fancy it looked. Alexa smiled to the adults while Gaardus flew high above, monitoring what was happening.

"Welcome visitors!" said Alexandra, smiling back, "Welcome to the Mansion of Lynhaven! We hope you enjoy your stay here."

"Hopefully you're all hungry because there's a meal prepared for all of you," smiled Katsunori.

"Well I hope it's some meat and…" began Rin.

"Saba?" asked Haruka.

"OI!" growled Rin.

Makoto, Alexa, Rei, and Nagisa shared a sweat drop of nervousness while Daigo fiddled his fingers.

"You guys," sighed Makoto, "It's not polite to say that out loud."

"Oh no worries! You all are just in luck!" said Katsunori, "There's plenty of Mackerel and beef! There are also some fruits and salads for everyone."

"He is very good at cooking and he loves it when people come to taste his meals," agreed Alexandra as she smiled fondly at him.

"I'm sure it will taste great!" nodded Rei with a smile.

"Me too!" said Nagisa, "I love every kinds of food!"

Alexa smiled happily as Gaardus flew down next to the Magic Six. Alexandra, Daigo and Katsunori looked at the blue Phoenix before them as it preened on its feathers for a moment before it gave a soft screech.

"Oh this is our pet so please excuse us if we are a crowd…" began Rin.

"I'm not a pet!" snapped Gaardus, flapping his wings ferociously, "Gaardus is a Phoenix!"

"Then what does he eat?" asked Katsunori.

"Just about anything...Gaardus loves food too. Though he has a strange way of eating things..." replied Makoto.

"Well then, let's all head inside. We got a lot to talk about I presume," said Daigo.

"Yes, please do come inside!" nodded Katsunori as he opened the door to lead them inside.

"Yeah, he's very excited to see you all here," said Alexandra.

* * *

Once everyone settled down in their seats, they all clasped their hands to give thanks for the lovely banquet.

"We thank you for this meal," chanted the Magic Six.

Gaardus opened his beak and turned his portion of food into a sphere of energy and sucking it in. Daigo's eyes widened in shock to see this while Makoto unleashed another nervous sweat drop.

Haruka gently took the mackerel on his fork and made a taste. To his surprise, the taste had a bit of lemon and pineapple just like how it was back home. He smiled a little before eating it.

"Do you like it?" asked Katsunori while looking at Haruka's blue eyes.

 _His eyes_ , he thought, _they're just as blue as the seas from long ago…_

Haruka nodded and blushed a little before making a soft reply, "It's just like home…"

Rin smirked at this and wrapped his arm around him, "Yeah! He's happy with the food! He likes to smile more inside than outside!"

"Oi…" blushed Haruka as he turned his head towards him.

"Well that's good," smiled Alexandra.

Rin turned to his beef sukiyaki, gobbling some of it down while Alexa took an apple from the fruit basket and said, "This looks like the red apples from the tree."

"My goodness it sure does!" said Makoto, "Not to mention the Sakura petal designs on the cloth!"

Rei tasted the beef and replied, "It's very good, Katsunori-san."

"Thank you," he replied with a grin.

Daigo kept silent to himself as he was wondering about Rin's last name…he could only think back to a certain day in his life when things seemed all well but everything went wrong and…

"Well now that we are here, we would like to know what has been happening," said Rin, "I mean, we're here in this world to help out if it's alright."

Alexa looked at the trio adults and noticed that they had some worried-like expression on their faces. After a moment of silence, Daigo finally answered.

"Well it's a lot to digest in one meal but… you see, the town of Sportsbrooke is enchanted."

The Magic Six gasped a little as Rei replied, "Enchanted? How?"

"And by who?" asked Nagisa as he nearly dropped whatever he was eating.

"Well as of late, the city has been protected by the Princess Goddess," he said, "In order to keep the limited resources from diminishing, she made sure to put the town off of the map of this world."

"A goddess?" asked Alexa, eyes widened a little.

"And she's a princess?" asked Rin.

"She definitely sounds like the powers to hold that," said Rei.

"Is it possible to talk to her…I mean…can we?" asked Nagisa.

"She's rarely out in the public...however rumors say that she has once stepped into the city when a terrible storm came into the town," explained Daigo.

"A storm?" asked Makoto.

"It wasn't your typical thunder and lightning," he said, "It was a curse…and it struck everyone under a dangerous spell. The princess had to find someone later known as _The Savior_ who was immune to its effects in order to break it."

"Oh my," said Rin.

"And do you guys know who is this 'Savior'?" asked Rei.

Daigo was about to answer the question when they all heard someone coming inside the mansion.

"Hey! Daigo!? Alexandra?! Katsunori!? Where are you guys at?!" asked a familiar voice.

"In here! The dinning hall!" replied Alexandra.

The Magic Six turned to see a man who was incredibly tall and a bit wide in the shoulders like Makoto. Clearly he was very strong and muscular by the physique. His hair was two toned in red and maroon (with hints of black).

"So you guys made food **_AND YOU DIDN'T INVITE ME?!_** " replied Kagami, _**"NOT TO MENTION THERE ARE NO HUMBURGERS?!"**_

Katsunori started to laugh while Alexandra answered, "At least introduce yourself before you start ranting about not having humburgers!"

Kagami's faced turned red a moment after forgetting that Alexandra was here. He grunted and scratched the back of his head with a sweat drop and a bit of a nervous laugh.

"S-Sorry…anyway, welcome visitors! My name is Taiga Kagami," he said.

"I'm Haruka nanase," said Haruka.

"Makoto Tachibana," said Makoto.

"Alexa Marotta," added Alexa.

"Rei Ryugazaki," said the megane.

"Nagisa Hazuki!" smiled the blonde.

"Rin Matsuoka," said Rin.

Kagami's eyes blinked as he looked at Rin for a moment before looking at Daigo, realizing that they both shared the same last name.

 _M-Matsuoka_ , he thought, _is this by chance a coincidence?_

"Well come in and sit down with us Kagami, let's enjoy ourselves for the time being," said Daigo.

Gaardus watched the conversation going on as the tall man sat down between Alexandra and Daigo. He took his plate and gathered some beef, "I really enjoy your beef, Katsunori."

"You love everyone's cooking," laughed Katsunori.

Rin turned to Haru and asked him silently, "Is it just me or does this look like too much of home?"

"Probably just you," he said, "Are you homesick?"

"BUT YOU SAID THAT THE SABA WAS JUST LIKE HOME!" snapped Rin.

Makoto chuckled and watched Kagami and Nagisa eating like a food game competition. Rei turned to see the two and snapped at the blonde, "Nagisa! Do you always need to eat like a pig?!"

Nagisa looked at Rei with food in his mouth and mumbled, "I don't know what you're talking about, Rei-chan!"

Kagami looked at the two and smiled as he gobbled down on the beef as well. He was surprised to see that the blonde was eating a lot of the food here, sparking ideas of maybe a food eating competition someday.

"So then…who exactly is The Savior?" asked Makoto.

"Sounds like an important person to talk to, yes?" asked Alexa.

Kagami choked on his food a little and quickly grabbed his glass of water to drink before replying, "Sorry about that, the food nearly went to the wrong pipe."

Alexandra looked at him with an amused look and said, "Maybe you will slow down now? The food isn't going to disappear so you don't have to act like it will."

Daigo continued the story and said, "The Savior and the Princess Goddess, after breaking the curse, sworn to secrecy...vowing to never reveal their identities and to not share the exact details of that curse to anyone."

Kagami glared at Daigo and said, "Must you talk about that story? It's all in the past!"

"Well someone has to explain some mythology in Sportsbrooke...after all, these guys are not even from here..." shrugged Daigo.

Kagami nodded and resumed eating as if nothing ever happened. Rei looked at him with a bit of suspicion through his glasses.

 _He seems to be hiding something_ , thought Rei, _something very important…_

"And how do we get into town?" asked Alexa, "If the city is enchanted…"

"It appears we won't be able to get inside that easily," said Haruka.

"Oh!" replied Kagami as he dug into his pocket, taking out a scroll he received earlier, "You will need something like this!"

"What is that?" asked Nagisa.

"A magical scroll," said Daigo, "The Princess Goddess created various objects like that as "keys" to get back into the city. Kagami will lead you all there to the town line. Once you get there, you have to open the scroll to see the gibberish writing and you'll see the city just after."

"Thanks," replied Makoto as he received the scroll from Kagami.

"We gratefully appreciate it," said Rin while Haruka nodded.

Alexa smiled as Rei nodded while the blonde grinned and asked, "So then, Tai-chan, what sports do you play?"

"T-Tai-chan!?" gasped Kagami as he was already not expecting a nickname from such cheerful person before him. He regained his composure and said, "Well I'm a basketball player. And what about you guys?"

 _I should know better_ , thought Kagami, _but is it true…could it be exactly as what Kuroko foresaw?_

Before anyone could answer, Gaardus screeched loudly, scaring the others a bit.

"W-what the hell!?" gasped Kagami.

"Gaardus?!" asked Alexa, "What's the matter!?"

"I sense an eerie presence…" replied the bird, "And it's not a pretty one either!"

"I-It can't be!" said Daigo, "It's still broad daylight!"

"What's going on?" asked Makoto.

They all heard a loud growl coming from the outside as they heard some of the workers outside screaming and combating.

"Demons," said Alexandra, "They've been starting to show up around here and outside of the city."

Daigo got up to find his riffle while Rin got up and said, "W-wait a sec! We haven't…"

Katsunori got up and ran over towards the cabinet where he had his stash of weapons on the shelf. He turned to Kagami and said, "Kagami, you have to get them to the city as quickly as possible! Take this!"

He handed him over a gun and the tall guy turned to the Magic Six and said, "Come on, we have to get moving!"

The team got up on their feet while Gaardus flew across the room. Alexa turned to Alexandra and said, "Thanks again for the meal."

She smiled to him and replied, "No problem. You should go now. We will be fine. We know how to deal with them. Kagami, say hi to everyone from us!"

"Right, I will!" he answered, turning to the Magic Six, "You guys ready?"

They nodded as Nagisa answered, "Yeah, let's go!"

Kagami led them out of the Mansion through the back hallways, keeping an eye out of Demons lurking about. The area seemed clear and safe so they began their trek on the main road, heading towards the town line.

* * *

 **Basketball Practice: Aomine vs Kise  
** ~Location: Sportsbrooke Basketball Arena Sector #4~

Daiki Aomine and Ryouta Kise were facing a practice match against each other. Earlier in the day, they were given a task assigned but neither of them liked what it was so they struck a deal behind the scenes and decided to fight it off in a simple basketball match.

Aomine blocked Kise as the blonde tried to get past him, replying, "The only one who can win against me is me!"

"Ugh, Aominecchii!" whined Kise, "We told you to stop saying that!"

Aomine smirked as Kise tried to get past him again and throwing the ball down to retrieve it but the blue-hair managed to catch it at the right moment and ran over towards the other end. The blonde tried to use whatever he could with his powers to copy and replicate but was slightly distracted on a noise coming from the hallway.

The blue-haired man jumped up and scored, "Ha! 70 to 68, looks like I win this time!"

"NOT FAIR!" pouted Kise, "AOMINECCHI YOU MEANIE!"

"Oi!" shouted the voice from outside, "Are you two still disputing over today's job for the festival!?"

Before either of them answered, a black raven flew into the room and landed on the benches. The raven screeched and preened on its feathers.

"Oh, it's Midorimacchi!" said Kise, and turning to the bird, running over to pet him, "AW…TAKAOCCHIII!"

Midorima walked into the room with his megane stare at the two. Aomine was just standing with a smirk of his victory while Kise was enjoying the Takao!Bird to comfort himself from losing.

"I love it when Takaocchi is in his bird form!" smiled Kise, brushing his finger beneath the bird's neck, "Always cheerful for stuff like this! He's as good as his human self."

"Yo, Midorima," said Aomine, "I won this so I'll be doing the less work portion than Kise."

"It may seem so…" replied Midorima, "However…both of you are aware that you have the most tedious part of the job tonight. Do **_NOT_** screw it up."

Takao screeched lightly as Kise gently petted him. The blonde replied, "We won't mess up, Midorimacchi!"

"Aw Takao…who's the prettiest bird? You are!"

"Have faith in us," said Aomine, "You know we're responsible for the safety of this town."

"Indeed," replied Midorima, "Tonight will set things in motion. The "Princess" will finally reveal herself to the people of Sportsbrooke. And the travelers will see her too. She will reach out to them and send them the invitation."

"Awwww, Kurokocchi is going to look so beautiful!" chuckled Kise as he daydreamed about this.

Aomine rolled his eyes in annoyance while Midorima continued, "Also, the demons have been on the rise lately. Akashi wants us to report to him immediately."

The green-haired man flicked his fingers, transforming Takao back to his human form, nearly scaring the crap out of Kise by the unexpected.

"Hey, at least warn me next time!" said Kise, "And anyway, did Kagamicchi returned yet?"

"Meh, I bet he's stuffing his face with food right now," smirked Aomine.

"He's going to bring them here to town," said Midorima.

"Who again?" asked Takao as he joined up with him.

"I told you enough times," sighed the megane, " _The ones that carry the forbidden powers!_ "

"Is it true that they really possess that?" asked Aomine, "I couldn't even imagine…"

"Kuroko says that they are not from this realm…so it's one piece of the puzzle," said Midorima, "But anyway, to ensure their safety, I have presented my good-luck object."

He took out from his pocket, a time-locket with a clock-interface inside.

"Well sounds like we better get moving then, right, Aominecchi?" chuckled Kise.

Aomine took a look at the locket and said, "At least it isn't a pink teddy bear like yesterday. Anyway, let's go Kise. See you later, Midorima!"

"Bye-Bye!" waved Kise as he and Aomine left the others alone.

Midorima turned to Takao and answered, "I want you to head down to the city as a human and go find 'him'. I need to have a word to that old, wretched, bastard."

"Of course," bowed Takao before walking away.

Once it was deathly silent, Midorima turned to his headset and spoke, "They're on their way."

"Excellent, are we then all prepared with everything?" asked Akashi through the other end.

"Pretty much so. How is Kuroko?" replied the megane, "Any memories yet?"

"No, he hasn't acted or changed," said the red-hair, "But we cannot lose hope. He will get them back sooner or later like the rest of us."

"Alright, I have to make a stop somewhere before I join up for the meeting. There's someone…" began Midorima.

"And are you sure you **_should_** meet with him?" asked Akashi.

"You know how much I've longed to find the truth about my family...but, I guess it is my duty to the Princess Goddess ever since that day," he answered.

"Look, I understand your concern," said Akashi, "You deserved to know after all these years. But for now, we have the festival to prepare for tonight."

"Very well, I'll be on my way," replied Midorima.

* * *

 **Outside of the city:**

On the roadway to Sportsbrooke, the Magic Six rushed with Kagami to get to the town line as quickly as they can. Already, a few demons were trying to attack them and Kagami shot them down as much as possible.

Kagami had a very important duty for the town, and it was his job that he continues to fulfill it especially now with the way things were happening as of late. He could not afford to lose anything especially if it had to do with the entire city.

Rin watched Kagami firing shots from the gun, killing the demons into smoke.

"RUN!" he shouted, "KEEP GOING STRAIGHT AHEAD!"

The gang along with Gaardus made their way across the road, heading towards a small hill that led towards a great bowl-depressed area. Rei's eyes widened in shock as he could see the city. However, the others were seeing nothing but emptiness.

"I don't see anything!" said Makoto.

"Me neither!" replied Alexa, "Where is this town?"

"We have to keep going!" said Kagami, "We are closer than you think!"

They made their way down the slopes while more demons began to appear, trying to surround them. Nagisa tripped over a rock. One of the demons tried to grab the blonde.

"NAGISA!" shouted Rei, barely managed to grab him to safety.

"Shit! There's more of them!" growled Rin.

"You guys, we better use the scroll!" said Rei.

"Motherfucking beasts!" growled Kagami as he fired more shots.

Before anyone could react, another demon in a massive size grabbed Kagami and Rin. The others gasped as the two struggled to break free from the grip. Rin's eyes widened and screamed loudly.

"HARRUUUUUU!" shouted Rin as that same tone of voice echoed in Haruka's memory of their life back on Aqua Duniya long ago…

 _Rushing waters…stormy nights…a choice that Rin made…all because of a one-sided desire…it was the same tone of fear that nearly damaged their relationship…_

"STOP ITTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!" screamed Haruka and his Suiei Necklace finally glowed blue.

The demons covered their eyes by the bright light as the others could barely see what was happening. Gaardus eyes widened to see the Suiei God finally awakening in Haruka's body.

"Haru-chan!?" gasped Nagisa.

"Haru!?" shouted Makoto.

"Haruka-senpai…" muttered Rei.

"I knew it! Haru-chan, listen to me!" said Gaardus, "Your Suiei Heart has awakened! Now repeat after me: **_Dolphin Power, Make up!_** "

Haruka turned to the demon that was keeping a grip on Rin and Kagami. He raised up his hand, closed his eyes and shouted, **_"DOLPHIN POWERRR, MAAAAKKKKE UP!"_**

His nails turned blue while the necklace exploded bright blue and white light as the world him turned into all shades and lights of blue. Haruka turned into a blend of water and stars spinning around and swirling across his transparent body. He could feel the coolness of the water from his magic and the strength of his freestyle swimming shimmering across his muscles.

Haruka gently walked and spun around as he flipped his hair to the right, donning a black shirt with a white cloth above, black pants, a white-blue head cover turban, and a blue-yellow scarf.

Flipping his hair to the left, he donned some blue-green jewelry, a sword covered in a red sheath that attached to a golden belt, and a pair of shoe coverings. His Suiei necklace was tucked beneath his clothing but the powers unleashed were echoing across the area.

The newly transformed Suiei God felt streamlined like a Dolphin swimming rapidly across the sea and jumping to make big splashes. He opened his eyes and took his battle stance ready with his Dolphin Razor Blade.

Kagami's eyes widened in shock as he saw the magic of water flowing all around. _Could it be?_

 ** _"DRAGON SOLIS POWERRRRR...MAAAAKEEEE UP!"_** shouted Alexa, raising his hand up as his nails glowed yellow, undergoing his transformation.

The bright light exploded around, turning the background with orange, yellow, and white colors. The sight was blinding the area while Alexa's body turned transparent in the background.

A whirl of wind blew through his hair as the magical boy felt dragon scales covering his body from neck to feet before shedding off to reveal his armor.

He raised his arms up as the dragon scales on his lower arms turned into armor pads.

The next pieces were the chest and abdomen plates that had an open to the center of his breastbone with shoulder and elbow bands while a golden-yellow, majestic cape grew from the back armor. He had long, white, loose pants and armored boots decorated in white-gold-yellow hues. A hooded hat/scarf hybrid covered his head and neck behind.

His Suiei Necklace was hidden inside his clothing while his buckle finally appeared with a long sword resting in its sheath.

Alexa finally opened his eyes and posed himself for battle with his sword at the ready as the image turned back to reality.

The two stood together side by side with their swords, staring at the monsters with confidence and determination. The Demons were growing in fascination of their new attackers.

" ** _For swimming and free, I am the Suiei God of Freestyle and Relays, Suiei Nanase!_** " chanted Haruka, **_"In the power of free, drowse yourself and repent your sins!"_**

 ** _"For swimming and fortune, I am the Suiei God of Destiny and Understanding, Suiei Marotta! Tamper destiny the wrong way and I'll punish you!"_** said Alexa.

 _K-Kuroko was right, it's them_ , thought Kagami, stunned at the sight, _They truly are the Legendary Suiei Gods! And this means…_

 _"DRAGON SEA KING!"_ shouted Alexa, slashing his sword to unleash an explosion of Dragon-shaped water. The blast smacked to the demon, losing its grip on Rin and Kagami.

Haruka twirled and chanted, _"FLYING LA WATER…SABAAAA!"_

He extended his hand out as an explosion of mackerel appeared beneath Rin and Kagami, allowing them to crash safely from hitting on the ground. Rin could feel the slime from the fish while Kagami's nose twitched.

"S-Saba?!" gasped Makoto.

"U-ugh, what is this?! Mackerel?! Now I'm going to smell like fish for the rest of the week!" snapped Kagami.

The demons resumed their attack but Haruka and Alexa used their powers to create a water shield to block their attacks.

"Haru-chan! Alexa-chan!" said Gaardus, "Combine your powers now to drive away the demons!"

The two crossed their swords together, glowing golden-blue as their powers accelerated and grew bigger.

" _DRAGON SEA KING!_ " shouted Alexa.

" _DOLPHIN MAYHEM BLAST!_ " shouted Haruka.

A dual-spiral blast of Dolphin and Dragon water soared across the scene, blasting the demons away into the dust.

"Sugoiiiii!" said Nagisa, "Haru-chan! Alexa-chan!"

"Amazing," agreed Rei as he shifted his glasses.

"I…I can't believe this," muttered Kagami.

 _And here I thought water was meant for evil purpose_ , thought the basketball player, _these guys saved my life but it doesn't mean anything…_

"You guys were great!" said Kagami, walking over towards Alexa and Haruka as their clothes dissolved back to normal, "Thanks!"

"It's…it's just something we've learned back home," replied Haruka.

Makoto felt something weird coming from Alexa as the later sensed something about Kagami in the last few minutes. However, Alexa shrugged it off with a smile and they all grouped up side by side.

"Don't trip while we are running," said Rei.

"Sorry Rei-chan," replied Nagisa.

"Soooo then, we can't see the city," said Rin, "But we got the scroll. What are we supposed to do?"

"Actually, I can see it," replied Rei, pointing out towards the vast area, "It's there…but just like what we were told, we have to open it."

"Yes," said Kagami, "Take the scroll out, open it and read the message."

Makoto took out the scroll and removed the ribbon, "Well this is it…here goes."

The Magic Six grouped up together while Nagisa looked over their shoulders to see the transcript message inside. The writing itself was in a strange language with symbols of circles filled with lines and smaller circles…

After a few moments, the gang looked out and saw the great city before them. They gasped at the sight before them as they saw a bunch of skyscrapers, arenas, houses and other fancy landmarks before them.

Kagami smiled and said, "Welcome friends… ** _Welcome to Sportsbrooke!_** "

The gang turned around and saw the town line mark and the sign that said, "Welcome to Sportsbrooke."

"T-this isn't a village!" gasped Alexa.

"It's a big city!" said Makoto, "Far bigger than our kingdom!"

"Sugoiiiii!" smiled Nagisa.

"It really is beautiful," agreed Rei.

* * *

Takao arrived at the Shop of the Mystics, knowing that this was where he had to go. Many people in the town know this strange shop keeper who was rumored to have mastered every single sport in history. He pushed his way to the door and walked inside.

Looking at the strange objects; from orbs and books to athletic gear and armor. The place was in fact fascinating but…

"Sounds like your master had demanded something from me?" asked a voice.

Takao turned to see the man standing before him. He was young-looking with a voice that was ancient and yet youthful at the same time. His hair was a bit messy/shaggy of dark maroon but wore a white and teal tuxedo to stand out.

"You…" began Takao.

"Yes, I have waited for you, what doth he speaks?" asked Theagenes.

"The Magic Six are here…just like as Kuroko has predicted. I think it's time that now that it's done, we need some answers," replied the black-haired man.

"You should know that information…like magic…always comes with a price!" said Theagenes.

Takao narrowed his eyes and replied, "It's been a year since that day…and our memories from long ago are even far longer than that! Now tell me, is it all what you told him..."

"Oh he already knows the truth. He's seen it for himself," chuckled the other guy, "I don't even know why he bothered to send you here other than that he doesn't want you to get too involved with his inner thinking."

"Bastard," growled Takao, "Why does he keep pushing me away?!"

"You see…Midorima is not finding the answer he needs in this world. His quest lies in another place…one of which is the same realm as to where those men have come from," he replied.

"And why would he bother to go there?" asked Takao.

"It's the mother…she ended up on that world," smiled Theagenes.

"W-what?!" gasped Takao, "Midroma's mother?"

"Oh yes, she ended upon that world of water a long long time ago, but now, times have changed between here and there," he explained.

"You're hiding something," said Takao.

"Am I?" replied Theagenes, "Anyway I think it's best that you return to him…before I do end up turning you into something far worse than a black raven."

"YOU BAKA!" shouted Takao as he tried to grabbed him but the magical man vanished into purple smoke. He grunted to himself as he remembered the day when he obtained the power to transform into a black raven. While he was getting used to this adjustment, he didn't like how he was treated since the beginning.

He sighed and resumed his way out the door when he saw Midorima standing outside. Before he could reply, the megane flicked his fingers and turned him back to the raven and they made their way towards the meeting with Akashi.

* * *

In another area of the city, Riko carried a basket of fruit over to a booth, asking someone to mark it as organic.

Momoi carried some clothes for the tables when she saw Riko and asked, "Hey Riko, if you are done with your part can you help me with this?"

"Oh sure!" she replied, "It's not a problem."

The two set the table cloths down and opened up while Riko continued, "I can't believe this gossip today is becoming the news for tonight's event."

"Yeah tell me about it," she replied, "It's amazing how we can all can connect together."

"Yo, Satsuki! Hey, Riko!" said a familiar voice.

The two girls turned to see Aomine arriving as Momoi answered, "Dai-chan!"

"I heard you talking about the rumor. Well it's true. The Princess Goddess is going to be out tonight. Are you going to be there? Because I am," said Daiki.

Momoi looked at him with a small smile, replying, "Oh you just want to see her boobs!"

Aomine bushed heavily and replied, "O-n-no I'm not!"

Riko laughed and said, "That's totally you Aomine."

"N-no, p-please!" blushed Aomine, making a fake cough while trying to think a different subject.

"Actually where is Kuroko?" asked Riko.

"Yeah, were is Tetsu-kun? I wanted to see him tonight!" said Momoi.

"He's been very busy. I don't know if he will have time to talk to anyone today..." shrugged Aomine.

Momoi pouted in reply, "Ugh, you just want to keep him for youself!"

"Hey!" barked Aomine.

 _He's been out of sight for the last week or so...did something happen in the Temple of Time_ , thought Riko.

"Well let's not waste any time. We better get the balloons ready now," said Riko, "Momoi?"

"I'm going with her, see you later, Dai-chan!" answered Momoi as they both walked away while the pink-haired girl waved.

* * *

 **Hall of the Miracles, Sportsbrooke Townhall**

By 5 in the late afternoon, the Generation of Miracles (excluding Kuroko, Daiki and Midorima) assembled together. Akashi stood at the podium while the others sat in their seats, waiting for the remaining members to join up.

Midorima walked right on time into the room with a nod to Akashi. He replied with a nod in return as the Takao!Bird flew into the room and rested on top of Midorima's shoulder.

"Now then, where is Daiki? I told you all not to be late for this meeting…" said Akashi darkly.

Kise was fiddling with his fingers when the red-hair snapped, "Ryouta! Do you know where he is?!"

"I-I don't know, but he should be here soon," replied Kise, trying to smile while avoid getting scared, "Don't worry Akashiichi!"

Murasakibara munched down on his bag of chips and added, "Yeah, please don't worry Aki-chin."

"Last time I saw him was when he and Kise were playing a match over the jobs they had to do for tonight," replied Midorima as the bird screeched just after.

Akashi turned to Kise and answered with an annoyed response, "Ryouta, today is a very special day and you and Daiki were playing basketball?! I TOLD YOU TO GET EVERYTHING READY and you dared to NOT listen to my ABSOLUTE ORDERS?!"

Kise was about to reply when Aomine walked in and said, "Hey sorry for be- "

Before anyone could answer, Akashi's scissors soared across the area, narrowly missing Daiki's head by a few centimeters before it stabbed onto the wall.

"What did I tell you about today's meeting?" asked Akashi, trying to stay calm and dark, "I do not tolerate any lateness! You know it Daiki. Do NOT test my patience again. **_Do you understand?_** _"_

"I-I understand," replied Aomine as he was feeling a bit scared shitless, sitting down next to Kise.

The red-haired sighed and continued, "Well then, all of you, tonight is upon us...the Princess Goddess...our beloved Kuroko will finally be revealed to the people of this town. It has been a long year since the curse nearly destroyed us. Thanks to Kagami, Kuroko and the others, they have reversed what could have been the worst of this town. I expect all of you gentlemen to be on your best behavior...not just for tonight, but for also your future."

Midorima silently gripped his fist beneath the table while Kise said, "We understand Akashiichi."

Aomine nodded while Murasakibara finished his bag and added, "No worries, Aka-chin."

"Remember your stations, and keep an eye out for the Magic Six. Kagami has brought them here to this town. If you see them, do not give them any eye contact. Let Kagami bring them to the Goddess," answered Akashi.

* * *

 **Sportsbrooke Eco-Park**

The Magic Six and Gaardus followed Kagami through the town line and made their way to the Eco-Park where they saw several kids playing on the playground while a group of young boys were playing basketball.

Makoto smiled and turned to Alexa, holding his hand and saying, "Looks nice?"

"It does," he nodded.

Rei turned to Kagami and asked, "So you played basketball also?"

"Yeah," replied Kagami, "It's the best sport in the world! I'm Power Forward!"

The Magic Six stared at him with confusion at the terminology. Kagami scratched the back of his head and explained, "Oh it means that I'm the one who plays both offense and defense. I don't know how to uh describe it in simpler terms…"

"Well it seems like score points but also keep the rivals from scoring against you?" asked Nagisa.

"Something like that," smiled Kagami with a thumbs up.

"Sounds like a fierce race," said Rin while Haruka kept silent.

After a moment of silent, Alexa finally asked, "So is there a pool around here?"

Kagami's jaw nearly dropped as he wasn't sure how to answer this, "Uhhh…"

"Oh no worries," smiled Makoto, "We'll find one."

Haruka began to slowly strip off his clothes but Rin grabbed him from behind, "OI! HARU! Don't be doing this right now!"

"…There's none," said Kagami finally, "Swimming Pools do not exist here."

The Magic Six gasped while Gaardus kept silent and narrow his eyes.

"W-what?!" gasped Rei and Nagisa.

"In fact," said Kagami, looking at them darkly, "You guys ought to be either imprisoned or put to death. After seeing it for myself, you men indeed possess the forbidden magic."

Haruka and Rin stared back at him with a not too pleasant look while Rei asked, "Why is our magic forbidden?"

"And are you going to take us in to your authorities?!" said Nagisa with a glare.

"Under normal circumstances, yes," replied Kagami, "But, my master has been wishing to speak to you…so today you'll be at least out in the city before it is decided on what will happen to you."

"Master?" asked Makoto.

"Who?" asked Rei.

"…The Princess Goddess," said Kagami.

"Really!?" gasped Nagisa as he and the others were shocked.

"Are we going to be talking with her?" asked Rei as his eyes widened a bit.

"She'll be in the festival tonight yes, but none of you are to repeat this conversation or to show your magic, are we clear?" asked Kagami, "I'll protect you guys from the demons."

"Oh yes of course," nodded Alexa.

"We understand," said Makoto.

* * *

 **Nightfall: The Light Festival of the Princess Goddess**

As the sun continued to set down, the people in Sportsbrooke gathered together in the downtown district with booths, events, panels, games and other activities. Many of the people were dressed in kimonos and yukatas but a bunch were also dressed up in other outfits or dresses.

The Magic Six followed Kagami to a store to buy some kimonos for tonight. Afterwards, they followed him to the center of downtown where the Sportsbrooke Statue that symbolized the Goddess rested on a tall monument.

The area itself was crowded with adults and children happily living the night up to the fullest. Gaardus flew high up in the skies to make some observations just in case something went amiss.

"It's amazing," said Rin, "The festival is very colorful!"

Haruka walked over to see some grilled mackerel being made while Nagisa walked over to see some candy apples and Rei went over to a book sale.

"It's really nice here, Kagami," smiled Makoto.

"Thanks," he replied as he watched a group of little kids playing with a mini-basketball. He smiled to himself as he remembered a friend he met a while time ago who first told him about the sport.

"I hate to ask you this, do you really know why those who have water are hunted down?" asked Makoto silently.

"It's something that only the goddess can explain," he answered, "I'm sorry."

"Seems like our journey here is almost like…fate," said Makoto as he turned to Alexa as the younger one nodded.

Kagami looked at the couple and noticed how close they were as Makoto hugged around Alexa with a warm smile.

 _Maybe it was_ , thought Kagami.

Moments later, the audience began to shout and cheer on as they saw lights glowing by the statue monument. The time has come…

"Oi! Haru!" shouted Rin as he grabbed him back towards the others while Haruka nearly choked on the mackerel sample.

"R-Rin!" replied Haruka, "Don't grab me so harsh!"

Rei grabbed Nagisa as he said, "It's time! Let's hurry back!"

The Magic Six and Gaardus regrouped together as the crowds grew more excited by the minute. After a few minutes the announcement finally went on:

 ** _"Citizens of Sportsbrooke, the time has finally come! We are honored to finally reveal you, the spirit of the town…the Princess Goddess!"_**

A group of taiko drummers and other instrument players performed the music as a large explosion of confetti erupted from the statue. Seconds later, the Princess Goddess flanked by five other gentlemen dressed in their kimono stood at the top of the stairwell of the monument's base. The audience cheered on for the Princess Goddess happily as they unleashed their fire lanterns.

The lights from the lanterns made it more easily visible to see the princess. The woman had long hair colored in sky blue with eyes that matched the same color of the water. She was dressed in bright orange and white yukata that complemented the blue. She also wore a massive crown with jewels and an obi across her waist.

"PRINCESS GODDESS! PRINCESS GODDESS!" shouted the audience.

Rei was speechless while Nagisa's jaw dropped and said, "She really is pretty!"

Kagami nodded in agreement but was amazed to see how Kuroko was looking so amazing in this disguise.

As the people continued to light up the boxes and sending them up to the skies, the lights shimmered everywhere. The princess sat alongside with a blonde hair man, a darker-blue haired man with a tan complexion, a green-haired with a pair of glasses, a red-hair with blood red eyes, and a gigantic, tall purple-haired guy who was already munching on something. However, they were all dressed up in kimonos as well and they stood mighty and powerful like guardians.

"It looks like the princess is the one with the light blue hair," said Makoto.

"The one in the middle," muttered Rei, pushing up his glasses.

Alexa smiled happily with Rin while Haruka made a small smile too.

"PRINCESS GODDESS! PRINCESS GODDESS!" shouted the audience happily.

The princess turned her head and saw the Magic Six down in the crowds. Before any of them could reply, a voice was heard inside Makoto's head:

" _I've been waiting for you,_ _ **Makoto Tachibana**_ **.** "

"EHHHHHHHHHH!?" gasped Makoto as the others looked at him.

 **~Episode 1 END~**

* * *

 **~Episode 2 PV~**

 **Magic Six/Gaardus:** WELCOME BACK EVERYONE!

 **Alexa:** I'm so glad we are back on a new adventure!

 **Makoto:** It sure is great! Though we are a new generation of heroes!

 **Nagisa:** Rei-chan! There's gonna be a lot of goodies happening on this new journey!

 **Rei** : That and more to our dear audience that has followed in the past!

 **Rin** : Hehe! This new town of Sportsbrooke is a lot of fun, ne Haru?!

 **Haruka:** There is no pool.

 **Rin:** We know that! But we'll make them build a special one for us! And then we'll show them a sight they never seen before!

 **Kuroko:** Next time, Free! **_黒子はボクです_** ** _& _****_本気です_** ** _! - I am Kuroko and I am Serious!_** \- Your arrival to this world will begin great changes to Sportsbrooke.


	3. Episode 2: I am Kuroko & I am Serious!

**_Episode 2:_** ** _黒子はボクです_** ** _& _****_本気です_** ** _! - I am Kuroko and I am Serious!_**

" _I've been waiting for you,_ _ **Makoto Tachibana**_ **.** "

 _Th-that voice_ , thought Makoto, _it's coming from the princess!_

"Yes, it is I," she answered, "I can only talk to you this way from a long distance."

 _But we never met before_ , thought Makoto, _This is the first time we've interacted!_

"Indeed…however…there is someone who I met who knows about you very well…someone who is familiar to you," her voice echoed.

The Princess turned to Kise as he lowered his head towards her, "It's time to give back to the people."

She nodded and stood up tall and mighty despite the short height and opened up her handheld fan, unleashing a rainfall of flowers to the crowds. She danced around in circles to spread the wave further out as the audience awed in amazement.

"Thank you so much!" shouted one of the people, "Thanks to your blessing, Sportsbrooke will be protected once more!"

"PRINCESS GODDESS! PRINCESS GODDESS!" shouted the audience.

"It seems that by bestowing the light to the goddess and in return she gives out flowers back…of course, it's a way to pay respects to her," said Rei.

"But that seems weird how all the lights turned into flowers," said Rin.

Alexa held his hand to his heart, feeling a warmth flow of energy going through his system. A low glow of light shimmered on his hands. The others turned to see what was happening.

Before their eyes, Alexa opened his hands and they gasped to see the flowers that he held.

"It's a Sakura!" gasped Rin.

"H-how is it possible?!" asked Makoto, "Kagami earlier said there were no Sakura trees in this world!"

"My heart," said Alexa, "It must have been feeling emotional about something."

The group turned to the Generation of Miracles and the Princess Goddess while the latter still danced in place. However, a dark look from Midorima fell into Makoto's eyes while Kise waved out to Nagisa. The other blonde waved back happily.

"W-what are you doing!?" asked Rei.

"Just replying hi back," shrugged Nagisa.

* * *

"Amazing isn't it?" asked Akashi.

"Indeed," said Aomine, "The people here really do care for us. And for the princess too."

Kise turned to look at Midorima who was still staring towards Makoto with a dark expression. The Tako!Bird screeched to get Midorima's senses back to the present.

"Something the matter, Midorimacchi?" asked Kise.

"I'm fine," he replied, "It's just been a long day."

* * *

Elsewhere in the crowd, Riko and Momoi enjoyed the celebration and watched the Princess Goddess dancing and raining flowers around.

In her hands, Riko opened her palm and saw an iris.

"W-wait a sec…how did she knew I liked this flower?" she muttered.

"You felt it too?" asked Momoi.

Riko nodded and turned to the goddess while muttering, "Forgive me to invade your privacy princess but…"

She called upon her scanning ability to look through the princess's body. There was something fishy about this and she had to study it carefully to make sure of something. Immediately, she recoiled back in a state of shock.

"N-no…!" she gasped, "No it can't be!"

"Riko?" asked Momoi before she looked through the princess as well, gasping at the revelation, "I-is that?!"

"How can this be?!" said Riko, looking at Momoi, "I thought…no…he's been lying to us!"

"I can't believe it either…I thought he trusted us," said Momoi, feeling a bit sad and shocked.

"We have to get to the bottom of this!" she answered, "Let's go!"

Momoi nodded and followed Riko out of the celebration.

* * *

Alexa woke up and found himself alone in the darkness again. He remembered having this dream many times back home.

"W-where am I?" he asked to himself.

It was all silence and blackness in the void. He turned around and saw a man before him with a face that looked almost like his own.

"W-who are you?" asked Alexa, "Why do you keep appearing in my dreams?"

He walked his way over but was stuck in place.

"You've been in my dreams TOO many times! WHO ARE YOU!? WHY DO YOU LOOK LIKE ME!? CAN'T YOU AT LEAST OPEN YOUR EYES AND TELL ME!?" he shouted.

The man finally opened his eyes and smiled, saying, "I will be waiting for you...on the day you remember it all..."

* * *

 **Morning: Kagami's Loft**

"ALEXA!" shouted Makoto, shaking him to wake up. The other man gasped and breathed heavily while struggling to sit up from his sleeping bag. Rei and the others had worried expressions on their faces.

"W-where…?" began Alexa.

"You don't remember?" asked Rin, "We're at Kagami's place."

"Was it another dream?" asked Gaardus.

"Only one…it's always the same," said Alexa.

"The same one?" asked Haruka, "You mean with that man?"

"Yes, but this time…he finally opened his eyes," he replied.

"Did you recognize him?" asked Nagisa.

"Afraid not," he said.

"Well let's not dwell on it too much," said Gaardus, "It's a new day now and Kagami will be back here soon."

"That was nice of him to let us stay in his loft. But I'm worried about what will happen to us once we meet up with the Goddess and all," agreed Rin.

"I have a lot of questions!" said Rei while Nagisa smiled softly.

"Like why is there no pool?" asked Haruka.

"Haru!" replied Rin while Makoto chuckled.

"For example," giggled Rei.

"Yeah I'm also curious about this too," sighed Nagisa, "It's a shame that there are no pools here! I mean, do people even take baths!?"

"Nagisa!" said Rei.

Kagami walked in finally as he was carrying some bags from the markets. He saw that the Magic Six were all awakened from their rest.

"Did you all sleep well?" he asked.

"We did, thanks for asking," replied Rei.

"I'm feeling a bit hungry," said Alexa as his stomach growled.

"Oh that's not a problem. I got breakfast made for all you guys," answered Kagami.

"Yayz!" cheered Nagisa.

"We can't thank you enough for everything," smiled Makoto.

"So then, when will we go meet with the princess?" asked Rin.

"We'll leave after breakfast. However, I want you to meet some guys who will help us today," replied Kagami.

Two tall men arrived in the scene; one was about 6'4" with brown hair and eyes while the other was 5'10" with a pair of glasses with darker brown hair (perhaps black) and green eyes.

"Who are you guys?" asked Rei.

"This is Kyoshi Teppei and Hyuuga Junpei. These guys are my senpais," said Kagami, "They'll help us get to the fortress."

"Nice to meet you!" smiled Nagisa while the others bowed.

"Sounds like it'll be an escort," muttered Alexa.

"It seems so," nodded Rin while Haruka remained silent on the commentary.

"But first, we should all eat before we go, okay?" smiled Makoto.

"Yes!" said Alexa.

"So you cooked today Kagami?" asked Kiyoshi.

"There should be enough for all of us," replied Kagami.

"I'm ready then! Let's go eat!" answered Hyuuga.

* * *

Afterwards, the Seirin Trio led the Magic Six through the streets, heading towards the Palace of the Miracles which was a strange-shaped building that almost looked like a cross between a candle and a trophy with fancy exterior swirling designs.

"Amazing," said Makoto while Alexa's eyes were fixed on the design of the place.

Rin silently held hands to Haru while the latter slightly blushed and turned his head to the side.

"It is really beautiful," agreed Rei while Nagisa smiled.

They got up to the stairs which led to the front entrance. The majestic doors opened to reveal Aomine, Kise, and Midorima standing inside.

Midorima kept his silence while Aomine and Kise welcomed them inside.

"Oh you were the one who waved at me last night!" said Nagisa, "My name is Nagisa Hazuki!"

"Nice to meet you Nagisacchi! I'm Kise Ryouta!" replied the other blonde.

Midorima made a loud, obnoxious cough while Makoto carefully stared at him while trying not to look at his eyes.

 _He gave me that nasty expression last night,_ he thought.

"We apologize for asking you all to come in early this morning," said Aomine.

"It's fine," replied Alexa, "We got a lot of questions to ask."

"The Princess has been waiting. We'll bring you to her," said Kise.

They began their way through the halls of crystal and gardens, amazed by the sheer beauty of this place.

Alexa felt a strange vibe coming from Midorima while Rei smiled, "My name is Rei, it's a pleasure to meet you all."

"Save your introductions for when we meet with her," said Midorima.

Rei frowned to himself as he thought that was rude of the other megane to act this cold.

"I don't like him...he's awfully dark about something," whispered Rin to Haru.

Makoto turned to Rei with a bit of a shrug while the megane shook his head.

"What's his problem?" asked Nagisa silently to Kise.

"Don't worry about him," said the other blonde.

"He's just having a bad day," added Aomine.

Deciding to use his Suiei power, Alexa closed his eyes to focus on Midorima's mind, hoping to at least pry inside and see what was making him acting the way he is. For a moment, he saw something dark and nasty inside of him but before he could actually analyze it, he had to recoil as he nearly dodged Midorima's reaction.

"What's the matter, Alexa?" asked Makoto.

Kise turned his head to look at him briefly before turning back around to the others.

 _Even though it all seems alright, we are definitely guarded by them...probably because of our powers_ , thought Haruka.

Midorima turned to his bird and said, "Go fly around for a bit."

The Takao!Bird screeched and soared off while Gaardus watched the bird fly towards the opposite direction. He managed to observe some stuff about these gentlemen and was collecting data too thanks to Alexa opening inside of Midorima's mental state.

At the end of the hall stood Akashi and Murasakibara standing on guard. The Magic Six, Gaardus, the Seirin trio, Aomine, Kise, and Midorima arrived at the doors.

"Our master awaits you," said Akashi as the doors finally opened to reveal a bright room where the goddess sat on a soft-bed-like couch with curtains around. The room was mostly wide (though long if viewed from a different angle) with candles, plants, a few birds, and perhaps a small fountain of water.

"Welcome…Magic Six…please come in!" said the goddess's voice, "I've been expecting you!"

The team walked inside where they finally saw the person waiting for them. They all gasped in shocked to see that this person had shorter blue hair but had the same blue eyes and was looking more masculine.

"W-wait a sec…THE OUTFITS?! THE HAIR!?" gasped Makoto as he saw the wig standing on a mannequin and the outfits that was worn last night on there.

"You're not a girl?!" asked Nagisa and Rei.

The man stand up from his seat and replied, "I am just like you guys; a man bestowed with magic of my own. Welcome to Sportsbrooke Magic Six. My name is Tetsuya Kuroko, the Phantom of Basketball."

"Phantom?" asked Alexa.

"Wonder what that means?" muttered Rin.

"We have a lot of questions to ask," said Rei.

"I can see you do, Rei Ryugazaki," smiled Kuroko.

"Y-you know all of our names?!" asked Makoto.

"Indeed. There was someone who I met a while back…a villager from your world. He told me about you guys and with that, I was able to predict and foresee your arrival to this land," explained Kuroko.

"Who?" asked Nagisa.

"A man with pink-peached hair…with a name that sounds mildly suggestive…maybe romantic…" he replied.

Makoto gasped as he immediately realized what he was talking about as he answered, "N-NO!"

"You don't mean…" said Rin.

"HE'S ALIVE!?" asked Makoto.

"How?!" asked Rei.

"And he's here?" asked Nagisa.

"Yes, Kisumi Shigino made it to this world several months ago," said Kuroko, "Please sit down. I am sure we have a lot to discuss."

They all sat back down and continued their conversation as Makoto began, "We've been searching for him shortly after he disappeared...we thought he was dead!"

"Kisumi didn't want to burden any of you guys," explained Kuroko, "He came here to this world to start a new life and he's been much happier since."

"Happier?" asked Rei.

"So he wasn't happy in our world?" asked Nagisa.

"He didn't completely told me the story but he said that the world where you all were from was a bit too dangerous for him. He wanted nothing to do with that realm any longer," he explained, "So he came here and got his chance to study basketball."

"I remember our family told us the other sports such as basketball," said Rei, "I didn't realize Kisumi had a dream about it and wanted to make it his thing."

"Yeah," nodded Nagisa, "At least that makes sense."

"But where is he now? Is he still here in Sportsbrooke?" asked Makoto.

"I've only spoken to him once...since then he has not been heard of," replied Kuroko.

Rei's expression grew a bit worried while Rin said, "We have a bunch of questions to ask still, if it's alright."

"Go on," answered Kuroko, "I am all ears."

"The Legend of the Goddess...why is it that you are not what it says you are?" asked Haruka.

"The Legend was created to simply hide the painful story behind us," he replied, "Just over a year ago...this town faced a terrible crisis..."

"A crisis?" asked Rin.

"A curse," said Kuroko.

"What kind?" asked Rei.

"One of which affected all of us," said Aomine as he and the other Generation of Miracles stood side by side with Kuroko.

"These five men standing before me were affected under this spell," continued Kuroko, "They simply turned against our friendship and wanted to challenge me alone versus them in a match. And the people in the entire city sided with them as well."

"That must have been terrible! I can't imagine the pain you went through!" gasped Nagisa.

"Well it's not like there's no hope in this town. I simply had to find the man who would become "the Savior" of this place," said Kuroko.

"Who was it?" asked Rei as he was eager to meet this person.

"Please come in," said Kuroko as he looked up to the doorway.

Kagami walked in along with Kiyoshi and Hyuuga as the Magic Six were stunned by the fact that The Savior was actually him all along.

"EHHH!?" gasped Rin, Rei, and Nagisa.

"So Kagami is…?" asked Makoto.

" _I am a supporting actor, a shadow. But a shadow will become darker if the light is stronger and it will make the white of the light stand out. As the shadow of the main actor, I will make you, the light, and the number one in Sportsbrooke… **The Savior...**_ " explained Kuroko.

"I don't believe it!" said Rin, "You're The Savior?"

"I am," replied Kagami as he rubbed the back of his head with a slight sweat drop.

"But why didn't you tell us?!" asked Nagisa.

"We simply didn't want Sportsbrooke to be burdened with this fact. So we turned that day into a "Legend", and a "Legend" into a festival," answered Kuroko.

"But…how exactly did you save them? The others?" asked Haruka.

"The light from Kagami as his power he dons as "The Savior"," said Kuroko, "When the others were infected, they demanded me to challenge them in a basketball match. I gathered whoever was immune to the curse and we played the match. However, the darkness was not satisfied enough and they began to destroy the city from the inside out.

"Kagami was able to unlock his inner abilities by passing through the "Gate" and unleashed the ability to bring the people out of the darkness."

"The Gate?" asked Rei.

"It's a Metaphorical Gate," said Akashi, "If you are talented enough you can open it. Only some of us can go past it."

"Does it like hold magic or something?" asked Nagisa.

"More like it can unlock your greatest potential," said Kise.

"Sounds like similar to the sight we see when we swim together and…" began Rin.

"Rin!" said the others, hoping to not reveal their swimming talents after learning that this world banned swimming.

Kuroko only smiled and answered, "Don't worry. It's alright. We are aware of your talents as swimmers and holding the forbidden magic. However that magic is vital to your home in order to protect that reality."

"What are you going to do to us!?" asked Makoto, worried while Nagisa crept closer to Rei.

After a few moments, Kuroko answered, "Why would I put you guys to death or imprisoned when you have great potential for the city."

"And what are you asking for?" asked Haruka.

"Demons have been lurking around the outskirts and some have managed to get inside the city. It's true that our own magic is powerful but only yours with the forbidden powers can defeat them. We ask for your help in protecting the city until we can make further amends," said Kuroko.

"We're very much appreciated," replied Alexa.

"We'll do what we can to stop this threat," agreed Makoto.

Nagisa turned to Kise and said, "So…it seems like we'll be here in town for a while. I think we should start knowing each other!"

Kise grabbed Nagisa's hands and replied, "You wanna go shopping with me?!"

"OMG YES!" answered Nagisa as the two were already making cute faces.

"There he goes already," said Rin with a sweat drop while Rei shook his head with amusement.

The Takao!Bird flew into the room and landed in front of the magic six.

"Such a cute bird!" smiled Alexa as he tried to pet it.

"This is Takao," said Kuroko before turning to Midorima, "Must you keep our friend like this with guests around?"

Midorima replied by flicking his fingers, transforming Takao back to his human self just as Alexa nearly jumped back.

"Whoa!" gasped Rin while Harua's eyes twitched.

"Ehhhh?!" gasped Makoto.

"WOW! THAT'S AMAZING!" said Nagisa.

"Uhhhh," began Rei.

Midorima left the room afterwards while Akashi noticed him and keeping a note to himself to talk to him later.

"Hello everyone," smiled Takao, "I'm Takao Kazunari! Welcome to our lovely home!"

"You were such a pretty bird," replied Nagisa.

Takao rubbed on the back of his head with a bit of a blush, "Yeah…just an ability I have for Shin-chan."

"Well then, seeing as you gentlemen will be here in this city, there are some rooms for you guys in this palace. And you'll have the ability to go around in this city too," said Kuroko.

"Consider it as a gift from all of us," agreed Kagami.

"Thank you very much!" replied Alexa.

"Yeah, this is so much to ask!" nodded Rin.

"Thank you. And by the way could I have a look in your library?" asked Rei.

"You love books too much Rei-chan!" said Nagisa.

"Of course, please...go on ahead and take this time to explore around. My men will take you on a tour of this place," replied Kuroko.

"Thanks," smiled Rei as they began to split off into smaller groups.

* * *

 **Flashback: Aqua Duniya, 1 Month after the Purification Rite**

Upon completion of the Purification Rite (7 Days of Water Blessing), the Magic Six have forgotten what happened during that week since they were now busy taking their swim lessons finally. The first few weeks were good for some while a bit challenging for others.

Haruka was already going with his freestyle while Nagisa took on the breaststroke. Makoto has practiced both freestyle and backstroke (but mostly the latter) while Rin focused on the butterfly and freestyle. Rei has only practiced the butterfly in the meantime.

The Magic Six were not alone though; Sousuke, Seijuurou, Momotarou, Nitori, Aki, and a few other villagers were taking lessons as well. The Kingdom of Hawakoto relied on swimming as a means of sport, hunting, as well as for entertainment purposes.

At the Hawakotobi Swim Class, the students practiced their strokes, floating on the water and some practiced their diving.

Haruka was already doing his usual freestyle while Makoto smiled and said, "Like always, Haru-chan is graceful in his swimming!"

"Yeah, just like a dolphin!" agreed Nagisa turning to Rei with a smile.

Rei nodded in agreement while the blonde dove in to practice his breaststroke, recalling his lessons from Sasabe and assistance with Rin. The red-hair was developing his swimming of all the strokes while Alexa wasn't far behind but the latter was a bit slow in speed.

Rei watched them silently while he fiddled his swim cap. Makoto turned to him, "Something wrong?"

"I don't know if I want to swim today…" said Rei, "My swimming isn't as beautiful like everyone else's."

"Oh don't say that!" replied Makoto, looking at his purple eyes, "Your butterfly is actually great! Maybe you should just specialize that instead of doing an individual medley!"

"You're right," nodded the megane, "I guess I should. I'll definitely show this kingdom the most beautiful butterfly!"

Rin got out of the pool to get back to the diving blocks while Alexa reached his hand to the wall along with Sousuke and Aki and chuckled with them. The twins were at a different pool with some other students as they were learning about special diving techniques.

"You're doing better, your majesty," said Sousuke.

"You don't have to give the fancy titles," blushed Alexa.

"Well you are the High Prince," replied Aki.

"True, but you've been friends with us much longer than that," he smiled.

"Yeah! I like Alexa-chan's swimming!" giggled Nagisa after he took a breath from his practice.

Rin dove back into the pool to catch up with Haruka while Nitori arrived in a few minutes late but focused on his breaststroke.

* * *

After 20 minutes or so into the session, Sasabe blew the whistle and said, "Okay everyone! Let's get out for a moment and welcome our new visitor! We got a new trainer who will help us out!"

"T-trainer?" asked Nitori.

"I don't remember this," said Makoto.

Rei turned as Rin stopped abruptly with Haruka and got out to see the students gathering. Sousuke narrowed his eyes a little while Alexa and Nagisa got out.

"Come along! He's waiting!" said Sasabe, waving out to the group.

Nagisa grabbed a hold of Rei's arm and the megane slightly blushed. After a couple of minutes, the students sat down on the bench as a cloaked figure walked into the room and stopped in front of them. He took off the hood and stripped off his cloak as he donned a full swimsuit like Sasabe.

At the bleachers, Gou watched the new figure as she could already see the muscles and shape of this man; firm, yet visible muscles that made her smile a little.

 _He's cute_ , she thought.

"Good morning class. My name is Theagenes and I am going to be your advance assistant for your swimming skills. Goro and I have set up a training regimen that will help you swim faster and stronger as you continue onwards," said the new man.

'Starting next month, there will be a division of teams and you will eventually specialize in your skills and take them to competition levels. However, since there is not enough people yet, this will be about timings," continued Sasabe, "Once more people join the swim teams, we'll have more games and challenges provided for all of you."

"I appreciate for being a part of this great legacy!" smiled Theagenes as he bowed to the group.

The students muttered amongst themselves but Momo clapped his hands and the others eventually gave in to provide a proper welcome.

* * *

 **Later: The Sakura Tree, Hawakoto Palace**

Haruka sat alone on top of the tree and watched the petals drifted around through the breeze. After the session was done, he would normally go back to the private lessons but he called it off today.

Rin finally arrived (after he finished his private education lessons) and saw him up, asking, "Yo, Haru. What do you think about him?"

"…he's a creep," answered Haruka.

"EHHH!? Oh come on Haru! He's only trying his best to help us become great swimmers!" said Rin.

"I don't like timings," replied Haruka.

Rin sighed and answered, "But how are you going to press onwards when we start to do all the competitions?"

Haruka kept silent for a moment, ignoring that question. He never really liked to compete because he thought it meant nothing.

"Okay, I'm tired of having to shout from below," said Rin, "I'm going to climb up!"

The red-haired put his foot at the base of the trunk while trying to push himself up and stretching out his hand to the first branch. After a moment's of struggle, he finally grabbed it and smiled.

Good, he thought, I just need to pull up and get the branches.

He made another branch up, getting closer to Haruka. The blue-eyed boy remained silent and peaceful, trying to listen to the ocean around. Rin was about to get on the same branch as Haru when his foot suddenly lost it and his grip slipped.

"YAAHHH!" shouted Rin.

"WATERS OF THE GEL!" shouted a voice nearby as a ball of water/gel like substance appeared to help Rin landed safely on his back.

Haruka turned to see Alexa, Makoto, Nagisa, and Rei rushing to the scene with Rin.

"What were you thinking? You could have gotten hurt!" said Makoto.

"Are you alright, Rin-chan!?" asked Nagisa.

"I'm alright but…why does Haru like to go up there?" replied Rin.

"Maybe it's his time to think?" shrugged Makoto.

"For what?! I mean...why? What could he possibly be thinking?" sighed Rin.

"Maybe for his own future?" asked Alexa.

"Onii-chaaaan!" shouted Gou as she arrived at the group, "I found something important!"

"Eh?!" asked Rin.

"Gou-chan!" smiled Nagisa.

"It's Kou!" she answered.

"Gou!"

"Kou!"

"Gou!"

"Kou!"

"Kou!"

"Gou!"

"Haha, it is Gou!" said the blonde.

"Nagisa please!" sighed Rei.

"What did you find exactly?" asked Rin.

She handed the paper to him which was a diagram of what looked like a family tree.

"Look! It's our family but I can only read our parents' names!" she answered, "It was hidden somewhere in the family attic."

"Well it looks like our grandma's name is on there too but faded," he said, scanning the paper. He looked at the Toraichi (the father) side and gasped to see two blank spaces next to their father's name.

"W-wait a sec…there's two blank spots next to father's!" he gasped.

Haruka climbed his way down to see this while they grouped around to see the family tree.

"What's the matter?" asked Makoto.

Rin's hands nearly trembled but he looked at Gou and asked, "Father never said anything about siblings has he?"

"What? No, of course not," she answered.

"Maybe he didn't tell you about them?" asked Rei.

"No idea…but this isn't a good idea to take something from there, sister, take it back," said Rin, "If father finds out we were up there…he'll."

"No worries," she chuckled, "I'll get Aki-chan to make a copy of it."

"Rin, if it is true, then why anyone hasn't said anything?" asked Haruka.

"I don't know," he answered.

Gou took the paper back and returned inside the castle. Rei watched her before turning to Rin, "Are you not that curious?"

"It's not that," said Rin, "I went up to the attic once and I was caught and punished for the rest of the night. Father forbade us to go there. But I wonder…"

Alexa turned to see the sunset and said, "Well it's going to be sundown, supper will be ready soon."

"Yeah, I'm starving anyway! Let's go eat!" agreed Rin.

"YAYZ!" cheered Nagisa, "I'm getting hungry!"

"Nagisa, you are always hungry," said Rei while shaking his head.

The blonde stuck out his tongue at him and ran back inside. The others immediately followed, heading towards the hall for the families' grand dinner.

* * *

 **Flashback 2: Generation of Miracles – Kuroko's life**

 **13 Years Ago: The Village of Seirin**

Far out to the southwest, beyond the treacherous Desert Spikes Canyon, is a small village where the people face periods of sandstorms followed by droughts. Only one month of floods/rain season occurs in which the people have made some primitive engineer in maintaining the water.

A 7-year old Kuroko carried a basket of grain over his head, following a group of people heading to the markets. Since birth, his family has fallen into the worst of the worst in poverty. In order to make ends barely met, the blue-haired was forced to go into labor with the markets.

He looked up to the blazing sunny skies, wondering how far it would take for one to go up high enough and to be burned into the suns. All he wanted was to either leave this place or to at least die alone. His parents also worked in the markets until a recent accident when the building collapsed, killing them both in the process.

However, that same day, he met a person…another boy whose family was killed by some people with a strange tattoo design on their bodies.

"Hey, Kuro!" shouted the familiar voice.

Kuroko turned to see Chihiro Mayuzumi carrying a basket of dead leaves.

"Chi!" he answered, "What are you doing here?"

"Hey, I've heard that there's a strange guest here in town. The Mayor demands the children to attend because he's looking for someone," said Chi.

The two made their way to the Seirin hall where they saw the man in a cloaked figure standing with a staff. The hood covered the man's face turned to see the two when his eyes finally widened on the one.

"Yes…yess...yesssss…" hissed the man, "Give me this boy."

"Your payment?" asked the mayor.

"Oh it's on the way, I promise," said the man with a smirk, "Give me a week and you shall have your desire."

"One week," answered the mayor with a stern look, "Fail me and you will be killed."

The cloaked man walked up to Kuroko and revealed his surprisingly youthful face, "Well hello there…Kuroko Tetsuya."

Kuroko's eyes widened in shock as Chihiro was stunned as well.

"I have a specific job for you," said the man, "Come with me and I promise you a better life."

At nightfall, Kuroko followed the man to a small tent that he pitched outside of Seirin.

"It's dangerous out here!" said Kuorko, "The Sand Wolves and Rattle Snakes…"

"I have set up an area for you and me," answered the man, "They will not be a threat of ours."

"Are you some sort of magician or something?" asked Kuroko.

"Not just any man," he said, "I am Theagenes."

"W-what?! You mean…?" began Kuroko.

"You honestly thought I'd be an old-looking bastard?" he laughed, "Well I could take on that form if you wish…"

"NO!" he shouted.

"I'm only kidding," said Theagenes, "However, you…have been holding a strange power within you. Don't you wish you ever wanted to leave this place…leave Seirin?"

"And what makes you think you know about me?" asked Kuroko, "I don't understand who I even am!"

"Perhaps not, but…I can teach you the secret to making this town become more prestigious…and wealthier," answered Theagenes, "It's taking what's down on our feet…and making into something of value."

"T-the sand?" asked Kuroko.

"Yes…turning sand into whatever glass-based properties it can be made into," smiled the Dark One, "I can teach you how to make sand into crystal…and jewels…and more!"

"But…that's impossible," said Kuroko, "It's like having an entire garden growing! Nothing ever works here!"

"If you think that," replied Theagenes, "But if you learn from me, I can give you something better."

Kuroko closed his eyes for a moment, feeling totally unsure about all of this. While it's true that he never got much support from his parents, just how could he suddenly trust this guy? However, should it be true that this man knows something…

"Alright," he answered, "But I expect one thing in return."

"And what is it do you desire?" asked Theagenes.

"…to become a Phantom…and not always be noticed easily unless I make it my will," said Kuroko.

"Such a unique power to be granted…but remember this: all magic comes with a price!" replied Theagenes.

* * *

 **1 Week Later...**

The villagers gasped in amazement at the sight of jewels, glass, and crystals at the town hall. The mayor himself stared at Kuroko and asked him; "Did you find all of this?"

"Indeed I have," he answered, "Buried in the deepest heart of this town. There is an endless pot of valuables that will bring people from all over the world to see."

And sure enough, visitors from other cities came by the score, pouring money into the town. The excessive amount of wealth transformed the small village into an industrial sized city.

Six years have gone by after this and the people were living in better conditions but still faced the same weather patterns. Theagenes smirked from afar as he stood along with two gentlemen. They stared at the city.

"So then? When do you want us to capture him?" asked the darker toned man.

"It's not that boy, it's the friend of his…he is the true phantom powered being," said Theagenes, "Kuroko is just simply a madman."

"But you're the one who taught him magic!" said the blond-haired man with a piercing beneath his frontal face.

"True, but the problem with him is that he was immune to the curse between him and his friend. The friend is the one whose cursed powers will bring about the destiny of this world," replied the Dark One.

* * *

 **Seirin's Gold Diggin' Shop**

"Oi, Kuroko!" said Chihiro, "Can you help us with the crystal dishes?"

"Be right there!" he replied, "I'm trying to polish off the golden goblets!"

The two along with a bunch of other employees were closing up the shop for the day as some of them were checking the inventory while others were reorganizing the shelves. Kuroko and Chihiro became the store managers but also worked along with the workers.

"I can't believe it's going to be 6 years since it all began," smiled Chihiro, "Thanks to you. The people of Seirin are living in better conditions."

"Yeah," nodded Kuroko, "I couldn't say it better."

"Well it'll be time to lock up the shop soon so we better get everything set," said Chihiro.

Once everyone got out, Kuroko and Chihiro locked up the doors with a sigh of relief. Finally it was the weekend and they could sleep in till later tomorrow.

"You know, with this successful business, we should travel together," smiled Chihiro.

"You think so?" asked Kuroko.

"Think about it, we can expand our business to the other cities!" he replied.

"Sounds a bit risky but we can consider it someday," nodded Kuroko.

The two parted their ways for the night but one of them was not going to see the next day so beautiful.

* * *

"Chihiro!? CHIHIRO!?"

* * *

Chihiro opened his eyes and found himself tied up on a post with two men staring at him. They were clearly older than he was with evil smirks and grins and the tattoo marks.

 _T-those men_ , he thought, _the rumors…no!_

"Indeed it is us," said Jason Silver, "The Jabberwocks!"

"We just got one motherfucking simple question for you monkey," added Nash Gold Jr, "Who taught you the secret to make all that treasure?"

"W-what treasure?" asked Chihiro.

Jason kicked him on the face and replied, "Stupid monkey! Clearly you know him! You got the powers that we've been waiting to obtain from!"

"Next time you don't respond, your hand gets twisted," threatened Nash.

"I have not learned anything!" said Chihiro, "I've only learned how to maintain the business! If you want answers, I'm not the one you want!"

"What a bratty monkey," sighed Jason, "Can we kill this dick?"

"We haven't got into the heart of the conversation yet," said Nash as he went on his knees to look into Chihiro's eyes.

"Clearly your powers are dormant just like his…assuming that if you do know the secret behind all of this, you would've been fighting us by now."

"Let me go!" growled Chihiro, "It's Kuroko! He's the one that has manipulated the sand into gold!"

"W-wait a sec," said Nash, "You mean that bastard is the one who taught the madman to make business?!"

Chihiro gasped to himself as he realized how much danger he put his sole friend into. Clearly he had to think of a way to break out before…

"So it was Kuroko after all…" said Jason, "Of course Theagenes kept us away from him because of his precious game pieces…but I think it's time we eliminate one of his pieces before he tries to make this a project."

* * *

Kuroko opened his eyes as he found himself lying on the white background. He saw a tall man standing before him donned in a red basketball jersey with the number 11 on it. The man had black hair with snow white skin with a small smile on his face.

"I-it's you again," said Kuroko, "Who are you and why do you appear in my dreams?"

The man smiled a bit wider and answered, "Because you are my future self…you are my descendant…"

"F-future…self? Descendant?" asked Kuroko.

"I placed a part of my heart into you," said the man, "Just like five other men who were my companions. We need you to keep the true heart of our team to stay alive."

"W-wait, please, I need your help," replied Kuroko, "I need to locate my friend!"

"He's still alive but you have yet to awaken your true power as a Phantom," answered the man.

"What is your name?" asked Kuroko.

"Kaede Rukawa, the Old Phantom of the Generation of Marvels," he said, "You must carry on the power of the Phantom to find the man who will one day become 'the Savior'."

"The Savior?" asked Kuroko.

"He was a friend of ours, in fact…he was very close to me even though we didn't start off well with each other, but he was the Savior our people before the world shattered away," explained Kaede.

"Who is the man?" he asked.

"This man will carry the same number on his jersey…the number that my friend has worn…but this future self of his will be powerful enough to bring the light out and protect this world at all costs," said Kaede.

"That's nice but...I have to find my friend!" replied Kuroko.

"I will lead you to him...your friend, take my hand," answered Kaede.

* * *

Kuroko found himself in a series of caverns where he saw the ghostly figure of Kaede leading him through.

"Your friend is this way," said Kaede, "Please hurry! I don't think there's enough time left!"

The two raced through the caverns, finding themselves deep underground from the surface. After a few twists and turns, they found themselves in a chamber where they heard a group of men laughing along with two of them holding a prisoner in their hands.

Chihiro was bounded to a post with stuff tied to his hands and mouth, preventing him from shouting or trying to escape.

"Now then, among you men," said Jason, "Give us a wealthy sum and the boy is yours."

Kuroko gasped to himself as he recognized the tattoos on their bodies; Theagenes told him (while training him his magic) about a group of men that he was on the run from that longed desire to build wealth.

"These people…" said Kuroko quietly.

"Indeed," replied Kaede, "They are the Jabberwocks."

"I have to save him!" he answered.

"So you too desire power?" asked Kaede, "To what extent do you want it for?"

"…to protect those who do care for me," said Kuroko.

"Then accept your true power…not the one that bastard taught you…" he replied.

"M-my true power?" trembled Kuroko as he thought about his entire life with his unusual abilities when people called him a ghost or a demon.

" _Your power is the same as my own_ ," said Kaede, "But only you are the one who currently possesses it; believe in it and you'll be able to save him."

Kuroko closed his eyes and stepped into the room; worried that he would be caught but to his surprise, no one even turned their heads. He quickly got up to the post where he carefully took out a small knife and cut the ropes apart. The men were too busy arguing about the cost of the boy that no one noticed him escaping.

"Kuroko!" gasped Chihiro, being pulled by his friend, "H-how did you find me?!"

"No time!" he answered, rushing through the caverns, "We have to get out of here now!"

The two made their way towards the surface when they saw a massive sand storm heading towards them.

"Save yourself…" smiled Chihiro, "Forgive me…"

"NO! CHIHRIO! CHIHIROOOO!" he screamed as he tried to pull him along but the boy ran towards into the dust storm.

"If I survive those men will try to find me…you on the other hand have the true power to defeat them…but you must flee…GO!" replied Chihiro.

The sand storm covered him as Kuroko tried to chase after but it was no use. He could hear Kaede's voice to teleport out of there. Kaede brought him on a road path that led to a city down ahead.

"W-where have you taken me?!" said Kuroko, furious.

"To a special place where you will find your team mates…those who you must guide," replied Kaede, "Welcome to Sportsbrooke…"

Kuroko stared at the city ahead; despite how upset he was for losing his only friend, he was also curious at the same time about his future. Just what would he find there?

"My time here is almost up," said Kaede, "As a spirit I cannot stay here in the realm of mortality…I wish you the best of luck for finding your team."

"W-wait!" shouted Kuroko but the ghostly figure shimmered away as the sun glowed up the morning skies.

* * *

 **Present Day: The Sportsbrooke Desert Markets**

The Magic Six broke into smaller groups with the Generation of Miracles: Rei and Nagisa followed Kise while Haruka and Rin followed Aomine and Makoto and Alexa following Murasakibara. Akashi went to find Midorima while Kuroko stayed behind along with Takao.

Rei and Nagisa went down to the market district with Kise as the other blonde promised Nagisa to go out shopping. The megane already got a book that talked more about the Princess Goddess Legend along with other historical information that he would plan to research later.

"Isn't this great!?" smiled Kise, "Nagisacchi?!"

"Yeah it is Kise-chan!" giggled Nagisa, "The food here is amazing!"

"You and Kagami would be great competitors for food eating contests," smirked the other blonde.

"Oh I've seen how much he eats already! He's definitely a good one!" nodded Nagisa.

"Excuse me for a moment, Kise-kun," said Rei, "But is it true that there have been more demons in this town lately?"

"Afraid so," sighed Kise, "But at least everything seems all peaceful for now."

"I wouldn't worry about it Rei-chan," agreed Nagisa, "Kuro-chan has it under control!"

"True but I don't trust him…the one in the green hair," said Rei.

"Oh, Midorimacchi," replied Kise, "I guess you're right on that; he's been acting strange lately. Normally he welcomes all visitors without a glare but I honestly have no clue on what he's been thinking."

"How about Takao-chan?" asked Nagisa, "Is he close?"

"Oh yes!" said Kise, "Friends since the beginning. However, I wouldn't rely on him either though. He also is as suspicious."

Rei was about to reply when the trio heard a bunch of people screaming followed by an explosion to the east.

"SHIT!" growled Kise, "Come on!"

They made their way towards the source of the explosion where they saw a bunch of demons appearing from a building.

"Dammit!" he growled as he took out his gun at the ready.

One of the demons charged up to Kise and swapped him down.

"KISEEE!" shouted Nagisa.

"NAGISSAAAA!" cried Rei as he grabbed him to avoid an attack.

Gaardus flew down into the scene to fire some blast attacks. However the demons were not ready to give in as easily.

Kise barely got up with his arm bleeding but he fired a few more blasts while several of the Sportsbrooke Police arrived in to combat them as well. The civilians were forced to evacuate the area but Rei was already getting a bit curious about these monsters.

"Rei-chan, it's not safe here!" said Nagisa.

"No…something about them…" replied Rei, feeling an abnormal wavelength, "It's like they're not real…"

"What are you saying?!" asked Kise, "These monsters are frightening enough!"

One of the demons smashed down a small tower, causing rubble to rain down. Nagisa gasped as he saw a little baby being stranded. He rushed his way over as his eyes suddenly glowed neon pink.

"NAGISAAAAA!" screamed Rei.

"NAGISAACHIIIII!" shouted Kise.

Time seemed to have slowed down as Nagisa's Suiei Necklace finally glowed neon pink. Waves of water unleashed from the blonde as the raining rubble shattered into dust.

"I knew it!" said Gaardus, "Nagisa! It's time!"

Nagisa gasped as he could feel power flowing through his veins. He nodded as he looked at the demons with narrowed eyes.

 ** _"PENGUIN POWERRRRRR, MAAAKKKEEEEE UP!"_** shouted the blonde, raising up his right hand in the air. His nails turned magenta in color as the power inside of him was finally unleashed.

The background transformed into a spiraling vortex as Nagisa could feel bubbles floating around him through his transparent body. He rotated his arms and hands around in a pattern of the breaststroke as pink ribbons of energy were unleashed from his body. He then donned a pair of golden cuffs and wristbands along with a jeweled headpiece and earrings.

He made a cartwheel flip as he donned his red-white vest, his neon-green head piece with a red-white band that attached to his head. Once he was back on his feet, he donned sashes of purple, and red fabrics that took care of his lower half of the anatomy.

Nagisa smiled with a giggle as he twirled around with the magical waters that danced with him side by side while the cries of a penguin could be heard in the background.

The newly transformed Suiei God was ready for action as a magical book of spells appeared in front of him and he grabbed it while taking a badass stance between him and the demons.

Kise stood in amazement while Nagisa made his introduction, **_"For swimming and bonds, I am the Suiei God of Breaststroke and Fun, Suiei Hazuki! As a fighter of my team, I will bring fun to the table!"_**

 _So it's really true,_ thought Kise, _all of them do possess the forbidden magic!_

"Now's the time to fight back!" shouted Gaardus, "Nagisa!"

 _He's really beautiful_ , thought Rei, _I wonder what I will look like with my powers?_

"ICY WATER CYCLONE!" chanted Nagisa as he blew a kiss that unleashed a chill in the air as the demons found themselves in puddles of cold water that instantly froze into ice moments later.

Nagisa snapped his fingers to use the water abilities and freeze the demons completely before shattering them into shards.

The people that witnessed this were stunned as some were already conflicted about the forbidden powers. Kise was sort of stuck in place as he knows that the people depend on him and the other Generation of Miracles. The mother of the baby arrived and thanked the blonde for saving her child.

 _Nagisacchi might have saved us,_ he thought, _but now that the people saw me with him…they're gonna start rumors about our allegiance!_

"Is something wrong?" asked Rei.

"Oh no!" replied Kise, making a false smile, "It's all good. We should get going now."

"Oi!" shouted one of the cops, "You there! The blonde and that dress!"

Another cop grabbed Nagisa's arm while the first one said, "What kind of magic was that?!"

"Stop!" shouted Kise as he stepped in the way.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" shouted Rei as he tried to get Nagisa back.

"L-Lord Kise!" gasped the police, "What's the meaning of this!?"

"The Princess Goddess has welcomed them in," he replied, handing over a scroll that Kuroko wrote earlier in order to permit the Magic Six to stay in town despite holding water magic.

"It's official orders from the Princess Goddess and approved by the Prime Minister," explained Kise, "And besides, he just saved lives here from those demons, did he not?"

"T-true but…" began the cop.

"My name is Nagisa Hazuki, what's yours?" asked the other blonde.

The first cop turned towards him and revealed, "Officer Kousuke Wakamatsu. My partner here is in training; his name is Ryou Sakurai."

"Welcome to Sportsbrooke, Nagisa," answered Ryou.

"Rei Ryugazaki," said the megane, introducing himself.

While the introductions were being made, a shadowy cloaked figure stood hidden behind the scenes, wondering how much longer it will take before the city will begin to suffer once more. More so, he had to take revenge to someone who is closer to him before obtaining what he wanted…

"Makoto…" he hissed silently.

 **~Episode 2 END~**

* * *

 **~Episode 3 PV~**

 **Makoto:** So this is the History of Sportsbrooke?

 **Nagisa:** All these books here for Rei-chan!

 **Gaardus:** The fourth Suiei God is awakening…

 **Rin:** But we still don't know why swimming was banned!?

 **Haruka:** Maybe the water hates them?

 **Rei, Makoto, Rin:** HARU!

 **Nagisa:** HARU-CHAN!

 **Alexa:** I got a bad feeling about this…

 **Aomine:** Next Time, Free! **_Forbidden All Hard!_** The only one who can defeat me…is ME!


	4. Episode 3: Forbidden All-Hard!

**_Episode 3: Forbidden All Hard!_** _禁断のオールハード！_

 **Outside of Sportsbrooke: The Golden Grain Fields**

Daigo looked through an old scroll that had some of the letters of him and his family. He couldn't believe his eyes to realize that many years later, everything was going well for the family?

He lived in a different place…long ago…when it was him being the eldest of the three, Mamoru, and Toraichi. However, to think that Toraichi's son has come here to Olympia…what could this possibly be?

 _He's absolutely insane_ , thought Daigo, _thinking that to reunite all the sports back together and allowing swimming to be accepted once more?_

"Oi! Daigo!" shouted Katsunori, "What's the matter!?"

"Nothing!" he replied back, "I'll be right there!"

"Alexandra is going back to downtown to get some supplies! You want to join her?" asked Katsunori.

"…I guess I should," he answered, as he formed a plan inside his head.

* * *

 **Back on Aqua Duniya: Matsuoka Family Sector**

Gou snuck her way back down the stairs as she was happy to find the piece of paper of the family tree. She discovered it long ago and wanted to give it to Rin but the elder brother was worried of getting caught.

However, she had a dream about Rin…and it wasn't a good one either. She had to start taking measures.

 _Mother, I wished you were around still with the other queens,_ she thought, _how can I confront father-sama like this?_

She arrived in the family hall and saw a few servants cleaning around. Making sure no one noticed her, she casually walked her way through while hiding the paper. She made her way back outside where Sousuke, Nitori, Awlida, Momotarou, and Seijuurou waited.

"I found it," she said, "Let's head down to the Jangwa Meadows."

"Are you sure about this?" asked Nitori.

"Maybe your father is trying to spare something?" asked Sousuke.

"I didn't like what I saw in my dream," said Gou, "I won't let onii-chan or the others die because of us not acting at least!"

* * *

 **Planet Olympia: The City of Sportsbrooke**

Riko and Momoi arrived at the Miracle Palace in hopes to visit Kuroko. They both had a lot of questions to ask to the Goddess.

"Riko, are you sure this is a good idea?" asked Momoi.

"We have to," she answered, "We don't know what Kuroko's true plans are for this city. I still don't trust the Prime Minister here but talking to Kuroko will at least make things more comfortable."

The two girls walked up the steps and saw Murasakibara leading a red-hair and a dark-navy blue haired through the halls.

"Muk-kun!" she gasped.

"Oh it's you, Sa-chin…and Riko-chin," he replied while Rin and Haruka stared at the two girls.

"Are these guys visitors?" asked Momoi, amazed by their muscles already.

"Uhhh…um…H-hello?" blushed Rin as he tried to ignore their cleavage. Haruka turned his head to the side while Riko softly chuckled.

"They were summoned by the Princess Goddess and…" began Murasakibara.

"Don't be playing games with us!" snapped Riko, "We know the truth!"

"W-what?!" gasped the tall man.

"We know what's going on!" said Momoi, "We saw who the Goddess is…"

Murasakibara sighed and answered, "Look, we're trying to spare some pain for this city."

"You guys know Kuroko?" asked Rin.

"Well of course!" said Riko, "He's…well…our friend but we need to get over to him now!"

"I'm worried for Tetsu-kun!" agreed Momoi, "But I must admit he did a great job being mysterious as the princess."

"QUIET DOWN!" shouted Murasakibara, "Other people might hear this and they'll lose faith for this city!"

The two girls nodded and he led them along with Haruka and Rin back upstairs until they reached the room where Kuroko sat. Murasakibara apologized for the emergency visit and he departed with Haruka and Rin to show them walls around the palace.

"Kuroko, what were you thinking?" asked Riko, "This whole time?!"

"Tetsu-kun, don't worry, we'll keep this quiet," smiled Momoi.

Kuroko finally got up and said, "Like what Murasakibara said, it's to keep this town from having to suffer the uncensored truth that night when the curse struck the town. Both of you were not affected but I am sure you remembered."

"Well yes of course," said Riko, "I helped you find Kagami and the others."

"And I made sure that they were all nourished and ready," added Momoi.

"But what exactly did happen though?" asked Riko.

Kuroko closed his eyes for a moment and began the story, explaining how the city of Sportsbrooke was affected by a storm of dark clouds invading the city, turning the inhabitants against each other though the spell put the Generation of Miracles all against himself.

"They wanted a simple basketball game of them verses myself but we found some people that were surprisingly immune to the curse and we managed to make the team," explained Kuroko, "However, what you don't know is that Akashi began using the power of his scissors to create some bloodshed while Midorima unleashed a series of air attacks and the others using shadow-powers. Kagami had to unlock the gate while in the zone in order to dodge their attacks and was able to unlock his inner light; the Savoir."

The girls gasped as it was all beginning to make some sense. However, how and what did 'Princess Goddess' was coming into being?

"The Princess Goddess was actually a term that was used back in ancient history," said Kuroko, "When the rest of the miracles were healed we used the term to describe myself who gave 'birth' to the Savoir who then brought the light back to this town."

"And those demons?" asked Momoi.

"They're left over survivors from the darkness," he answered, "They're still trying to take revenge to this town. However, we gained new allies based on a prophecy that was read in the Temple of Time."

"A prophecy?" asked Riko.

"A group of men who carry powers that are very dangerous…the forbidden magic of water…only they can cleanse and purify AND revitalize. Light itself can only cleanse and purify," he said.

"But the element of water though…" said Momoi, "It destroyed everything when this world was once beautiful!"

"Water is very powerful yes…" agreed Kuroko, "But we have all been misled by that falsehood. Though I do not know what triggered it but…I have foreseen a shadow that will definitely take vengeance to this world if we are not careful."

"You spend a lot of time praying don't you, Tetsu-kun?" asked Momoi.

"It's part of the duty as the Goddess," he chuckled.

"Well then, what do you want us to do?" asked Riko.

"Seeing that now the truth is armed on you, I think it's time you start learning your potential…and use that as your own power," he said, "Your powers may be scanning others but there's far more into you than you think."

"Who are these group of men that are here?" asked Momoi.

"The Magic Six…they are the Legend Suiei Gods," said Kuroko, "They are said in prophecy to hold greater power than all of our own put together."

"You mean those two men earlier…?" asked Riko.

"Yes, that was Haruka Nanase and Rin Matsuoka," replied Kuroko.

* * *

Midorima sat alone with the Takao!Bird as they were at one of the more secluded areas that overlooked the city. In his hand carried a set of circles and names on a piece of paper. He remembered the day when he first walked into the shop and the owner foreseen a prophecy from long ago. Desired to know the truth, Midorima took on a mission alone to find his origins.

But that was when things were getting nasty. His biological mother was missing all these years and ended up on a different world in a total unfamiliar yet familiar environment. On the list of names he had a red "x" marked to the ones who he wanted to take his vengeance to.

"I need you to go spy on him," said Midorima, "You are my only hope if I am going to take my revenge."

The bird screeched and soared off, heading back to the city.

* * *

Aomine led Makoto and Alexa through the Basketball courts where they watched some people play for fun while others practicing for competitions.

"Has everyone played basketball?" asked Alexa.

"Well we do welcome some other sports but they have their own laws," said Aomine.

"Laws?" asked Makoto.

"Akashi's political views are more for Basketball so we have more courts for them. Other sports do have their courts but they are not owned by us the government," he explained, "However we have set forth a set of laws in the last few months."

"Do the people agree with this?" asked Alexa.

"Most of them do; lots of others don't…" sighed Aomine, "But that's just how the way things work here."

"I see," said Makoto, "Then…do you think we'll find Kisumi?"

"I haven't met him…only Kuroko has. You would have to talk to him again and see if he can hand you some information," he replied, "Besides, I wouldn't bother him…he's probably happy the way things are."

Makoto felt a bit concerned but he shrugged it off and turned to Alexa, "Don't worry. I'm sure we'll find someone to help you."

He turned back to Aomine and asked, "Aomine, does this city have anything…in terms of medicine…or some sort of magic that can deal with dark curses?"

"Well there is a place," he said, "But I don't know if you'd want to go there. The man who owns this "mystic place" is a bit of a wild guess."

"A wild guess?" asked Makoto.

"…he's known for his well-round in sports but…he's also got some really strange powers," he explained, "His name was Theagenes."

Makoto and Alexa gasped as Aomine looked at them in a bit of a shock, "Y-you guys know him!?"

"I…it's a long story," said Makoto, turning back to the basketball court, "…he came to our world long ago and taught us how to swim competitively."

"Hmm, well that's interesting," replied Aomine, "He taught us basketball. However, we somehow knew what we were doing but his teachings helped us unify together."

"And that's when you were called the Generation of Miracles?" asked Alexa.

"Yeah," he smiled, "Something like that. However, not long after his teachings…before the curse struck this town, something happened to Kise and Akashi."

"Oh?" gasped Makoto and Alexa.

"They were beginning to talk about some strange nonsense about past lives…past incarnations…and how they had duties from the Generation of Marvels," he explained, "With a prognosis from Theagenes, he told us that we were all reincarnated from these past lives."

"Past lives?!" asked Alexa.

"We were born long ago before the world was destroyed and had a different set of names…I was Miori Kishimoto, an ancient basketball player from Toyotama," said Aomine.

"And the others?" asked Makoto, fascinated.

"Kise was Ryouta Miyagi, which is kinda funny how that name was used again…as Ryouta…not to mention that both of carnations had the number 7 on their jerseys…I had the number 5 both past and present."

"Quite a fate," chuckled Alexa, "That you'd carried the same number and similar names."

"Rei would be fascinated to discover this history," agreed Makoto, "Is there by chance a library we can go to?"

"Well it's no doubt that your megane-friend would be there," smirked Aomine, "But sure, I'll bring you guys."

* * *

 **~Sportsbrooke Metro Library**

Kise brought Nagisa and Rei to the massive library not far from the Miracle's Palace where the latter two were stunned at the endless books. Several scholars, students, and other members and visitors were in an endless joy of reading, observations and having some quiet casual conversations amongst one another.

"How many books are here?" asked Rei, stunned.

"Thousands and more," he smiled, "There is at least one book about every topic you want. For example, a zoology section to the left and on our right we have books about cooking."

Nagisa smiled and looked over to the zoology section, asking, "Are there any books about penguins?"

"Of course," smiled Kise, "Let's go and check them out, Nagisacchi!"

The two giggled silently together while Rei's eyes fixated at the History section. He got their attention and asked, "Mind if I go to the History section?"

"Of course! Have fun!" said Kise while Nagisa dragged the other blonde through the aisle.

"Ki-chan we're going to look for penguins!" chuckled Nagisa while the other blonde giggled while trying not to be too loud as Rei could see some people with annoyed looks.

Rei walked over to the history section, hoping to find more mythology in the city of Sportsbrooke. He was of course still suspicious about Midorima but had to push it to the side, knowing that after he learned from home, there had to be something...

Something that the city was hiding.

The megane picked up a few books but found nothing but weird translated languages. He looked over at another section and saw something that almost looked like the library back at home. He pulled it out and saw a book with a symbol of a planet on there with different images of the elements.

"This looks interesting," he muttered silently and he sat down at a table, reading through the pages.

His eye caught a familiar text as he slammed his hand to stop the pages with the words; "Prince Julius", "The Solar Crystal of Destiny", "Tragedy of the Water Gods".

Rei's eyes widened in shock as he began to read what was written.

 _I remember learning about this back at home_ , he thought, _the others don't know much about this mission but father told me that we had to find something of his…_

He flipped a few pages over and saw what looked like the power of the Solar Crystal glowing brightly, repelling the enemies away.

"That light…" he muttered as he remembered when Alexa used the power of his Dragon to summon that bright light against the Shadow Mafia back on the other reality.

Gaardus flew in next to Rei and looked at the book, asking, "You found anything?"

"I…I did," said Rei, "This text contains information about Prince Julius and what happened to Olympia long time ago. According to this, Julius wanted to take over the world with the Solar Crystal but he and his five guards were killed when an invasion struck their home. Since then no one has found the crystal nor their remains."

"So it is true," muttered Gaardus, "From what you learned back home...the royal families like many others are after the Solar Crystal."

"But why would they want it?" asked Rei, "What are they going to do?"

"No idea," replied the Phoenix, shaking its head, "Maybe they're worried it'll be in the wrong hands."

Rei's face grew a bit worried and answered, "But the power of the crystal is too great, having it into the wrong hands will…"

"Rei, I'm sure our families will never use it for evil intentions," replied Gaardus, "All of the families only want the best."

"I Know but…" began Rei.

"Hey Rei-chan!" said Nagisa as he and Kise arrived, "Did you find anything interesting?"

Kise saw the book and his eyes widened a little as he recognized that image. He also heard some parts of the conversation which grew his concern even more.

 _I should've known,_ he thought, _that's why they're here…to get the Solar Crystal. But there's no way…the crystal hasn't been found for eons._

Gaardus screeched and said, "I think Makoto and Alexa are coming."

The trio turned to see them along with Aomine.

"Hey guys!" smiled Alexa.

"Looks like someone had his head in the books," said Makoto while Nagisa chuckled.

"Well someone had to do some research," replied Rei.

Aomine looked at Kise's mildly worried expression. The taller blonde whispered in his hear, "I need to tell you something…in private."

The two walked away from the group as they went to a different aisle of books.

"What's the matter?" asked Aomine.

"Rei found a historic book that details the past before the shattering," said Kise, "He somehow knows about Julius and the Solar Crystal. Their bird was also talking to him that their families are searching for it."

"The Crystal?" he asked.

"Yes," replied the blonde, "This may be dangerous for us and for the city."

"You think that those guys would have any connections to Julius?" shrugged Aomine.

"I have no idea," he answered, "Should we talk to Akashi?"

"Probably not a good idea," said Aomine, "After we know about his past…he's still on the road to redemption. Maybe Tetsu might know more and might have reasoning to allow them here."

"Right, we'll talk to him later," agreed Kise, "Let's get back to them before they start to suspect us."

The two returned to see Makoto chuckling at Nagisa's joke while Rei blushed red. The megane turned to the penguin to switch subjects and asked, "You found anything on penguins?"

"Yeah! Some were really great pictures! However, I'm kinda sad that they're critically endangered in this world," said Nagisa.

Alexa turned to see Aomine and Kise and for a moment, he sensed something about those two but pushed it the side and smiled, "Is something the matter?"

"Oh no! Everything's fine!" replied Kise as he grinned happily, "Aominecchi just missed me so much that he had to kiss me!"

Aomine playfully hit him saying, "Oi! Don't tell them about that!"

Alexa and Makoto shared a nervous sweatdrop for a moment while Gaardus preened on its feathers

"Kise, by the way, they want to go see Theagenes," said Aomine.

"Ohhhh, yes, yes, yes. I know where to go…but I think Midorimacchi knows him better than I myself," replied the blonde, "But I guess we can take these guys there."

"So when can we see him?" asked Rei.

"Well he's usually open nearly 24/7 but he does tend to walk around in the neighborhood or go away for a while on some trips," said Kise, "Hopefully we'll find him."

"You guys wanna tag along then?" asked Makoto.

"Of course!" said Rei.

"If Rei-chan's going, then I'll go too!" smiled Nagisa.

* * *

 **Atsushi's Bakery & Bread Shop  
**

Murasakibara brought Rin and Haruka to his family's business shop in one of the suburban areas of the city. The two were astonished by the large building and the factory inside while it was all connected to the smaller shop.

Inside the store were lines of sweets, bakeries, cakes, bread, some candy and other related gifted items.

"Wow! This looks great!" said Rin.

"Thanks," smiled Murasakibara, "It's been a family tradition."

"Hey Haru, you can make stuff too!" answered the red-hair, "You got some skills!"

"I-it's nothing too spectacular," said haruka, turning his head to the side.

Rin could only chuckle at this and he turned to Mura and said, "He's done lots of great cooking back home for the family and us as well. We all pitch in to help but he's got a phenomenal skill of his own."

"Well then, Haru-chin, if you want, my siblings could use some assistance," answered Murasakibara.

Haruka could only blush and was quite unsure. While it was true that he knew how to make stuff, this was like a bit over the top for him.

"Hey, I was just having some fun with you, okay?" asked Rin, wrapping his arm around him while whispering more silently, "Though this may bring us closer to win the trusts of these people."

Murasakibara went over to grab some Nerunerunerune candy and said, "These ones are my favorites. Try a taste."

The two took the samples and to their surprise, it was sweet but yet very tasty in flavor. Haru had like a fusion of blue-berry and raspberry while Rin had an apple-cherry flavor.

"It's great!" said Rin.

"I'm glad you liked them," replied Murasakibara.

Haruka nodded in agreement while Rin asked, "So um...Atsushi-san, how did you get into basketball?"

The taller man softly smirked and said, "Well because of my height, I was really bored of the other sports out here. I wanted something different originally but because this town is more into basketball, I gave it a try and I was instantly enjoying it. Now a days, I cannot imagine my life without it."

"And you are aware of our…?" asked Haru.

"Yes, I know what your talents are, the Princess Goddess has told us beforehand," he answered.

"You think we're gonna be in serious trouble?" asked Rin.

"Who knows?" shrugged Murasakibara.

Rin chuckled a little and said, "Well Nagsia for sure would love to eat these sweets!"

"Rei would be on strike of course," answered Haruka.

"We can take some of the cookies and cakes with us. I know Kagami will get angry if I don't get him any sweets from my shop. I think he would be able to eat everything we have baked today and still have some place for his humburgers," remarked Murasakibara with another soft smirk.

The trio bought some stuff with a discount of course and they began their way back towards Kagami's loft when an explosion struck nearby.

Rin and Haruka gasped while Mura narrowed his eyes.

"W-what was that?!" shouted Rin.

"It has to be a demon!" said Murasakibara, "But at a time like this?"

Haruka ran off to find the source of the mess with Rin trying to catch up to him. Murasakibara sighed and rushed down the hill as well.

"OI!" shouted Rin, "You might have your magic but I don't! WAAAIIITTT!"

* * *

 **Flashback: Aqua Duniya, 3 Years after the Purification Rite  
Note: The boys are about 9 – 10 years old (The Purification was done when they were 6 – 7 years old)**

Hawakoto Medley Pool Room #2  
~Medley Relay Practice: Team Shark – Rin, Sousuke, Momotarou, and Nitori

Sousuke made his way through the butterfly as quickly as he possible. He could feel the strength of his arms and legs while Rin readied himself on the block. As soon as he touched the wall, Rin soared his way in as Sousuke was amazed as time slowed down.

Once it was over, the four saw their times and realized that it was still a very, very slow improvement.

"Well at least we're doing the best we can!" smiled Rin, "Soon we'll be able to show off the kingdom and…"

"Forget it," said Sousuke, "It's not for me."

"Eh?" asked Rin while Momo and Nitori looked at Sousuke.

"I don't like losing because of someone else's errors nor having to split the victory up," he answered, "I think it's kinda lame."

"EHHH!?" growled Rin as he grabbed Souske by the goggles while Momo, Nitori, and one of the female instructors separated the two.

"Y-you…" said Rin, "How could you say that?!"

* * *

Rin slammed the door to his room, crying along while he looked at the photos of himself, Momo, Nitori, Sousuke and Kisumi. He threw them to the side while he spilled some tears to his pillow. His room was filled with quotes and inspirations from when he studied the ancient history and mythology of this world and other realms.

When Theagenes arrived a couple years back, the class roster was reassigned and arranged in a strange order; Momo, Rin, Sousuke, and Nitori were one class while Haruka, Makoto, Nagisa and Rei were in another. Alexa, Aki, Seijuurou, and a few others were in their own sessions as well.

 _I want to swim with people who are motivated_ …he thought, _I know I should've snuck into Haru and the others!_

Wiping his tears away, Rin closed his eyes to focus on his Suiei magic. After he and the others completed the purification, they were now able to use some of their powers around.

 _"Waters of my feelings…send me to the place where Haru and the others are at…"_ he chanted.

He could feel his body dissolving into the mists, teleporting his way out from the room and heading back to the pool club.

* * *

Meanwhile, Haruka reached his hand to the wall as Makoto, Rei, and Nagisa looked at their timing practice and smiled.

"This is getting better and better!" smiled Nagisa, "Right Rei-chan?!"

"Yeah! Haruka-senpai, you're doing great!" he agreed.

Makoto reached down to grab Haru's hand and pulled him out from the pool with a smile. The four were about to go change when they saw a mist of water floating in front of them fusing together as Rin appeared.

"R-RIN?!" gasped Makoto.

"RIN-CHAN!" shouted Nagisa.

The red-haired chuckled and answered, "Well I finally master this spell! I've been practicing."

"Sounds like you did," nodded Rei.

"Is something the matter, Rin?" asked Makoto.

Rin nodded and replied, "Very. Our relay…well, more like um…"

"Sousuke quit."

"EHHH!?" gasped the others while Haruka kept silent.

"Sousuke didn't want to do this anymore. He says he'll keep swimming but prefers to keep into the individual medley," he explained, "Nitori and Momo were upset by this too but they're gonna focus on other strokes instead."

"But how about you?" asked Haruka, "What do you plan to do?"

Rin smiled and said, "I have an idea…but we'll need one more person for this."

"Who?" asked Makoto.

"Isn't it obvious?" smiled Rin, "It's kinda funny because mom once told me that my fate lies in the five of you guys…maybe this is what she's talking about."

"Alexa…" replied Rei, "You mean us as a team?"

"Yeah!" he answered, "I know it's against the rules but why not? Maybe we can prove everyone that it doesn't matter what the number of team members are, as long as you love what you're doing."

"But how are we going to convince the coaches about that?" asked Makoto.

"That's when Alexa comes in," said Rin, "He's got the voice of reason and…"

"I only swim freestyle," replied Haru.

"OKAY! I GET IT!" he shouted before talking more calmly, "But listen! If we can have Alexa be the voice of reason, I'm sure he'll have everyone understand!"

"Rin, I don't think they'll listen to us," said Makoto.

"But we have to give it a try! I'm sure they'll understand!" he replied, feeling almost saddened, "All I want is to be in a relay…with people that really do want to swim…"

Haru looked at Rin's expression and answered, "We will."

"H-Haru?!" gasped Makoto and Nagisa.

"Haruka-senpai?" asked Rei.

Rin finally spilled some tears and replied, "T-thank you!"

* * *

After practice was over, the five made their way back to the castle where they saw Toraichi and Akeno (the King and Queen Matsuoka) waiting.

"Rin! What happened to you?" asked Akeno, hugging him.

"Son, what happened earlier?" asked Toraichi, "Why didn't you go to your studies?"

"…I…I'm sorry," he answered, "I failed to be a good son but it's horrible! Sousuke doesn't want to take in the relay and the others are separating their own ways!"

He spilled a few silent tears as Akeno wiped them away and said, "There's no need to cry darling. You have the others right here standing with you."

"But our team isn't complete without Alexa," replied Rin, "Where is he anyway?"

"He's practicing the magic right now," answered King Magnus, walking out to see the group.

"M-Magnus!" gasped Akeno and Toraichi.

"It's alright, Alexa is doing fine," he smiled.

"Your honor," said Rin, "We need Alexa to…"

"I know what your heart desires," said Magnus, "We'll see what we can do. However…all of you must agree to your heart for this."

The five looked at each other with a nod before turning back to King Magnus as he concluded, "Then it has been decided."

* * *

Idaina looked at her sons Alexa and Sergi with a soft smile; her health was declining really badly but she did her best to not make it as terrifying. In the last several weeks, the queens were beginning to die along with a couple of the kings.

Nagisa's parents already passed away along with Makoto's mother, Haru's parents, and Rei's parents.

"My son…you'll become one with great power," she smiled, "Don't dwell for me…you have five other friends before you…and the rest of the kingdom."

"Mother!" said Alexa, holding her hand, "I don't want to lose you! If you go…all we have left is…"

"I know…A-Akeno…" she replied, "But it's our time…for us. We have given you the love and happiness."

Sergi sniffed out some tears, "Please mom! Brother and I…and everyone else…we need you!"

"Oh Alexa…and Sergi…" she replied, with a single tear from her eye, "Don't cry…be happy…with the ones who still love you. We all love you and the others as well…live in peace…and happiness…with your future be filled with kindness and hope."

Idaina closed her eyes and the nurses took the two boys out of the room as they were both in tears. The others arrived to see them.

"Alexa!" gasped Makoto, hugging him.

"Mother…she's dying!" he cried.

The others grouped together in a hug as they could feel the hope and happiness they were born with in each other.

After a time of grief, they went outside in the courtyard while the tree was still blooming like always. The sight at the tree was at least warm and comforting. Haruka already climbed his way up a little while the others sat peacefully on the grass.

"My mother once told me," said Rei, "That when a person dies, their souls are up in the stars while their memories are one with the sea."

"So did my mother!" replied Nagisa, "However, she also said that those who die in battle give rise to a new generation of heroes."

Makoto looked at Alexa with great worry as the latter watched Haru up on the tree. Rin finally gave in and tried to climb again, much to the other's protest.

However, he finally made it and sat next to Haru while the latter kept silent.

"I knew you'd make it Rin-Rin!" smiled Nagisa.

"Haru, I'm sorry, for making it sound like I am demanding," he said.

"What makes you think you've done that?" asked Haruka.

"...All I want is to be happy while I swim…whether we win or lose a race, swimming with the ones I love is what matters to me the most," he answered.

Alexa could feel the emotions inside but wondered if he should bother to put his nose in or not. After a moment, he said, "Rin! Maybe you can try to reason with Sousuke?"

"…He won't listen, I know how he is," replied Rin, "He already made his decision…and I made mine."

After a moment of silence, Nagisa added, "No worries Rin-chan! I'm sure we'll find a way!"

"Thank you!" said the red-hair.

* * *

 **Present Day: Sportsbrooke**

Haruka, Rin and Murasakibara raced through the streets where they saw a massive, gargoyle-like demon along with a gigantic worm monster smashing through the area.

The Gargoyle turned to see the trio and replied, "So you finally showed up…Suiei Gods."

"H-how the hell do you know us!?" shouted Rin.

T-this monster, it actually talks, thought Murasakibara.

"The same way that every villain knows their heroes," growled the Gargoyle, "The deaths of their beloved..."

"Oh please!" growled Rin, "Like you know anyone or anything!"

"Oh we do…" chanted three more Gargoyles, "We know all about this town…and its people. And yes, even you foreigners…"

"We have a duty!" said Rin, "And we'll see to it through!"

 _So he actually allows them to use their powers_ , thought Murasakibara.

 ** _"DOLPHIN POWERRRRR, MAAAAKEEEE UP!"_** shouted Haruka, undergoing his transformation.

His nails turned blue while the necklace exploded bright blue and white light as the world him turned into all shades and lights of blue. Haruka turned into a blend of water and stars spinning around and swirling across his transparent body. He could feel the coolness of the water from his magic and the strength of his freestyle swimming shimmering across his muscles.

He flipped his hair to the right, donning a black shirt, black pants, a white-blue head cover turban, and a blue-yellow scarf. Flipping his hair to the left, he donned some jewelry, a sword covered in a red sheath that attached to a golden belt, and a pair of shoe coverings.

His Suiei necklace was tucked beneath his clothing but the powers unleashed were echoing across the area.

The newly transformed Suiei God felt so streamline like a Dolphin swimming rapidly across the sea and jumping to splash. He opened his eyes and took his battle stance ready with his sword.

"Hehehe, a newcomer sounds like fun!" spoke the first Gargoyle, "Such magic…the forbidden power…hasn't been seen for eons!"

"Haru…" said Rin.

"Leave me to this," he answered, **_"DOLPHINNNNN, MAYHEEEMM BLAST!"_**

An explosion of water shaped into dolphin soared its way over to the demons but they dodged the attack. One of them charged up to Haru and combated in sword to sword fight.

 _J-Just where are the others_ , thought Rin.

The massive worm monster exploded from below behind Murasakibara and Rin as the rubble rained down towards them. Haru quickly turned and unleashed a water shield to protect them both but the demon took its chance to slash Haru across his torso as he faced an explosion of blood.

"HARUUUU!" screamed Rin while Murasakibara gasped.

Haruka fell to his knees before lying on the ground as the pain rippled across his body. Rin's eyes began to tear up as he remembered that fateful night…

* * *

 **Flashback Echo: Aqua Duniya – 5 Years Ago (Before departure)**

"RIN! RIN!" shouted Haru as he stood on the shore of the island as the storm exploded its fierce waves.

He saw a hand that was stretching out of the water. Haruka took his chance to dive in as he saw Rin struggling. He grabbed him when another wave threw them around, blasting them towards a bed of rocks.

Rin woke up with his head bleeding a little but gasped to see Haruka's injuries as a larger pool of blood flooded.

* * *

 **Present:**

 _I-it was all my fault back then_ , thought Rin, I wanted to compete with Haru because he was always so good and I pushed myself to the limit…nearly killing ourselves in the process! I wanted to beat him in a race but…

He stepped out towards the demons and growled with his shark teeth, "You FOOLS! Thinking you can take the man I love so easily!? I'LL SHOW YOU A SIGHT YOU'VE NEVER SEEN!"

A glow of crimson red light shimmered on his body as he could finally feel his Suiei power activating. His Suiei necklace glowed with fierce intensity.

 ** _"SHARK POWERRRRRRR, MAAAAAAKKEEEEE UP!"_** he shouted, raising his hand up as his nails turned red.

The background around him turned red and orange as he danced his way through the lights of power. Sensations of fire and heat activated his transparent body as he could feel the flames of the competition taking on with the streams of water flowing around.

As he twirled around, he could feel his Arabian clothes taking shape; a red turban with loose flaps that contained blue-yellow stripes while his cloak was black and red with a white vest undergarment beneath. He raised his hands up as golden cuffs and other jewelry appeared.

At the same moment the waters swirled around his lower half before revealing his white lose pants with a buckle that donned his Metallic Shark Sword in a green sheath. He opened his eyes with a smirk on his face as a pair of black shoes covered his feet.

Rin could feel the fusion of a warrior and a competitive swimmer as one entity ready to take on anything. He crossed his arms together in his badass pose at an angle with a wider smirk by showing his shark teeth.

The background turned back to reality as he readied his sword, saying;

 ** _"For swimming and happiness, I am the Suiei God of Medley and Unity, Suiei Matsuoka! For the team and for the future, your time is up!"_**

"Get him!" shouted one of the demons.

Rin dodged the attacks carefully and replied with his own blasts of water attacks. However, he could feel a stronger attack growing inside of his body. He checked to see Haru still on the ground. He had to end this NOW and save him!

"Monsters who continue to hurt people in this land… ** _begone from this world!"_** chanted Rin as he twirled his sword, **_"EVIL SPIRITTTT…BEGONEEEE!"_**

He created a circle of water in the air before blasting his attack, finally drowning the Gargoyles away as they growled in anger before escaping.

As soon as the air was cleared, he turned to Haru and ran up to him, "HARU! HARU! HANG IN THERE! I WON'T LET YOU DIE!"

Murasakibara was only stunned to see what was happening to Haru as the blood flowed its way back into his body as if the injuries were reversing itself. Rin's eyes widened in shock as he saw the miracle happening.

"H-Haru…" he said softly.

Haruka got up on his bottom and said, "M-My Suiei powers…"

"Self-healing?!" asked Rin, "But how is that possible?!"

"Maybe this is a special power," he answered, looking at the scar before it blended back in to normal skin, "Maybe the Suiei Gods…"

"But they…they are a part of our souls," said Rin, "We never even met these 'gods' before. So how do you even know it's them?"

"Well how about you? Now that you've obtained your Suiei, haven't you feel anything different about yourself?" asked Haruka.

"…well now I'm starting to see things from all over," replied Rin, "It's like…as if I can see through walls or anything that's in the way."

He turned to a building and smirked, "Some people are having fun over there!"

"Oh that's the Sportsbrooke Party Center and Tavern," said Murasakibara, "However, the place can get kinda uhhhh…promiscuous."

"Something Nagisa would take Rei into," chuckled Rin.

"Come on," said Haru, "We have to find the others."

* * *

 **Flashback 2: Aomine's Arrival in Sportsbrooke – 6 years Ago…**

Finally crossing the town line, Daiki was amazed to see the city before him. He was finally relieved to escape the danger back in his home city though it costed a life to his beloved friend.

 _My new life begins_ , he thought.

He walked his way down to the city where he saw a group of people playing various sports; basketball, volleyball, tennis, and other various land sports.

The city in this era was undergoing major developments and construction around the suburbs. Aomine had no idea what he was going to do from here on out since he only had whatever he took with him, the inheritance of his parents.

He saw the Sportsbrooke Eco-Park filled with trees and a couple of playgrounds. Deciding to go on the swings, he saw a sky-blue haired boy on the swing next to the empty one.

It was quite an awkward silence at first until the other kid said, "You just got here?"

"What makes you think that?" asked Aomine.

"I know what it feels…to lose someone…" he replied.

"Don't remind me," shrugged Aomine.

He turned to see the light blue eyes which for a moment he felt like a flash showed him of a man with dark hair and wore a red jersey with the number 11 on it.

Aomine shook his head and asked, "You know this town?"

"Pretty much," he answered, "My name is Kuroko…Kuroko Tetsuya."

"Aomine…Daiki Aomine," said the dark-blue haired boy, "So what do you do?"

"I make glass…and jewels…out of sand," he replied.

Aomine chuckled and asked, "Oh yeah? That sounds a bit an exaggeration."

"I got loads of money for you to settle in," answered Kuroko, "I can get you started here."

Aomine wasn't sure to whether believe in him or not but somehow this eerie presence was like as if he knew this boy all of his life…

Kuroko brought Aomine back to the Shop of the Mystics where Theagenes was busy talking to a customer. After the deal was made, he turned his attention to the two boys and smiled.

"Ahhhh, looks like you made a new friend, Kuroko," smiled Theagenes.

"He just came in town," he replied.

"Yes, I know…it seems that we'll need to get a place for him…and a school to attend and stuff," answered the elder man.

"I, I'm going to school?" asked Aomine.

"Well there's something that you might like to learn and to live for," suggested Theagenes, "Kuroko will bring you in first thing tomorrow morning."

* * *

 **1 Week Later:**

"So you're going to stay?" asked Kuroko, shocked at the response.

"Yeah," said Aomine, "I thought it over…and honestly this town has a lot of opportunities…for you and me. I don't like the school that much except for the basketball club but who knows, maybe we'll get more players soon to make our team!"

"I hope so too," agreed Kuroko.

Their School, Teikou Junior was located not far from the Grand Palace that stood in the heart of the city. However, no one in the city knows who is actually operating the city from behind the scenes. People say that this town doesn't need a leader or a government system. Everyone trusted in each other.

* * *

"That makes two of them", muttered Theagenes, looking at the hologram through his silver orb, "4 of them remain to be known and one is yet to become the Savior."

He looked at the images of Midorima, Kise, Akashi, and Murasakibara, knowing that their time to arrive in Sportsbrooke was soon. Their lives back in their hometowns will come to an abrupt end and they will make their way to this city.

* * *

"Oi! Look at this vagabound!" shouted one of the random boys.

"Is he new to the school?" gossiped one of the others.

"I wanna know what he does to get girls!" said a third boy, "They love him!"

Aomine had ignored these guys for a while despite what they've done to him for bullying. Now that he was here permanently, he was ready to fight them down when all of a sudden the three boys heard strange noises.

"W-what was that?!" shouted one of the boys.

Before Aomine's eyes, the trio were tripping over the floor and being pulled away by something but none of them could see the source.

"RUN! THERE'S A GHOST!" shouted one of the boys.

Aomine was a bit frightened by this too but for some reason, it felt warm and welcoming. He turned to see Kuroko standing there with a smile.

"T-Tetsu," said Aomine.

"I took care of them," he answered, "Don't worry."

"E-EH!? You mean you were the one that…!?" gasped Aomine.

"Listen, the rumors you might have heard about the school…it's actually me," he revealed, "I am the Phantom."

"H-how did you…" began Aomine.

"It's something I learned when playing basketball," he explained, "My powers as a phantom are misdirection and invisible pass."

"Now I have to see this!" chuckled the other boy.

The two faced off at a practice between each other where Kuroko demonstrated his abilities.

"I can't really shoot hoops but, it's my invisibility that can help make the ball go across the court," he smiled.

"Amazing…" said Aomine, "I hope to find my powers too!"

The two smiled and shared a fist bump, knowing that this was going to be an era of friendship in the years to come.

* * *

 **Present Day:**

Rin, Haruka, and Murasakibara returned to the Miracle Palace but the others have not yet returned. Akashi and Kuroko were unsure of where they went.

"I'm going to find them," said Rin, "It's getting late and I just hope Gaardus is at least with them!"

Haruka said nothing but left a nod while Rin shared a fist bump, "It's gonna be fine. I'm sure they're somewhere in the city."

He ran off, using his new powers to find his way through the city. He could see some people playing basketball in different areas as well as partying some more in other buildings. In a different area, he saw people eating out at fancy restaurants and having a great time.

But it didn't last for long. His x-ray vision showed someone not far from his radar but it was an unfamiliar shape. He quickly transformed to his Suiei power mode and waited for the source to get close to him.

"WHO'S THERE?!" he shouted, readying his sword.

The man stepped out from the shadows in his uniform-like outfit in the light-blue shirt and dark-red tie. Rin gently gasped as Daigo walked closer towards him.

"D-Daigo?!" asked Rin.

"So it's true…I'd never thought Toraichi had a son…and a daughter," he answered, "The same face…the same red eyes…though the redness of the hair must have been from the mother. Most of all…the same magic as the blue majestic seas…"

Rin gasped, "H-how do you know about us!? My father's name…?!"

Daigo smiled and said, "I know him the same way you and your sister are connected. **_He's my_** ** _brother_**."

 ** _~The man who knows of basketball is the BROTHER of the King of Matsuoka Family!? ~_**

 **~Episode 3 END~**

* * *

 **~Episode 4 PV~**

 **Rin:** Y-you can't be! How?! How can the man before me be the brother of my father!?

 **Nagisa** : Are you sure you and Gou-chan didn't investigate about this?

 **Rin:** Father-sama never told me anything!

 **Rei:** It would seem that there's more to what meets the eye in Sportsbrooke.

 **Makoto:** I'm afraid I discovered something too…

 **Haruka:** What are you talking about?

 **Alexa:** I don't like where this is going…

 **Midorima:** Next time, **_Free! Darkness in the Hearts_** … _I'm going to take everyone and everything from you…_


	5. Episode 4: Darkness in the Hearts!

**_Episode 4:_** _ **心に闇!**_ ** _Darkness in the Hearts!_**

Rin stared at Daigo as he was already overwhelmed by this truth. His mind flashed back to when Gou found the family tree map with a blank space of names. Could it really be?

"From the moment you said your last name, I wanted to wait the right time," said Daigo, "I'm sorry…I shouldn't have been overwhelming…was I?"

"I…no…well a bit…yes. Father never told me he had a brother," replied Rin.

"I'm sure he's trying to spare both of you from a very painful history," he answered, "I…something happened between us long ago and I was sent to this reality. Seeing you all got here with help from that bird, I need to see him again…is he still alive?"

"Y-yes," said Rin.

"T-Toraichi…" smiled Daigo, feeling almost saddened by this, "Well I understand you guys can't leave this world but hopefully when you're all said and done, we'll make our way there, together."

Rin looked at the man's eyes as he continued, "I'm so sorry, it must have been tough living there."

"Well it's just been my friends and my sister," he replied, "Mother passed away when we were young but the kingdom loves us. Father is still alive but it's anytime now before he'll go too."

"I see," nodded Daigo.

"Yeah but now I have to find the others!" said Rin, "Rei, Nagisa, Alexa, and Makoto are not back at the palace…I'm worried something has happened to them and…"

"We'll find them, together," replied Dagio, "Because that's what family is for."

* * *

 **Hours Earlier: Visiting the Shop of the Mystics**

Aomine and Kise led Gaardus, Makoto, Nagisa, Rei, and Alexa to the shop where they saw a young looking man but with an aura of an ancient being was busy cleaning up some old junk with a rag.

However, Alexa felt a bit nervous seeing this man who was once their swim instructor. This time, he felt a dark, eerie presence inside.

Gaardus flew up on one of the shelves to watch and analyze this scene.

Makoto held his hand with a smile of reassurance while Theagenes answered, "I've been expecting you...Magic Six. Though it appears turns to see the gang- that only four of you have showed up."

He chuckled and magically turned around with a flare of his outfits; he wore black leather based clothing with a dark red leather vest jacket.

"So you've known about them too?" asked Aomine.

"Well of course," he chuckled, "I can see things in the near future like your beloved Princess Kuroko!"

"Is it really you though?" asked Makoto, "You were not…"

"Oh I simply used a disguise potion to hide myself," replied Theagenes, "Mako-chan…along with my greatest investment in teaching athletes, I also specialize in some various magic."

Nagisa looked over to a wall of books while Rei shifted his glasses a moment.

"We are here for some questions," said Makoto.

"And answers ye shall have…for a price," chuckled Theagenes.

"Please let us cover their payment," said Kise, "They just got here and they haven't done much to…"

"Hmmm if it accepts the limits then yes," he replied.

"I need to speak to you, alone," said Makoto.

"My oh my, seems that you're afraid about something," teased Theagenes.

"Afraid?" asked Nagisa, "Mako-chan?"

"Never mind that," he answered as Theagenes beckoned him to come to the back of the shop along with Alexa.

Once the three were settled in, Theagenes said, "Alexa, I need to give a diagnosis but I need you in sleep for me to check on you."

He flicked his fingers and Alexa collapsed down to sleep while Makoto caught him. Theagenes took out his silver orb with his name on it, using some dark magic to detect inside of Alexa.

It was only a few seconds when Theagenes found what he needed; a black mark inside of Alexa's heart. Neither of them noticed that Gaardus was nearby watching this scene.

"My, my, quite a dreadful story you got there," he said, "All because of a moment's hesitation and rules during the purification rite?"

Makoto kept silent while the other man continued, "This Death Mark is indeed created by the Dark One…Chaos…it was placed onto Alexa as a ticking-bomb to when he turns 21 years old."

 _The Mark of Death_ , thought Gaardus, _implanted all those years ago…_

"He's 20 and we're running out of time," said Makoto.

"Well I can't remove the mark because it's a very strong dark magic and not even true love's kiss in a fairy tale can save him," he replied.

Makoto's eyes widened a little, shocked to hear this news as he answered, "But...there HAS TO BE A WAY! HE'S IMPORTANT FOR EVERYONE IN OUR FAMILY AND FRIENDS! HOW COULD YOU NOT ABE ABLE TO REMOVE THIS!?"

"I'm sorry Makoto…but the only possible way for him to survive…is to take your own life and exchange it," said Theagenes.

Theagenes snapped his fingers and summoned an hourglass charm built into a necklace, "This is the timer left of your beloved. You'll be able to use it to track down. However, this object is also a clue to your past."

"Our past?" asked Makoto.

"It will help you figure out why things the way they are here…with swimming being banned here and how the people are up against those with water magic," he explained, "You men have to find Prince Julius and he is indeed…his remains are hidden in this town."

Makoto gasped and asked, "Y-you knew about him!?"

"Indeed I have long ago…" said Theagenes, "I met them all and he entrusted me to keep this safe…until it was time to return it."

Makoto took the object and looked at the sands slowly going down to the bottom of the glass. There was still at least (according to this) plenty of time but his heat was already beating with fear.

Alexa woke up after a few moments and Theagenes answered, "Well it's time that you both be on your way. I'm sure we'll meet again soon before you know it."

* * *

The two made their way back out where they saw Nagisa looking at through the books with Rei while Aomine and Kise stood by. Gaardus also snuck his way back, flying around like the curious bird.

"Anything?" asked Aomine.

"Not much, but…we know one thing…" said Makoto.

"And that is?" asked Kise.

"Um…well…let's say I don't have much time left," he answered.

"Mako-chan?" asked Nagisa.

"What's the matter?" asked Rei.

"Come on, we have to find the others," he said as they left the building while Makoto dragged Alexa, running as fast as possible.

* * *

 **West Sportsbrooke**

On the other side of town, in a series of apartments and town homes where many small families and elderly folks resided, Kisumi stared out from the window, looking at the orange glow of the sunset.

"Brother, when can we go back?" asked Hayato.

"We can't," he replied, "Mother and father aren't around anymore."

"Y-you lying!" cried Hayato, "You dragged us into this place! I know we can get back home!"

"I'm just trying to protect you," he answered, rubbing the tears off, "It's for our own good. Look, I know it's difficult for you to understand but we have to stay here as long as we can. Maybe when I make us enough money, we'll find some way to return."

It was only a few months for him and his brother, struggling to make their ends meet in this new town. He has got into basketball training as well as becoming to work with the professionals in downtown. As for Hayato, he was given his primary youthful education for the time being.

Hayato ran back to his bedroom to cry some more while Kisumi silently wept to himself. If only he could've stayed back home, he would but back then…all what it was…fear…anxiety…

The phone rang after a moment. He went up to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Kisumiiii!" replied the voice on the phone.

"Alexandra!" said Kisumi, smiling, "How are you?"

"Doing fine. Hey did um Daigo come to your apartment?" she asked.

"Afraid not. Why?" he replied.

"Well he was out with me earlier for shopping on supplies for the farm but he like disappeared. That crazy old man…I don't know what he's thinking," she sighed, "I think he's up to something."

"Up to something?" he asked.

"Well we had some company over earlier and they were from another world called Aqua Duniya," she explained.

Kisumi gasped to himself but tried to stay calm over the phone, "Who are these people?"

"It was a group of young men," she answered, "Haruka, Makoto, Rin, Nagisa, Rei, and Alexa."

"I see," he said, his eyes narrowing, "Well I have to check up on Hayato, I think he's crying again. Talk to you later."

He dropped the phone as he was getting more nervous by the minute…

"What are they doing here?" he asked to himself, "Don't they realize how much danger they are gonna be in? Their powers are illegal here…they're gonna be asking for a death wish!"

He walked over to see Hayato silently in his bed, looking at a children's book. Kisumi wasn't sure how he was going to deal with this. If the Magic Six were to find him here…

They're going to try to take us back, he thought, I don't belong there…and neither does he. I can't let him be in danger ever again!

* * *

 **Nightfall:**

Rin and Daigo raced their way through the streets while the former used his x-ray vision to find the others. Daigo on the other hand was fascinated by the former's powers and abilities to use. In a way it was almost like…

 _Just like Toraichi's_ , he thought, _the ability to see things that are otherwise impossible by the naked eye or microscopic tools._

Rin stopped for a moment to focus on his power more carefully; finally he saw them along with Gaardus! The two made their way to the Sportsbrooke Eco-Park where they saw the others watching Aomine and Kise playing basketball. Alexa was petting Gaardus's wings.

"OI!" shouted Rin.

The others turned to see him and smiled.

"Rin!" shouted Makoto, Rei and Alexa.

"Rin-chan!" shouted Nagisa.

"Where the hell have you guys been?" replied Rin, "We've been waiting for you all at the palace!"

"Sorry!" said Nagisa, "We had an encounter with some strange dark man."

"Dark man?" asked Rin.

"The same one who taught us how to swim. He's from this world," said Rei.

"T-Theagenes!?" gasped Rin.

"Yeah, he was giving Alexa a diagnosis of some sort but Mako-chan is being mean and not telling us what he's doing," sighed the blonde.

Rin looked at Makoto's eyes, wondering to know what result he got. However, one glimpse of them was a sign that it was another dead end.

"Well we have to get going," said Rin, "Kuro and the others are going to have a special feast for us."

"YAYZ! I'm starving!" cheered Nagisa.

Rei chuckled while he analyzed Rin's facial expression towards Makoto. It was like as Rin and Makoto knew something about Alexa, something important; either good or ill.

"Yeah I'm getting hungry too," said Rei.

"I can't wait to see what feast they'll have tonight!" agreed Alexa.

They began their way back when Kisumi watched them from afar. He had to see for himself and sure enough, they were in town. He had to find means to cover his tracks before they tried to find him and bring him and Hayato home.

* * *

 **The Endless Feast Hall – Miracle Palace**

The Magic Six sat together at the majestic hall where a bunch of chefs, waiters and butlers presented a wonderful display for them; a massive sculpture of ice shaped into them, a delicious 5 course meal, lots of great music and other royalty people who work as staff for the palace.

They were all dressed up in fancy suits while the women wore dresses of white or various bright colors. Kuroko made sure that Momoi and Riko were included for this after finding out his true identity.

"I'm soooo glad to see you again!" smiled Momoi, "You should spend more time outside!"

Riko chuckled as the Magic Six watched the dance going on before them. Nagisa got up and grabbed Rei's hands saying, "Come on Rei-chan, I wanna dance too!"

"N-Nagisa-kun," blushed Rei.

"It's alright," said Akashi, "Everyone dances together, no matter the gender. We accept and welcome all relationships."

The two got on the dance floor as the others chuckled happily.

"In a way, this is like home," smiled Rin, "We danced all the time too."

"Yeah," agreed Haruka, "Maybe at this rate, we can figure out how to get swimming legal again."

"Someone's in a hurry to strip for water," he chuckled.

Alexa got up and turned to Makoto, asking for his hand, "Please? I want to dance too!"

"Alright," smiled Makoto as they took their way to the dance floor.

"Come on Haru!" said Rin, dragging Haruka in as well.

"Awwww…Nagisacchi, Alexacchi, Harukacchi, Makotocchi, Reicchi, and Rincchi are so cute when they dance!" smiled Kise.

"It's like…the flow of water is with them always," agreed Kuroko.

Kagami smiled in agreement as well. Aomine grabbed Kise and Kagami saying, "Come on! Let's have our own gig!"

"I'll be there in a few," said Kuroko when he turned to Akashi.

"Have you seen Midorima?" asked Akashi.

"Afraid not," he answered, "He's been acting strange as of late. I can see it through the temple…"

"Did you find another prophecy?" asked the red-haired.

"…I did," he said silently, "But it's a very dark one…and I don't understand the complete details of it."

* * *

 **The Temple of Time**

In the heart of the palace was a chamber where prophecies can be read from the past, present and future. An ancient technology is used by collecting the paths of the stars before converting them to translations of an extinct lanaguge that takes hours to convert to the modern language.

Kuroko brought Akashi here where he had a scroll on the marble altar where it was written:

 _A Basket and A ball  
Shall join and make the call  
That will create an era of magic  
But one will suffer a horrific tragic_

 _No one will know the fate  
Of what is to be taken by bait  
Only he will see the one of hate  
Can they be the one to change the wait_

 _It is one's duty to shoot the hoop_  
 _So it can get past through the loop_  
 _Or else it will take it all back_  
 _Of someone who is nothing but alack_

 _Six Heroes will emerge from this sack  
Each with unique of his (or her) power  
Taking this to the darkest black  
The Final Star will ignite the light of the tower_

"And this is all what you've got so far?" asked Akashi.

"Most of it yes," replied Kuroko, "But I wonder if part of the prophecy has to do with Midorima."

"What makes you think that?" he asked.

"Because I had a dream of long ago…I saw a baby whose face was like his…who was abandoned by his mother when the world shattered away," explained the sky-blue haired boy, "It's likely that Midorima is somehow jealous of Makoto…but I do not know why."

"I can answer that question," said a voice.

The two turned to see Takao in human form standing at the entrance.

"You…" said Akashi, narrowing his eyes.

"It's alright, I'm not here for a fight," shrugged Takao, "However, if I were you guys, I'd keep the Magic Six away from Shin-chan."

"What is he after?" asked Kuroko.

"Spit it out in 10 seconds or I will get my scissors out to…" began Akashi.

"Calm down, I get it!" sighed Takao, "Midorima is after revenge to one of them…the Magic Six. I don't know which one but it's clear that he plans to attack one of them."

"Who?" asked Kuroko and Akashi.

"No idea, but I have a hypothesis on who it might be," he said, "He's after the one who shares the same mother as him."

The two gasped as Kuroko asked, **_"Are you saying that one of them is…?"_**

"Yes," he answered.

* * *

It was around 1 AM or so when the party finally calmed down. The Magic Six were brought to their rooms with Kise, Aomine, and Murasakibara.

Rei and Nagisa were already snuggling in bed while Rin was hogging his pillow while Haruka tried to stay as warm as possible to Rin's body.

Makoto on the other hand couldn't sleep nor snuggle with Alexa. The whole day's trip was exhausting and also he was heartbroken terribly about not being able to protect him long ago.

 _I have to do this_ , he thought, taking out a small pinpoint needle that contained a poison inside, _I won't let Alexa die…I know I don't want to die either…but he's important for the kingdom…_

He silently made his way through the halls and climbed up a few stairs to get to the upper balcony of the fortress. He saw the endless stars as he briefly smiled back into those childhood days. Then his mind flashed back to the sixth night when something weird happened to Alexa that was a massive warning sign he should've taken care of.

Makoto sat down on a marble bench and closed his eyes for a moment before looking at the needle again.

"I'm sorry Alexa," muttered Makoto as he looked up to the night skies, "But your life is more important and I have to give you mine so you can be king."

He looked at the needle and was a bit unsure if he should inject this or not but he had to do this in order to break the curse inside.

"You aren't even going to say hello first? Not quite the welcoming I was expecting," said a voice, standing nearby.

Makoto turned his head slowly to see him while the other tall megane continued, "What does a basketball witch have to do to get your attention?"

Midorima snapped his fingers, obtaining the needle into his hands while Makoto was starting to get annoyed.

"What's the matter? Has life got you down?" asked Midorima.

"None of your business," replied Makoto darkly.

"You really don't know who I am do you?" asked the green-haired boy.

"I know exactly who you are," snarled Makoto, "Midorima of the Generation of Miracles."

Midorima chuckled and said, "Is that all?"

"I'm not that interested," said Makoto trying to reach for the needle.

Midorima walked away to keep the needle to himself, saying, "Please. Allow me to introduce myself. You can call me Shintarou. Though most call me Shin-chan."

"Something Nagisa would say," muttered Makoto, "And why are you wearing one of my outfits?"

"Hmmm, I must say, this outfit of yours is pretty good quality, better than the clothes we have here," said Midorima, "I had to increase up the bust a bit but…looks better on me, don't you think?"

"I think you should've stayed with your team," replied Makoto, annoyed.

"You'll have your shit back, okay? I was just trying it on for size," sighed Midorima, pushing up his glasses, "Besides I've seen everything worth seeing."

"See what?" asked Makoto.

"The palace…the gardens…the water, the people," smiled Midorima, "And your crypt of your mother's. It was a one-time round trip I went but it was all worth it."

"J-just how the hell did you get to Aqua Duniya?" asked Makoto, getting suspicious.

"A while back…before you and the others left there," said Midorima, "I paid a price to Theagenes."

"And how did you even get into the crypt? No one is that POWERFUL enough to enter there except for the royalty," replied Makoto.

"Misa never really told you," answered Midorima.

"Told me what?" asked Makoto.

"The truth about us…Makoto," he replied.

"W-what are you talking about? And how did you know about my mother?" questioned Makoto, trying to not feel too nervous.

The green-hair boy moved in closer to Makoto as they were face to face with each other.

"Same way you do… ** _I'm your brother_** ," said Midorima.

Makoto looked at Midorima with disbelief, wondering how the heck this was even possible.

"Actually half-brother, but you know…details, details," said Midorima, shrugging his shoulders.

"That's…not possible. You're…green," replied Makoto.

"And you're rude," sighed the other megane, walking around in circles, "Misa had me first long before the world shattered. But of course, she wanted to get her hands onto the water gods knowing their true power was stronger than anyone's."

Midorima stopped and continued, "You know I'm telling the truth. How else was I able to get to the crypt? Our mother…she gave me up but you…you she kept. You she gave everything!"

"Everything that was prophesized," said Makoto, "For the team that we are; it was prophesized that the six of us would be together. And for your information, you ought to be glad you're not in the same fate as we have."

"Enough with the martyr complex Makoto **.** How long are you going to believe in that silly legend?" sighed Midorima, "Try living in Olympia after the world collapsed…where no one thought you're good enough, not even your mother. However, our paths have been crossed by one single entity.

"Theagenes."

Makoto crossed his leg over replying, "So you really knew Theagenes…"

"You thought you guys were his ONLY students? He taught other athletes on this world and has crossover to other realms with his contract magic," said Midorima.

"Let me guess, you're here because you want to get revenge?" asked Makoto.

"More than that," he answered, "However, despite my short comings, I made something of MYSELF dear. And I didn't need Misa…or Theagenes."

"Well it's too bad she's not around to see how well you turned out," replied Makoto, "She's already dead."

Midorima sniff before he made a soft cough while he kept a hold of his lucky frog item, saying, "That's alright. You're the only one I need alive."

"Really? Why's that?" asked Makoto.

"Because I'm going to take everything away from you," said Midorima.

"Too late…the one I love the most is gone…spiritually," he answered.

"Oh please you haven't lost ANYTHING yet," snarled the megane.

"So you are going to kill me," guessed Makoto.

"No, it's too easy. To get what I really want, I need you to suffer," replied Midorima, walking around in a circle, "You see. The dreams that I have in my mind are being realized of you…well that's a fate even worse that just death alone."

Makoto stared deeply into Midorima's dark ebon eyes and his face narrowed down with a bit of anger yet determination to defeat this man before him, replying, "Go ahead…bring it on…Midori-baka."

"You bet I will," smirked Midorima as he grew out his dark wings, "See you soon, bro."

Makoto watched Midorima as the latter flew away with a sickly laughter in the wind.

"So it seems," he muttered.

* * *

 **Next Morning: Miracle Palace**

Alexa woke up and felt Makoto hugging behind him. He smiled and turned to give him a kiss on the head. Makoto opened his eyes and smiled in reply.

"Morning," they both exchanged.

"Did you sleep well?" asked Alexa.

"Yeah, I'm fine," said Makoto, "Sounds like you rested up nicely."

"Mako-chan! Alexa-chan!" yawned Nagisa, "I can smell the breakfast!"

"Already?" asked Rei, still trying to sleep in, "But it does smell good…"

Rin was already staring out at the balcony while Haruka just got out of the bathroom from his early morning bath in his bathing suit.

Gaardus lifted his head up to see Akashi who said, "Morning everyone. We are going to have breakfast shortly."

The Magic Six and Gaardus arrived in a smaller chamber where the Generation of Miracles (including Midorima) were already eating away. Nagisa barged in for some sausage and pancakes while Haruka looked for some mackerel but ended up with something else instead.

Daigo was also present which caused a sense of awkwardness to Rin and Makoto as Midorima also sat next to Daigo.

Alexa sensed something dark about those two but once again kept it to himself, worried that it would bring conflict to the table.

* * *

Afterwards, the Magic Six decided to go back to Kagami's loft as Makoto and Rin already exchanged concerning looks. Once they were safely back with Kagami, they sat down at the table.

"So what's going on?" asked Kagami, "Both of you seem a bit…worried?"

After a moment, Rin finally answered, "Who is Daigo? Why does he believe that he is a brother to my father?"

"I wish I knew," said Kagami, pouring some coffee into the cups, "Midorima has been acting dark too as of late. I know something's not right in either of them."

"I sense it too," replied Alexa, "As the Suiei God of Understanding and Destiny, I tend to feel people's emotions."

"Interesting," answered Kagami, "I too possess that ability or at least quite similar."

"Really?" asked Rei, fascinated.

"Not sure how or what but when I joined with Kuroko and the senpais last year to stop the darkness, I was able to pin-point their emotions and did what I could to turn their feelings back around," he explained.

"M-midorima...he's after me," said Makoto.

"EHHH!?" gasped the others.

"He says that he's going to take everything away from me," he replied.

"And how does he wish to accomplish that?" asked Kagami.

"I don't know either," sighed Makoto, "But I didn't think my mom would fall I love in basketball."

"W-wait a second, what are you saying?" asked Haruka.

"Midorima believes that I am his long-lost half-brother," revealed Makoto, "But there is no proof that I am or not."

"So that's why he's been treating you all like crap," said Kagami, "To see if you are the one."

"But what makes him think that his mannerism is gonna help him in the long run?" asked Rei, "Not to mention how he acted quite phony today during breakfast!"

"Look, I'm sorry he's treating you all this way," replied Kagami, "But I don't know what's causing him. I'll try my best to investigate him…but I have a bad feeling it will not be easy."

"Well I guess we'll have to figure it out sooner or later," said Rin.

"Makoto, are you really going to be alright?" asked Alexa.

"Of course I will," he smiled, "This is just an obstacle that we're going to have to deal with."

"Right, for the team!" agreed Rin as they all smiled in hope.

* * *

 **Back at the Palace…**

"A b-basketball match? Against them?" asked Kuroko.

"Why yes indeed," said Midorima, "I know I've been acting quite unpleasant for the last few days but I can make it up to them…with a match. I want them to see our talents and how we do things in town."

"I don't know," replied Kuroko, "This isn't like you."

"What? Of course it is," he chuckled, "Maybe I was just being a bit too soft the last several months but I want to fight a good match with someone. I'll even get some sponsors from GMS and their broadcasting station and…"

"If they are going to play though, they need to be trained," said Kuroko, "And the only person I know who can do that…"

* * *

 **Shigino Apartment, West Sportsbrooke**

Kisumi turned on the TV where he watched the _Good Morning Sportsbrooke_ going on right now as the news opened today's program.

"Live in Railroad Square, this is Good Morning Sportsbrooke, co-hosting Eiji Shirogane, Masako Araki, Genta Takeuchi, Masaaki Nakatani & Kagetora Aida," spoke the announcer as people crowded around there happily and waving out to the cameras.

Seconds later, the news room was shown with the group of people ready to go.

"And we welcome another Good Morning in Sportsbrooke," said Yoshinori Susa, "We hope you had a wonderful festival going on in the last few days!"

"Just in, we got news from the eastern district that a few more spotting of demons were around but they were defeated by a mysterious man who wore strange clothing outfits but used a rare kind of magic to defeat them," reported Eiji Shirogane.

"The mysterious man is yet to be known but there was a photoshoot of him along with one of the Generation of Miracles' Atsushi Murasakibara," said Masako Araki, "The reporters will be going to interview him about this incidence in hopes to make further investigation about these new visitors."

 _They're here_ , thought Kisumi, _in town…_

Hayato walked out of the room as he could smell the breakfast at least. He opened the door to the frige and said, "Onii-chan, there's no more milk left!"

"Oh shoot! I'm sorry," he answered, "Let's go buy some then, okay?"

"Okay!" smiled Hayato.

* * *

Kagami led the Magic Six to the western area of the city where there is a farmer's market that goes on every Wednesdays. Unlike most of the city, this area was a bit less beautiful and a bit more beat up looking in some areas. Graffiti in both artsy and explicit content could be seen on some of the brick walls while old abandoned buildings had who knew what inside.

The only part that was decent was the farmer's market in which most of the people buy their food, beverages and other needs.

"This is one of the more poverty areas," said Kagami, "But the city are going to put some projects planned here in order to get this area back from the dump."

Rin looked at a group of little kids walking with a couple of adults while a group of teenagers were playing rap and basketball.

"Do people play basketball here too?" asked Nagisa, "Tai-chan?"

"Many of them yes," said Kagami, "They want to aspire and become the best. That goes for anyone who plays of course. However, I tend to stay away from these guys unless they're asking for a match."

"Have you?" asked Makoto.

"Yeah, I sometimes get into some fights with them but in the end, they are fearful of us," he shrugged, pointing to an argument going on with two boys at a street ball court.

"Yo mamma ain't shit!" said one of the random boys as he confronted his opponent.

"Keep yo ass out of this mess!" replied the other, "Fucking tramp!"

Nagisa watched the two getting into a fist fight but Rei dragged him away, keeping him close to him as possible.

"It's alright, as long as you are in groups, you'll be okay. Unless of course they start to gang up," said Kagami.

Gaardus flew high above and noticed a few sightings going on. He saw the market but he then saw something down by the market. Carefully, he used his vision and saw Kisumi and Hayato buying some milk! He screeched and soared his way back down.

"What's the matter Gaardus?" asked Rin as soon as the bird landed.

"I saw them! Kisumi and a younger brother of his!" said Gaardus.

"Y-you did?!" gasped Makoto.

"Where are they now?" asked Nagisa.

"At the market," replied the Phoenix, "But I'm going to investigate this further, you guys go on to the store as if nothing happened."

* * *

 **Flashback: Aqua Duniya…Long Ago…before the Birth of the Magic Six…**

In this era of history, Hawakoto welcomed the Three Matsuoka Brothers along with Noubanga, Tatsuhisa, Tsubasa, Daisuke, and Magnus. These fine boys would grow up to become the Six Kings of Hawakoto and later married their wives.

The kite soared high in the skies as three boys ran through the fields of the Jangwa Meadows. They were cheerful, energetic, and loving for their families, friends, and the kingdom. .

Mamoru, Toraichi and Daigo laughed and chased after the kite, hoping it would land soon somewhere after it flew out of their hands earlier.

"Daigo, hurry!" shouted Mamoru, "It flew this way!"

The brothers laughed happily and held hands with each other, following the kite down to the shoreline. Worried that it was going to fly away, the brothers were hesitant to decide to keep going or not.

A gust of wind knocked the kite down to the oncoming waters, washing it upon shore. The rocks sort of damaged the kite a little.

"Aww it's ruined," sighed Daigo.

"No it's not," said Toraichi, taking out the ribbons, "These are still useful for something. Maybe mamma might make with these."

"Probably but what would she make with three simple ribbons?" shrugged Mamoru.

"Who knows? Maybe if we…UAHHHHH!" shouted Toraichi.

"What's the matter!?" gasped Mamoru and Daigo.

The two turned to see a skeleton with some sort of clothing still somewhat intact.

"Dearest heavens," gasped Mamoru.

They rushed up to see and saw nothing but the remains of a person in bare bones. No flesh or anything was left behind.

"Well that's a bummer," said Toraichi, "This person must have been fighting to survive."

Daigo was about to say something when he saw a strange object inside the skirt pocket. Curious, he touched it when the skeleton glowed, prompting them to jump back.

The skeleton floated up and grew back its flesh, hair, eyes, face and the clothes were fixed. The man opened his eyes and looked at them, "Who among you is a monster?"

"W-what?!" gasped the trio.

"What did you say?!" growled Toraichi.

The man grabbed Toraichi and Mamoru, saying, "Both of you are going to come with me!"

"LEAVE MY BROTHERS ALONE!" shouted Daigo, charging over.

The man kicked Daigo back and the boy's hands glowed orange, blasting an explosion of energy. The figure turned to see Dagio and shouted, "So you are THE monster!"

The energy struck the man, turning it back into skeleton and ashes. Toraichi and Mamoru turned to Daigo with shocking expressions.

"B-brother?" asked Toraichi.

"What's going on!?" asked Mamoru.

"I-I don't know…th-that was creepy," said Daigo, "But stay back! I don't want to hurt you!"

Mamoru grabbed Daigo's hand and turned to Toraichi with a nod as they grouped together.

"You saved our lives," smiled Toraichi.

"That freak called me a monster!" replied Daigo.

"No worries, it was the monster, not you," replied Mamoru, "Whatever you did, you had no choice."

"But I had no control over this magic," said Daigo, "I don't 'know what to do if it happens again. I…I….how am I going to be one of the six kings of this land if they find out about…"

"They won't find out,' said Mamoru, gripping his hand tighter, "It'll be our secret. No one HAS to know. We'll help you find a way to control it."

"Y-you guys will help me?" asked Daigo.

"We're your brothers," replied Toraichi, "Of course we will help. We'll never look at you as a monster."

"That's right Torai," smiled Mamoru, picking up the ribbons and split it into three pieces, "Here. Everyone take a ribbon. This is our brotherly pact, as long as we possess these, we'll always be there for each other."

"Never alone," chuckled Toraichi as Daigo finally smiled.

* * *

The years went by for the brothers and the other families as they all underwent purification. However, the waters acted strange to Daigo in fear of his mysterious powers.

Kyou sat down at her desk, trying to analyze through some ancient text to why the waters didn't become one with Daigo. She knew about Olympia and other realms but none of it made any sense to her elder son's power.

She flipped to a page where she saw a strange looking name: Theagenes.

"Honey, what's the matter?" asked Freyr.

Kyou turned to see him and answered, "Just reading."

"You're worried about him, aren't you?" he asked.

"Daigo is the first in line to rule the family sector and will become part of the six kings," she answered, "I don't know why the water isn't accepting him."

"I wish I knew, but not even the nurses can figure out his issue," he replied.

"That's why…I'm going to do something," she said, "Something a bit…daring."

"What are you going to do?" he asked.

"…I need to speak to that man, the one who is known as the fairest athlete and magician," said Kyou, "I've heard rumors that he's from the land of the endless sand and his name is…Theagenes."

* * *

 **Several Years Later…**

It was the 50th birthday of Freyr and the entire kingdom was undergoing a grand festival. The royal families and their princes and several of their fiancées.

Tsubasa danced happily with Rika while Daisuke and Mana shared crazy stories to Tatsuhisa and Misa. However, Magnus was busy introducing Nobunaga to his friend Emi.

Back up in the bedroom of the Matsuoka Sector, Daigo watched his brothers getting ready for the party.

"Both of you are really handsome," said Daigo, sitting on his bed with a smile.

"Oh get up why don't you!" replied Mamoru, "Come on, join us! The others are waiting too!"

"It's better this way," answered Daigo.

"Father will be so pleased if you were with us, he's only going to be 50 once," said Mamoru.

"You know I'd wish him a happy birthday but, it's better that I just disappear from this realm," replied Daigo, "Before more people get suspicious."

"Nonsense!" said Mamoru, "How many more years are you going to do this?"

"As many as I am afflicted," shrugged Daigo.

"You're not afflicted," smiled Mamoru, "We should be UNITED. Besides, don't you wanna dance and flirt with the girls? Besides, you're going to be one day king soon."

"He's right, it's not good for the future king to be so elusive," agreed Toraichi.

"Don't always think the worst," said Mamoru.

"I'm thinking the best…for both of you," answered Daigo, "Now go and meet your fiancée; I'll be waiting."

The three chuckled for a moment together before the two brothers left Daigo alone.

* * *

 **Present Day: Aqua Duniya**

Gou sat down on the fields with the others as she opened the book to read a few notes while Sousuke, Nitori, and Awlida stood on guard. Momotarou, and Seijuurou assisted Gou in reading the information as well.

"And you're sure that your father, his royal majesty is hiding something?" asked Sei.

"I saw a man who shared the same blood as father-sama…and he's with Rin right now," she answered.

Momotarou flipped the pages of a diary when he saw something that seemed a bit tragic, "Hey, Gou-san, you might want to read this."

He handed the note over to her and read a certain day. Her eyes widened in horror as it was written:

 _I feel terrible for what I have done, but I had no choice. Daigo…my eldest brother…killed the middle one, Mamoru with his time-based powers. However, I have set a deal with a dark sorcerer to take the memories of my two brothers away from the kingdom and hid them somewhere safe. No one cannot read this note, I cannot even write down the extent of the details…but…I exiled onii-chan to another realm, one of which he must not leave._

 _In doing so, I ascended the throne and married Akeno (originally was meant for Daigo but because of what I've done, I have sinned and forsaken my brothers) and moved on, starting our own family._

 _Forgive me…Mamoru…Daigo…_

Gou's eyes was in a state of shock and was feeling heavy in her heart. Did father really do this?!

 _Daigo's powers are time…one of which he can accelerate or decelerate age. Either way, this power is not controlled and the victim of this will die. I had to keep the kingdom safe and did what I had to do…but was it the right thing? I let fear take over me and it was perhaps a regretful mistake I've ever done._

"O-onii-chan," she breathed heavily.

* * *

 **Flashback 2: Generation of Miracles – Kise's Arrival to Sportsbrooke (6 years ago)**

Kise laughed happily as he got in finally, freedom from his family's circus messy business. While he was also a bit nervous on what he could find, he knew that it had to be better than the life he was previously living in.

His escape from his family was rather an interesting one; he was busy taking care of the tigers when he felt suddenly energetic as if he had all the speed in the world. He always believed in magic but not the type that the circus used; in fact it was rather abuse.

But after finding out that he ran as fast as a tiger, he had to plan out the safest time to leave or else they would certainly do all in their power to find him. Sure enough, by evening, the parents were all drunk with their friends which enabled him to go to the pen where the tiger was sleeping. He gently pet the creature, worried that it would wake up but it turned out that the cat was weakening in health.

However, he had no time to shed tears as much as he wanted to; he had to escape this abusive, immoral life.

Departing, he made his way through the desert at high speeds, taking a few days for him before he ran into the Golden Grain fields where he met Alexandra and Katsunori who helped him to get to Sportsbrooke through with a map.

"Now then," he chuckled, "It's show time!"

Kise raced through the high speeds down the hill and heading to town, hoping to not crash into anything. After getting to the downtown district, he stopped running and looked around. Clearly the city was nice and all but he saw lots of construction going on as well, expanding the city corp limits.

He turned his head around and saw a group of students heading to a school. He read the sign; Teikou Junior High…

Kise turned to see two blue-haired boys; one sky-blue and the other ocean-blue heading to the academy. He decided to walk up to them asking, "Excuse me but do you both go here?"

"Yes," said Kuroko.

"Who are you?" asked Aomine.

"I'm Kise, Kise Ryouta!" smiled the blonde, "I just got here into town and I don't know where to go for…"

"Meet us afterwards," said Kuroko, pointing to the playground, "There, afternoon when the bell rings us out."

* * *

 **Hours Later**

Kise sat on the swings for a while, feeling bored and annoyed. He observed some butterflies going around and a few birds. He tried to mimic them but it was a fail.

Finally the bell rang and a few minutes later, Kuroko and Aomine arrived to him.

"Ah hey!" smiled Kise, "So where do you guys live?"

"Before we discuss about that, we want you to meet someone," replied Aomine.

The two brought Kise to Theagenes as the magician smiled to see the blonde finally in town.

"What's going on?" asked Kise.

"Your arrival to this city is inevitable," explained Theagenes, "In fact, I told Kuroko ever since Aomine arrived is that there's going to be some guys that will come from faraway lands."

"Faraway lands?" asked Kise.

"Yeah," replied Aomine, "Theagenes keeps saying that we'll have a team for basketball before this year is over."

"Basketball? REALLY!?" smiled the blonde, "I've heard about that sport but I never had the chance to try it out!"

"Well now you will," said Kuroko, "We want to see what powers you have."

"Oh you bet!" chuckled Kise, "I can't wait!"

* * *

During practice, Kuroko and Aomine were amazed at how fast Kise was learning; normally it would take a bit of time to get into the specific passing, shooting and other techniques.

"How did you learn so quickly?" asked Aomine.

"Well um…I'm not sure…but ever since I ran away from home…well," began the blonde, "You see, we had this tiger and I touched it one day just to pet it and all of a sudden, I felt so energized that I could run for miles."

 _Interesting_ , thought Kuroko.

 _It's almost as if he can copy things_ , thought Aomine.

"Is something the matter?" asked Kise.

The two of them shook their heads.

"No it's perfect!" said Kuroko, "In fact, if your powers do copy, it'd be great for a backup plan of some sort!"

"Yeah, I like that idea already!" replied Kise, "Thank you guys so much Kurokocchi, Aominecchi!"

 _Three of the Generation of Miracles…now enrolled…three have yet to come…what will destiny lead them this time?_

* * *

 **Present Time:**

The Magic Six arrived at the markets finally where the people were going about their ways. Already the temperature was getting warm out here.

"So what should we get?" asked Rin, looking at some of the strange merchandise.

"It's best that you don't," said Kagami, "We don't know if any of the foods here are legit or if they expired or worse, may be contaminated."

Nagisa was tempted to try out the sweets but Rei pulled him back saying, "We don't know what's in them."

"Here's a tip," whispered Kagami, "Look for the Seal of Sportsbrooke on the products, and you'll know that it's safe to buy."

They nodded and went to search around in pairs; Makoto & Alexa, Haruka & Rin, and Rei & Nagisa. Kagami stood nearby and kept an eye on them while Gaardus flew above, screeching away.

Alexa walked over to a set of dolls which one of them reminded him of Sergi back home. He looked for the seal which he did see on the tags.

"Doesn't this look nice?" asked Alexa.

"Yeah it's cute," said Makoto.

Alexa was about to purchase it when Makoto turned his head and saw Kisumi standing by a vendor before realizing that they were nearby.

"Wait here," said Makoto.

"Makoto?" he asked but the taller man was already on the move.

Kisumi turned around and saw Makoto standing several feet away from him as the two stared at each other; one pair of eyes was stunned and the other in a bit of anger.

 _"Makoto…"_

 _"Kisumi…"_

 **~Episode 4 END~**

* * *

 **~Episode 5 PV~**

 **Makoto:** I thought you've been dead or something!

 **Kisumi:** *chuckles* Nah, I just wanted to start a new chapter with Hayato.

 **Makoto:** Then why is your brother unhappy? What happened back then?!

 **Kisumi:** It's too complicated...

 **Rei:** I totally forgot how his name was a bit suggestive...

 **Rin:** Yeah it's like Kiss Me!

 **Nagisa:** Kiss me Rei-chan!

 **Rei:** NAGISAAAA! *embarassed*

 **Alexa:** Wow you guys...

 **Atsushi:** Next Time, _**Free! I'd Never thought we'd meet here**_ , _it's beginning now...water vs. basketball!_


	6. Episode 5: I've never thought

_**Episode 5:** **こんな所で会うとはな** **!** **I've Never Thought We'd Meet Here!**_

 **Shigino Apartment, West Sportsbrooke**

Makoto sat down with the others and Gaardus while Kisumi prepared a boil of water on the stove for some tea. Hayato was hugging Makoto happily and cried with joy to the others.

"You missed us?" asked Makoto.

"Y-yeah!" smiled Hayato, "Why did you guys come here?"

"It's a long story," he replied, "Your brother and all of us, we have a lot to discuss."

Alexa looked at Kisumi's facial expression while he was at the kitchen, clearly it wasn't the same cheerful one back on Aqua Duniya. Ever since they met up at the market, Kisumi led them to the apartment much to his dismay.

Once the water boiled, Kisumi poured the tea up and prepared the cups for them to drink.

"Thanks Shigino-kun," smiled Rei.

"Yeah thanks for the tea Kis-chan!" added Nagisa.

"Excuse me for a moment," said the pink-peached hair, "Hayato, we are going to be talking here. Go to your room for a little bit and I'll make us some dinner, okay?"

The little boy nodded and made his way to the bedroom. Kisumi shut the door before turning back to the Magic Six.

"At least you gentlemen kept your cheerful expressions," he replied, "I'm sorry to have caused you all such grief."

"You could have left a note or something," sighed Makoto, "Like everyone in the kingdom was worried for you guys!"

After a moment of awkward silence, Haruka asked, "Why did you both leave?"

"…Do you all remember that tropical storm? The one that nearly wiped everything clean?" asked Kisumi.

The boys nodded as he continued, "…My family and I were out boating to help with the Fish Market, but the storm had such strong winds that it threw everyone into the seas, never to return. Hayato was thrown into the ocean but I was able to pray to the Suiei Tower and he was found safe upon the shore but beaten by the waves. I don't know if our parents survived but it was too dangerous.

 _"It was when I realized that this water world…was not for us to live on. It's almost as if it was echoing death to those who would leave the island."_

"Kisumi…" said Makoto quietly.

"I summoned Theagenes to take us out of the world and bring us to Olympia," he finished, "From there we started our new lives."

"T-Theagenes!?" gasped Rin and Nagisa.

"Well he granted us a portal on the way out, to be precise," said Kisumi, "I took Hayato with me and we met up with the Princess Goddess. Hayato freaked out at first but managed to calm down. However, he wants to go back home."

"And what about you?" asked Rin.

"Me? Well I'm fine living here. I am training to become a basketball coach and I hope to become one of the big teams later on," he said, "I find basketball to be my life…however, Hayato…I think he wants to swim."

"I think all of us wants to," replied Alexa, "But we learned that there's no pools here."

"Well there are some private bathtubs in the luxurious areas of the city but they can only be used by the owners, anyone caught inside of them are arrested," replied Kisumi, "Otherwise, everyone in most homes and apartments have showers."

"Then how are you guys able to keep all the water?" asked Gaardus.

"The Princess Goddess makes big sacrifices and prayers," said Kisumi, "Though I have met the goddess in person when I discovered that she has secret relations to the people from Aqua Duniya thanks to Theagenes."

"EHH?!" gasped the Magic Six.

"Our water is being used to these people here on Olympia?!" asked Makoto.

"How dare they…" muttered Rin.

"Well how else are we going to survive out here?" shrugged Kisumi, "But as I can tell that the four of you obtained your powers, maybe you might be able to do something about that."

Before anyone could reply, the Takao!Bird flew in and transformed to its human form.

"T-Takao?!" asked Alexa.

"I don't have time to talk for long," he replied, "I was given word from the Princess Goddess and Akashi."

"And that is?" asked Rei.

"Midorima…he's proposing a basketball match between you guys and them," he revealed.

"EHHH!?" they gasped.

"But we have no experience in basketball!" said Nagisa, "Why are they taking advantage of us!?"

"That is definitely not beautiful!" agreed Rei.

"No idea," said Kisumi, "But if you're gonna face them in a match, you'll need training."

"B-But," began Rin.

"How about this? I'll teach you all how to play the basics as long as you all promise me in return," replied Kisumi.

"Promise you what? To not take you guys back home?" asked Makoto.

"Well that is true but, I want you all to make Hayato happier…if you can," he answered, "He's been really devastated these last few months."

"If Hayato's happiness is back on Aqua Duniya…" began Alexa.

"I…I can't let him go back alone!" replied Kisumi, "He's all I have left for family!"

Alexa looked at Kisumi and said, " _I had to leave my brother back home to travel here. I have faith that he will be alright without me for a period of time. It's true that he misses me and I miss him too. But it's something that I had to learn. Something must be sacrificed in order to make a bigger happiness later on._ "

The pink-peached hair boy listened to his words as Alexa continued, _"I fear losing him as much as you losing Hayato. However, don't let one incident take the best of you. I know you're better than this."_

Kisumi lowered his head for a moment with a silent tear, "I…I just don't want to make the same mistake ever again…I thought I was doing the right thing but…"

"I won't force you to decide…however, you need to give Hayato the happiness he deserves," replied Alexa.

"I…I can take you and Hayato back home," said Gaardus.

"E-Eh?!" gasped Kisumi, "You have the power to do so?"

"I connected the realms together with my navigation powers," explained the bird.

Hayato rushed out to hear this news as he was excited, "Will we get to see momma and papa again?!"

"Soon," said Kisumi, looking at his younger brother's eyes, "Once I train these guys on how to play basketball, we'll return home, okay?"

"O-Onii-chan," cried Hayato happily, hugging him.

"If you want, I can grant both of you guys to travel to Aqua Duniya and Olympia back many times as you both need to," said Gaardus.

"T-Thank you!" replied Kisumi, "That would be much appreciated! We'll leave soon but then I'll be back to train you guys, okay?"

"It's a deal," smiled Makoto.

* * *

 **1 Hour Later:  
**

Kisumi and Hayato had their bags (mostly Hayato's belongings while the former still plans to live in Olympia) at the ready while the Magic Six waited for them outside. Gaardus flew around in circles in waiting.

The two appeared out of the apartment and looked at the Magic Six with for appreciation and understanding.

"Everyone's waiting for you," said Rin.

"Sousuke and the others will be happy," smiled Alexa.

The others nodded in agreement while Gaardus said, "This won't take long but be sure to hold hands; you don't want to get separated in the transition."

The two brothers held hands while Gaardus flew in a circle and opened its massive wings to activate the magical circle. It spun faster and faster while Gaardus closed its wings on them and the two sparkled away into the mists.

Moments later, the bird returned and said, "They'll do just fine. Everyone's excited again and they all miss you too."

"Well then, I guess we should make our way back to the palace," replied Rin, "The others are waiting."

* * *

 **Miracle Palace**

The team regrouped at the palace but asked to visit Kuorko for a bit of time.

"Yeah, he's available," said Aomine, leading them to his room, "He was about to clean himself up but he looks forward to another chat."

Midorima watched the group from afar while the Takao!Bird flew around in circles. Gaardus knew those two were up to something but what was it exactly? What did he want with Makoto?

"Come in," said Kuroko as the doors opened.

"Your honor," replied Alexa, "We learned a bit too much about this town and we need some verification."

"Oh?" asked the sky-blue haired boy, "Do tell."

"Is it true that the water from our world is being exported to this realm?" asked Rei, "And if so, why?"

"…your parents set up a deal long time ago," revealed Kuroko, "All of them were in this town."

"W-wait you mean…?" asked Rin.

"Yes, they did told you that they came here for negotiations…well that was part of the deal," said Kuroko, "Hardly anyone in this town knows the truth, nor that they would care."

"Really?" asked Rei, starting to feel a bit annoyed, "And how are these people going to survive for the long term?"

Kuroko looked at them and answered, "Water is a valuable source that's true; even more so than the gold and jewels."

"What did our parents do exactly?" asked Alexa, narrowing his eyes.

"And don't lie to us," said Haruka.

"Now, now," said Kuroko, "I'll tell you what they did exactly…

"Several years ago, when the city had no leader or political parties, the people relied on each other and trusted one another yet they kept themselves in isolation. However, your parents came into the town in order to unify the different remaining sports left here and they arranged a deal; they would create an underground reservoir in return that the people will stay united as a mega city instead of several smaller villages isolated from one another."

Kuroko looked at Alexa and added, "Your father tried to build peace with the people but eventually they began to distrust him due to his enormous powers."

"My father was trying to establish peace and understanding!" said Alexa, "He would never hurt others!"

Kuroko stared at him silently while the others were unsure what to ask though Nagisa finally asked, "Where can we go see this underground reservoir?"

"You can't," said Kuroko.

"Eh!?"

"And why's that?" asked Rin while narrowing his eyes.

"There are guards down there that are permitted to kill those who are not allowed to be down there. They do not provide warnings to any trespassers," he explained, "Unless granted by my permission of course but that takes several days to process."

"I have one last question," said Makoto, "If the underground reservoir is filled with this water, how does it get refilled back up once it's been consumed?"

"That is the secret that even I do not know about; the water might be cleansed here or somehow have…magic," speculated Kuroko.

"Magic…" muttered Rei, "Purification…wait a sec…our Purification Rituals?!"

"Rei-chan?" asked Nagisa, worried.

"Back home we had to do some duties of purification…several years ago," said the megane, before looking at Kuroko, "What happened to the water?"

"Well when the water was nearly empty, the people were going chaotic at each other, forming different political groups who would try to fight each other around," said Kuroko, "This happened while myself and my friends were in Teikou."

"Did anything happened?" asked Rin.

"Eventually, one day, all of a sudden, the water appeared back and the city was at peace again," said Kuroko, "But it's slowly going to drain away soon. This was happening before the curse struck the town."

"Oh my," said Makoto.

"Kuro-chan, while we are here," added Nagisa, "We visited Theagenes but got very little information about Julius…we need your help. Do you know anything about him?"

"J-Julius?" asked Kuroko, feeling a bit worried, "Well um…no one has heard from him in several eons…nor the Solar Crystal."

"Do you know anything about him or the crystal?" asked Rei.

"Well…it is said that the crystal is created with extraordinary powers," replied Kuroko, "Though I do not know much about Julius but all I can remember is that he was the owner of the crystal."

Aomine and Kise listened to the conversation carefully as they were getting more nervous by the minute.

"The Solar Crystal…does it still exist?" asked Aomine.

"And it appears that Kuroko still doesn't remember much about his life in the past…his past carnation," replied Kise.

"You think he'll remember it all?" asked the dark-blue haired.

"I hope so, but I'm worried though if he does, Akashi might take his stand," relied the blonde.

"I remember when Akashi was still raging over back then…when he had a different name," said Aomine, "Ever since his secret was revealed, he wanted to take revenge against all of us."

"Let's just hope he doesn't start again what he did long ago," agreed Kise.

* * *

 **Flashback: Aqua Duniya - Part 2 of Daigo, Toraichi, and Mamoru's Story on Aqua Duniya**

Mamoru and Toraichi returned back to the room as they were excited to tell Daigo about their lovely night and other wonderful things.

"Dai-chan, you have to try this!" said Mamoru, "The baker outdid himself again!"

The two got in the room just as they saw Daigo putting his clothes inside a trunk as Toraichi asked, "What are you doing?"

"I…I was hoping to be gone before both of you returned," said Daigo.

"Nonsense, you were just fine when we left you," answered Mamoru, "What happened?"

"I…I went to the dance…" blushed Daigo.

"Y-You did!?" gasped the two.

"But we didn't see you," said Toraichi.

"I was watching from afar," explained Daigo, "Both of you danced so beautifully, laughing happily, so vibrant and feeling so free. I'm not meant for such this Mamo-chan, I've accepted that. When I'm gone…both of you will have normal lives with the right magic that you all deserve."

Daigo held Mamo's hands with a tear from his eyes, saying, "Your compassion and strength will make you a wonderful leader. You…are the king that the kingdom deserves."

"Daigo…stop this right now," said Mamo softly.

"I can't control these powers…" replied Daigo, "My skin ages and then de-ages, plants grow, die and go back…I can't do it…these powers…I don't want to hurt anyone!"

"Remember what we promised Daigo?" asked Mamo, "We will NEVER abandon each other! Just don't give up! We love you!"

"I…I think I know someone who can help," said Toraichi.

"E-eh?" asked Daigo.

"What did you say Torai?" asked Mamo.

"When mother passed away, I found a stash of notes and ancient texts she's been keeping," explained the youngest brother, "There's someone out there who might be able to help with his powers."

Daigo turned to Toraichi and asked, "And who is this person? Where does he or she live?"

"He's from a land called the Great Jungle," said Toraichi, "And his name is…Theagenes."

* * *

 **Casa di Thasos**

After a bit of a journey across realms, the three Matsuoka Brothers arrived in the Great Jungle where they saw a massive mansion standing before them. To their surprise there was no one guarding or anything that seemed an obstacle to get in.

They made their way through the entrance, passing the garden and finally arriving at the door steps and were beckoned to enter.

Theagenes waited for them and smiled, "Welcome…O Brothers Matsuoka from Aqua Duniya. Please come on in."

The trio held their hands together as Theagenes sat on his chair on the other end of the long table.

"So what business do we have today?" he asked.

"Time…I have these strange powers that are related to time," said Daigo.

"Time powers I see? My, my…how interesting," answered Theagenes, "Why would you want to give them up? How about I teach you in lessons in magic instead?"

"No!" replied Daigo, "I want it to stop. We've heard you're the greatest magician and athlete in all of the realms. You must have something that can harness these powers, yes?"

"Of course I do," he chuckled, "But my question is…why would you want to give it up when you already have all the help in your hands?"

"Pardon?" asked Daigo.

Theagenes got up and magically appeared behind them saying, "The brotherly bond…is an example of true love…love doesn't always come in pairs of romance or sex or whatever people describe now a days. Love comes in all forms…which can unlock its own magic. And the power of the three of you, is incredibly strong."

"My powers are just out of control," said Daigo, "I need to get rid of them."

"Well if you must insist…" replied Theagenes, creating a set of objects, "Magic is always in a price…wishes that are granted must be paid equally in return."

The first object he created was a necklace in a shape of a time locket, "This will keep yourself from having time going out of control, just believe in it and you'll be able to harness it.

However if time goes by waaaay too fast…"

Theagenes created a silver key with an orange-colored jewel on the handle, "This time-space key will send you to a realm without magic which from there your powers will be absolutely gone but you'll be exiled from your homeland."

Daigo tried to grab the items but Theagenes said, "Now hold on a moment; something valuable of yours must be handed over…"

"But what could we possibly give?" asked Toraichi.

"Hmm…" muttered Theagenes as he observed the three brothers before he saw something, "These lovely ribbons."

"O-our ribbons," said Mamoru, "But…these were just something we did when we were kids."

"Ah yes…but overtime…with enough love and symbolism…inanimate objects can become magical and meaningful," he replied.

"Dai-chan, we can't give them away," said Toraichi.

"I…it's the only hope we got," agreed Mamoru.

"I need this failsafe, it's just as he said," replied Daigo, "I'll take the responsibility."

After a silent moment, the trio handed over the ribbons and exchanged for the key and the necklace.

* * *

 **1 Year Later…**

Daigo sat on a bench in the garden as he looked up at the Sakura tree. He was supposed to be engaged soon or something but Mamoru was actually going to get married first. He heard that the fiancée was really stunning in fashion and had a kind heart.

As for his powers, it has been over a year since he met the strange Theagenes but the necklace did provide some time for him to at least conceal it. However, it began to rust a little slowly.

"Ah yes, the lovely Sakura tree, it still blooms as mighty as ever," chuckled a voice.

Daigo turned to see a long haired woman with a cozy-medium copper color. She turned her head towards him and said, "Ah…so you must be the mysterious brother, am I right?"

"My name is Daigo," he replied giving her a bow.

"It's an honor to meet you," she answered, "Very interesting…"

"I must admit you're really nice. I'll go find Mamoru and…" began Daigo.

"There's no need," she said, "I have heard rumors about you…the mysterious one…and now I see why; you are very handsome…almost like a god standing right here."

"I-I um…t-thanks," he replied, trying to avoid getting close to her.

Daigo's hands were slowly glowing as he could feel his energy taking effect.

"I must know…" she smirked, grabbing him and trying to kiss, "What does this mouth of yours feel like?!"

"STOP IT!" he shouted, pushing her back, "Are you insane?!"

The woman gasped and said, "W-what kind of sorcery is this?! It's clearly not the powers of water like Mamo and Toraichi!"

"Please," he replied, "Just forget about this and…"

"Daigo!" shouted a voice.

The two turned to see Mamoru arriving in as he saw the fiancée standing there with a bit of a skepticism.

"What's going on here?" asked Mamoru, walking up to him.

"Your brother…" hissed the woman, "Has some dark sorcery…in him! But I must admit, he was a good kisser and…"

"YOU'RE LYING!" growled Daigo, "How dare you try to badmouth me like that!"

Mamoru looked at the woman and said, "Thank you very much…for being the bitch that you are! I knew something was fishy about you as of late! And now I see why!"

"Oh really?" asked the woman, "I know the secret about your brother…and I will use that knowledge to tell everyone the truth! And when this kingdom joins me for this revolution…all of you…the Six Kings…will fall under my grasp! And most of all…this kingdom will see him…as a monster!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" shouted Daigo as he fired his magic at the woman but Mamoru stood in the way, taking on the blast of the attack before collapsing down to the grass.

Daigo gasped in horror while the woman ran off in fear. He rushed up to Mamoru and cried out, "MAMO-CHAN!? MAMO-CHAN!?"

Mamoru looked at Daigo as his skin began to age up rapidly.

"I-I'm so sorry," said Daigo, horrified as Mamoru's face wilted into an old man's before it crumbled into dust.

"NO! NO, NOOOOO!" cried the eldest brother, crying in silent tears. His heart was racing fast that it all felt like as if time stopped.

"W-what have I done?!" he asked himself.

Moments later, Toraichi arrived at the scene, hearing all the shouting.

"Daigo! Daigo, what's going on where is…" began Toraichi when he gasped in horror to see the dust that was once the middle brother.

"I…I didn't mean too…" whimpered Daigo, "T-Tora…"

"W-what did you do?" asked Toraichi, shocked, "WHAT DID YOU DO?!"

"I was trying to stop that woman who was trying to take our family secret out to the public!" shouted Daigo, "You have to believe me Torai…"

"STAY AWAY!" growled Toraichi, "STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!"

"Please! NO! Have mercy!" cried Daigo, "I need you! You're all I have left now! I can't control this magic anymore! You promised that WE'D STAY TOGETHER NO MATTER WHAT! I love you! Please!

"Take my hand!"

"No…" replied Toraichi, digging his hand to his pocket inside his cloak, "You killed our brother…you… ** _you're a monster!_** "

Daigo gasped as he could feel his heart breaking inside with those last words, "N-n-noooo…please!

Toraichi took out the Space Time Key and read the inscription, **_"Master of Time and Space…Take forth the cursed one before me…"_**

"STOP ITTTTTT!" cried Daigo but he could feel his head spinning around as the world around him changed.

 ** _"Send him to the realm where he will no longer be a threat!"_**

Daigo's screams were the last thing he ever heard as the key glowed and exiled the eldest brother away from the land. Once he disappeared, Toraichi cried to himself as he now bears the pain on his shoulders.

All that remained behind was the necklace that Daigo previously wore in the past…the space time key was also gone to who knew where but it was over for now.

"Your face shows great pain," said a voice.

Toraichi turned to see a golden doggy with some markings on its forehead standing nearby.

"W-who are you?" asked Toraichi.

"I'm not the same man you met earlier…but I have heard your cries from afar," said the dog, "What happened here?"

"…I lost two of my brothers today," replied Toraichi.

"I am so sorry… how such a tragedy can happen?" asked the dog.

"It's too painful to talk about," said Toraichi, "But my pain has to be put set aside. We need to see that Hawakoto survives through this. I have a wish…

"I need a means to remove the memories of Daigo and Mamoru…a spell that everyone will forget that they ever existed…the family…the other kings…the villagers…everyone on this land and sea…must forget. Can you do this?"

"Yes…but I must warn you, there is always a way that the truth will be slipped…" began the dog.

"You mustn't!" begged Toraichi, "The future…this kingdom depends on it!"

"Very well…I will do this…but you will have to pay the price for this wish," replied the dog, "The magic I shall use will do as you said…but you must be able to hold the truth in you if you are going to keep it safe."

"I am fairly certain it will work," said Toraichi, walking away.

It would be another several years before he would finally marry his wife Akeno with the secret of the past well hidden away. However, a very curious Gou has begun to break its spell while Rin discovers the man himself on Olympia…and the future still remains to be seen.

* * *

 **Present Day:**

"Rei-chan, Rei-channnnn," moaned Nagisa silently.

Rei turned on the lamp light and yawned, "What's the matter, Nagisa-kun?"

"I can't sleep," said the blonde, "I'm a bit concerned about our families…our parents…"

"You mean the discussion we had earlier?"

"Yeah, it doesn't seem right…already, everyone's been hiding secrets from us…Mako-chan…Kuro-chan…Midorima-chan…everyone," sighed the blonde.

"Maybe I can help with that," said Gaardus.

"Oh Gaardus-chan!" smiled the blonde, "I didn't realized you were in here."

"I thought I'd at least check up on both of you," replied the Phoenix, "I might be able to explain some stuff. I was investigating the city for a bit and I did nothing something about the palace."

"Oh?" asked Rei while putting on his glasses.

"I saw Midorima going through some sort of an entrance hidden away from the public eye. We might try to find some clues if we can go and see," replied the bird.

"Yeah! I'm up for an adventure!" said Nagisa.

Rei yawned and muttered, "It's just after 2 AM though…"

"We have to take this chance Rei-chan!" replied Nagisa, "We can't trust everyone completely here just yet."

As soon as the others woke up, Gaardus assembled the team together silently in the hallways, whispering, "Stay close together and follow my trail. No one will see or hear you."

* * *

The group stayed close to Gaardus as the bird flew ahead while using one of its magic spells to put the guards asleep and opening the gate silently, allowing the magic six to get through the side panels outside where they saw a small opening.

"Did he go in there?" asked Makoto.

"Yeah, I'm worried about you especially," said Gaardus, "Maybe if I can cloak us an invisibility spell?"

"Just how much magic do you have Gaardus?" asked Rin.

"I have a lot but it's a limit to how much I can use in a 24-hour period," sighed the Phoenix, "Now come on, we have to investigate this!"

The group stood together in pairs as they descended down through a narrow tunnel while Gaardus used its eyes to make some sort of a light beam across the area. The temperature grew colder a bit while the rocky stair well became more slick and slippery at times.

"Can you see anything Rin?" asked Haruka.

"Hold on a sec," he replied as he called upon his x-ray vision, scanning the area nearby.

"How deep can this go?" asked Alexa.

"No idea," said Makoto, "But whatever this city is hiding, they're definitely trying to keep it deep."

"You guys," added Nagisa, "Don't you think there might be some…"

Before either of them could answer, they all slipped and fell through a hole, screaming loudly while Gaardus used his power to make them all float.

"A TRAP!" shouted Rei.

"But where are we descending down to?" asked Alexa.

Rin scanned the floor and saw nothing but scorpions and rattle snakes but he also saw a hole in a wall that looked like an exit or an escape. Gaaruds angled its wings and they all landed on the ledge.

"Looks like someone's been unfortunate," said Makoto.

Gaardus flew the way in and checked to see what was inside in case for more traps. Moments later they heard a loud screech and the bird flew its way back to them with part of its feathers on fire. Alexa and Haruka washed it away while the bird shook its feathers and wings.

"Thanks guys," screeched Gaardus.

"Was it a fire trap?" asked Nagisa.

"Yeah," replied Gaardus, "I think it's best that you guys…the four of you take on your Suiei forms."

"Right," replied Nagisa, Alexa, Rin, and Haruka.

 ** _"DRAGON SOLIS POWERRRRRRR…"_**

 ** _"DOLPHIN POWERRRRRRR…"_**

 ** _"PENGUIN POWERRRRR…"_**

 ** _"SHARK POWERRRRR…"_**

 ** _"MAAAAAAKEEEEEEE UP!"_**

Alexa donned the chest and abdomen plates that had an open to the center of his breastbone with shoulder and elbow bands while a golden-yellow, majestic cape grew from the back armor. He had long, white, loose pants and armored boots decorated in white-gold-yellow hues. A hooded hat/scarf hybrid covered his head and neck behind.

Haruka gently walked and spun around as he flipped his hair to the right, donning a black shirt with a white cloth above, black pants, a white-blue head cover turban, and a blue-yellow scarf.

As Rin twirled around, he could feel his Arabian clothes taking shape; a red turban with loose flaps that contained blue-yellow stripes while his cloak was black and red with a white vest undergarment beneath. He raised his hands up as golden cuffs and other jewelry appeared.

Nagisa made a cartwheel flip as he donned his red-white vest, his neon-green head piece with a red-white band that attached to his head. Once he was back on his feet, he donned sashes of purple, and red fabrics that took care of his lower half of the anatomy.

The four stood together at the ready once they were dressed in their Arabian/warrior forms.

"Anything can happen at this point, so be on your guard. Makoto, Rei, stay close to me as you both have yet to obtain your henshin," said Gaardus.

"DRAGON SEA KING!" shouted Alexa, blasting down the fire traps.

"DOLPHIN MAYHEM BLAST!" chanted Haruka, combining his power to Alexa.

"Let's go!" said Rin as they charged their way through the tunnel.

"Waters of the gel, give us a barrier to survive the heat!" chanted Nagisa, enveloping the others.

"Thanks Nagisa!" said Makoto and Rei.

They continued their way down when they heard a loud noise coming up ahead. Rin looked ahead and noticed a massive chamber filled with machinery and a big open space. The water volume was pretty shallow indeed

"I-is this…" gasped Rei.

"The Reservoir!?" asked Makoto.

"Shhh, I see something," said Rin, "Keep your voices low."

Gaardus flew into the chamber and saw what looked like robots guarding the area with spears and other dangerous weapons in their hands. From what Kuroko said about these beings, they were definitely programmed to kill intruders and ask questions later.

He flew back to the others, "You guys, this is what I feared. Kuroko was right; these are not human beings but robots!"

"R-Robots?" asked Rei, a bit fascinated.

"We have to keep our voices low in case they try to find us," he replied, "They got some dangerous weapons in their hands."

"Can we find a way to distract them?" asked Rin.

"Bad idea," said Gaardus.

"Well we have to do something if we are to investigate this," replied Makoto.

"I can flash freeze them," said Nagisa before he chanted his spells, freezing the robots that he could find from afar.

Once he was done, they made their way to the reservoir where the water volume was low. It looked like a gigantic massive pool that Haruka would be tempted to strip for but seeing the filth on the rust and grime, the area was unappealing.

"Maybe we should clean it up and refill it?" asked Makoto.

"The Purification…" said Alexa, "Maybe that's what we have to do! Maybe this is why our parents made us learn about it!"

"But to give water to these people?" asked Haruka.

"These people are suffering out here," said Nagisa.

"We said that we'd help the city in some way shape or form," agreed Rei.

"Haru, I know it's hard to trust these people but we don't know anything until we give it a try," said Rin, giving him a soft kiss on the head, "Trust me. We'll work things out."

The four turned to the semi-dry pool and combined their powers together, unleashing a flood that refilled the pool up. It took several minutes but once it was done, the machinery stopped making loud noises and resumed running as if nothing happened.

"Sounds like the machines are working again," said Alexa.

Makoto turned his head at the last moment to see a shadowed, cloaked being running through a different passage way.

"OI!" he shouted, "I know that's you, Midori-baka!"

"Sounds like some beef is going on," muttered Nagisa.

Makoto was getting a bit fierce and ran after but didn't get too far as he discovered a tomb standing before him. The others appeared behind and saw it as well.

"W-what is this?!" asked Rei.

"A tomb of some kind…but it looks different than the ones back home," said Nagisa.

Alexa walked in to see the marble top on it. At the head of the lid was a symbol that looked like a jewel of some kind. Rei went up to see and gasped at the symbol.

"T-That's…" he gasped.

"What's the matter?" asked Rin.

"That's the symbol of the Legendary Solar Crystal of Destiny!" replied the megane.

"EHH!?" the others asked.

"What are you talking about?" asked Alexa.

"…Our parents," said the megane, "They told us to find Julius…but they never really said why except something of his must be found…they wanted us to find the Solar Crystal."

"T-The Solar Crystal?" asked Makoto.

"I have heard of its power long ago," added Gaardus, "It's an incredible source of magic. It is said that those who possess it have incredible power…and it was once owned by Prince Julius."

"P-Prince Julius?!" asked Haruka.

"But why would he want such great power?" asked Rin.

"It was rumored that he wanted the entire world to be his so he did whatever he could but somehow him and his guardians were killed during the war," said Rei, "But I don't know if that's even true…like there were some biographies of him that said that he wanted to establish a world peace."

"World Peace? You mean to stop the war, right?" asked Makoto.

"Most likely," he nodded.

Alexa touched the tomb, feeling the icy, cold marble when his mind suddenly flashed back to the dream he had about the man standing before him.

"Alexa…wake up…" said the man, "You and the others have been sleeping too long…"

"S-Sleeping?" asked Alexa, "WHO ARE YOU!?"

"…I am the lost prince…Julius…" echoed the man before Makoto shook his senses back to reality.

"I-I saw him…the same man," gasped Alexa.

"Did he say who he was?" asked Haruka.

"…yes…it's him…Julius," said Alexa, "I still couldn't see his face but it's him…the lost prince!"

"Did Julius say anything?" asked Makoto.

"No not really…but…he said that we've been sleeping for too long," he replied, "I don't understand."

The others shrugged while Gaardus could hear the robots moving on in.

"I'll mark this location on my map," said the Phoenix, activating its magic to escape with the team back to the palace before the guards could attack them.

* * *

 **Flashback: Arrival of Akashi in Sportsbrooke (5 Years Ago)**

The red-haired boy crossed over the town line as he could sense a great power of politics happening in the city. He came from a family of politicians but did not like the way they were governing their town. Hoping to achieve some great power, he was given a map by a cloaked figure who told him the way to get to the city.

Upon hitting the streets, he saw several students playing all kinds of sports such as basketball, volleyball, and other activities he recognized.

As much as he was ready to try to get some political status, he realized that this town was a lot more serious compared home and felt that he needed some time to at least blend into the society before trying to make his claim.

"Hey Kurokocchi, Aominecchi! Wait up!" shouted a voice as Akashi turned to see a blonde-hair boy running quickly as possible.

Akashi watched as the trio laughed their way happily to the school. Clearly they were just a bunch of random guys. Curious, he called upon his emperor eye to see their futures. He recoiled a bit as the vision he saw was that he was with them along with a green-haired man and a purple-haired guy that were own unique in a strange skill and mysterious magic.

However his attention was caught when the sky-blue boy in the vision also developed a power similar to his own. Almost as if…

"He's like the ghost of a legacy…waiting to be avenged," he muttered silently.

He was about to head to the school when his eye caught attention to a basketball park nearby. Akashi smiled to himself and made his way over there to observe a game going on. He practiced his emperor eye in which all of his predictions were true.

 _Could I be able to see my own future, or do I need to be associated with someone to see it_ , he thought.

"Strange power you got there dearie," chuckled a voice.

Akashi turned to see the same man in the cloak he met earlier.

"You again," he replied, "What do you know about this town? You made me come here."

"Ah yes, yes, Sportsbrooke is a mysterious town…filled with great opportunities too for someone like you!" chuckled Theagene, "After all, you hold a power almost as similar as my own."

"You can see the future?" asked Akashi.

"Well yes, but it's not the same type of magic that you possess per say," he replied.

"What was that future I saw with myself and with the others?" asked the red-haired boy.

"Well it's your destiny," said Theagenes, "Something you cannot avoid if that's what you're asking."

"My destiny lies in five other boys?" asked Akashi, "How fascinating…yet it concerns me."

"Why does it concern you?" asked the older man.

"Simple, I am here to take this town under my control. However, none of the people seemed to be affected by this strange realm…like no one is having fear or anger…" said Akashi.

"And what are you going to accomplish if you were to be in charge of this town?" asked Theagenes.

"Something I am willing to find out," he replied.

* * *

 **Next Day:**

"We have a new student here today," the teacher announced as he wrote the name in Kanji and English of Seijuurou Akashi.

The red-haired saw the trio in different seats from each other, knowing that this was going to be the beginning of something.

Aomine's face was a bit silent and awe while Kise was a bit fearful. Kuroko on the other hand was silent as a phantom.

* * *

 **After School:**

"Hey you guys," said Aomine, "Looks like the new kid wants to meet up."

"Where at?" asked Kuroko.

"I think it was the Eco-Park," replied the darker-blue haired boy, "He said something about having us as a team."

"You think he's one of the three that Theagenes knows about?" asked Kise.

"Who knows? Let's go find out!" he answered.

The trio made their way to the park where they saw Akashi sitting alone on the monkey bars. He swung upside down just to see the trio before he propelled himself of.

"I'm surprised to see you three," he said, "I thought only one will show up."

"We're here because we might know something," replied Kuroko, "What do you know about us?"

"Enough to say that…fate is pushing me to join you guys," he shrugged, "Along with two other students that are yet to come."

"What power do you possess?" asked Kise.

"…I was born with the ability to see the future," said the red-haired, "But its power is sort of dangerous…the Emperor Eye."

"Theagenes can see the future too," said Kuroko.

"But it's not the same kind of power," replied Akashi, "I can see the future almost as far as a year ahead."

"Wow that far?" asked Aomine.

"At least that's what I am capable of," he shrugged, "Anyway, I assume you've been practicing?"

"You mean basketball?" asked Kise, "Well yeah, we don't have enough members yet for a team but we've been training with help from Daigo Matsuoka."

"I think with the power I have, I can be of some great help," said Akashi, "I'll be sure that we win and become the official team in Sportsbrooke."

After a few practice rounds, the four made their way to Kuroko's Loft up at East 3rd Street where he had bought this place thanks to the savings he made long ago (and with help from Theagenes).

"Nice place you got," said Akashi, "You got like everything."

"Well it's hopefully enough for the four of us," replied Kuroko, "Bathroom is to the left; there are some beds upstairs and kitchen and dining are all down here. "

"Well once we are the complete team, I know we'll have parties in here!" chuckled Aomine.

"Someone's talking," smirked Kise.

The trio heard a baby pup running across the room, barking happily.

"Ah, Number 2," smiled Kuroko, holding the dog up.

"Number?" the trio asked, confused.

"I named him Tetsuya II," replied the phantom, "His eyes are almost like mine."

Kise looked at the doggie and said, "OH MY HE DOES! So cuuuuteee!"

The others just smiled before they settled inside. Kuroko set Number 2 down and they made something for themselves to eat before going to sleep.

Kise and Aomine took beds on the upper level while Kuroko and Akashi stayed on the main level. However, Akashi couldn't sleep right away as he saw the moon light and wondered what future will hold for him and the others.

 _Should I really trust them_ , he thought.

* * *

 **Present Day: Watanuki's Shop**

In another realm entirely, in the city of Tokyo, Watanuki took a smoke from his pipe and turned his head to see Mokona.

"They're coming together," said Mokona, "2 are still out there."

"Yes," he nodded, "But the Dark One is there too…I cannot help them directly as long as he or rather 'it' is in town. Otherwise, I would've led all six of them already reunited."

"Who are they exactly?" asked the manjuu.

"Descendants…to an ancient team on a world that no longer exists," he replied, "The Generation of Marvels…of Olympia Magna."

He got up and walked into the warehouse, heading to a particular area where a set of jerseys were on display with the following:

Shohoku – Ryouta Miyagi #7

Toyotama – Minori Kishimoto #5

Kainan – Nobunaga Kiyouta #10

Shoyou – Toru Hanagata #5

Sannoh – Eiji Sawakita #9

Shohoku – Kaede Rukawa #11

"But what about the Savior?" asked Mokona, "Wasn't he a part of their past?"

"Hanamichi Sakuragi…Number 10 of Shohoku," said Watanuki, "He was considered to be one but that past is far ancient to be remembered. Only they can decide the future of their team by choosing their ways now in the present."

"So it's true then?" replied Mokona, "They're all…?"

"Yes, they are all descendants, all reincarnated…except for one…that one is a child," he said before taking another smoke, looking at a symbol that represented their team; a bird-like shape with wide wings.

"Their time of awakening is near…" he muttered, "And it will affect everyone…"

* * *

 **Kagami's Dream:**

Kagami opened his eyes and realized he was in a dream, a black void with a gate standing in front of him. He thought at first he was in the zone but this was different than the basketball match.

The doors opened in front of him as a tall man with bright red-ish hair mixed with orange in a buzzed style. He donned a jersey with the #10 on it.

"At last, we finally meet," said the other man.

"Who are you?" asked Kagami.

"Hanamichi Sakuragi…the Savior of the Generation of Marvels," he replied, "I am your past self."

"EH?!" answered Kagami, "I don't remember that haircut nor that jersey!"

"You simply have forgotten," he said, "Those days were hidden in your memories along with the others that you stand by."

"The others? You mean Kuroko and the Miracles?" asked Kagami.

"Yes, though I wasn't an official member of the Marvels in the same way you are not an official member of the Miracles, I had play a role in dispatching the traitor away from our team," said Hanamichi.

"Who?" he asked.

"The same man who bares the emperor eye…but his past-self had a different name, "Eiji Sawakita," replied the other man.

"But Akashi…he's not evil!" replied Kagami, "Though he and the others were cursed during the year…and…"

"True, but Akashi has the potential to go back to his old ways…if one of the others continue to persuade him," said Hanamichi.

"Who? Who is trying to turn him?" asked Kagami.

"…the same man who is taking revenge to the Magic Six," he revealed, "He plans to lure Akashi to the dark side knowing his past and using Theagenes as his weapon against them."

"Midorima…" growled Kagami before asking, "What can I do?"

"You have to get the Silver Orb from Theagenes so he'll be on your side. That orb, anyone who possess it can control that man," explained Hanamichi.

The scene around them began to disconnect, signaling that it was almost sunrise.

"Hurry, NOW!" shouted Hanamichi.

* * *

Kagami woke up with a gasp back in his loft, confused on what he had seen. Was it all true? Is Akashi hiding a secret agenda? Or was it all really Midorima?

 _None of it made sense_ , he thought, _but the orb though…it does. He always had it around him as close as possible to make sure no one possessed it._

He heard a loud knock on the door. Kagami quickly put on a t-shirt and opened to see Kiyoshi.

"I called you three times this morning," said Kiyoshi, "You alright?"

"I…uh, yeah," said Kagami, "I have to go."

"Go where?" he asked.

"There's no time, it may have already begun again…"

"WHAT?!" gasped Kiyoshi, "Even though it's been a year?"

"Something new is coming," he answered, getting his gun, "We have to warn the others and find Theagenes!"

* * *

 **Shop of the Mystics**

Midorima laughed as he held the Silver Orb in his hands. He couldn't believe how so easy it was to find it. Normally one who is after the orb would not be able to get their hands on such power but here he stood with Theagenes under his command.

"How dare you try to seize that power!" growled Theagenes.

"You want to know why I was able to?" asked Midorima, "It's because of "the Dark One", I too possess magic similar to your own. The same entity that destroyed this world 150,000 years ago."

"And what are you going to do with that?" asked Theagenes.

"Listen to me Dark One," replied the green-haired, "I know that 'he', put a fragment of energy into this orb and those who become the orb like yourself are doomed to follow orders of those who possess it. While it's unfortunate I cannot meet with the REAL Dark One, but having you is enough for my plans.

 ** _"My plan is to travel back in time…and kill King Tachibana, along one other person...the one who killed my father."_**

"And just how are you going to do that?" asked the dark magician, "Time travel is strictly taboo!"

"Oh really?" asked Midorima, " _You were the one who brought me to the future and nothing happened as a result."_

"That's because going forward in time doesn't do much damage!" replied Theagenes, "I left the past in order to build a future and opportunity in this town. Don't do it, if you cross this line, you're going to face serious consequences!"

"I don't care! I know what the ingredients are to get what I want: The Matsuoka Time-Space Key, Onii-chan's Suiei Necklace, my Lucky frog item, and this Silver Orb," he answered, "Now let's pay a visit to our friends in the field, shall we?"

The two turned to see Kagami and Kiyoshi at the doorway.

"I see the Savoir has come to save the day?" asked Midorima.

"This isn't like you!" said Kagami, readying his hands, "I won't let you get beyond this door!"

"Oh that's just too bad," he smirked, holding the orb, "Theagenes, I command you to take us to the fields."

The two simply vanished away after Theagenes waved his hand in a circular motion.

"DAMMIT!" growled Kagami.

"This is bad!" said Kiyoshi.

Kagami took out his headset while heading outside with Kiyoshi, hoping to connect to Akashi. After a few moments;

"What's going on Kagami? Did you get him?" asked Akashi at the other end.

"No, he's escaped with Theagenes," he replied, "I'm going to need some follows to join me."

"I see," said Akashi, "I'll arrange a group to hunt him down but also we need to find and locate his hiding spot. I know he's been having a hiding place with Takao so we'll need to get him too."

"What's going on?" asked Murasakibara as he, Gaardus and the Magic Six met up with Kuorko and Akashi.

"Kagami found out that Midorima plans to go back in time," said Akashi, looking at Makoto, "I don't know what but it seems he wants revenge at you."

"W-WHAT?!" gasped Makoto as the others gasped.

 _Impossible_ , thought Gaardus, _if he goes back in time, it will change the course of things! Or worse…it may destroy this world entirely._

"We have to stop him!" said Rei, "Who knows what he's up to!?"

"But you and Mako-chan don't have your powers yet," replied Nagisa.

"Nagisa, this is going to get bad if he were to succeed," said Rin, "Let's go. I'll get that broccoli-head a run for his money!"

The others nodded in agreement as they quickly devised a plan. Once they were ready to go, the six followed Kagami, Kiyoshi, Kise, and Aomine while Murasakibara stayed behind with Akashi to guard Kuroko.

 **~Episode 5 END~**

* * *

 **~Episode 6 PV~  
**

 **Rin:** Sounds like the Wicked Warlock of the West has something up his sleeve!

 **Makoto:** But what the hell could I have done to him that is making him this way?!

 **Haruka:** Could it be something to do with our powers?

 **Rei:** Well Makoto-senpai and I still have yet to become a Suiei! *raises his hand* I wanna scream BUTTERFLY POWERRRRR...

 **Nagisa:** Rei-chan, I'm sure you'll look beautiful!

 **Alexa:** You guys! I'm afraid we got some bad news heading this way!

 **Kuroko:** My time has awaken...our pasts remembered...

 **Aomine:** T-Tetsu-kun?

 **Kise:** Next Time, _**Free! Irritated Green Envy!**_ , Midorimacchi, stop acting this dark! I know you weren't like this...especially to Takaocchi!


	7. Episode 6: Irritated Green Envy!

**_Episode 6:_** ** _イライラグリーン羨望！_** ** _Irritated Green Envy!_**

 **Location: Hawakoto Fortress, Aqua Duniya**

Toraichi woke up with a gasp as he could feel his heart beating terribly fast from the nightmare. He saw Rin being killed by his elder brother Daigo before throwing him to who knew where.

He recalled many years ago when he exiled him to another realm; _was it possible that he and Rin were at the same place?_

The king got up and made his way to the hallway after dressing up in his robes where he saw Gou reading something in her room. He recognized the book that contained the secrets long ago and was horrified to either go in or to run away.

 _No, I have to take care of this,_ he thought, knocking on the door.

Gou looked up and gasped to see him as she tried to hide the book and said, "F-father sama!"

"No need to hide that," he answered, "I'm such a coward to let my fears control me."

Gou remained silent as she was going to say something in reply, "Why did you do this?"

Toraichi sighed and walked in, saying, "Look, I had no choice back then for what I've done. Clearly you know about his power…you know about the other two brothers."

"BUT WHY!" she shouted, "WHY DID YOU HAD TO DO THIS TO US!?"

"…I didn't want to add more pain than it already has been," he replied, "Time…is not the same as water…time itself can warp and distort reality if it goes out of control."

"Well you're right about that part," she grumbled, "Though I do feel sorry for the eldest brother, I still cannot accept what you've done but I understand why you had to do it."

Toraichi rested his hand on her shoulder and said, "I feel terrible for what I had to do, I swore with them that we would be together. And I only wished that feeling could be the same for you and Rin."

"I wanted to believe you…did mother-sama even knew?" she asked.

"Well she didn't but I am sure she knows now in the afterlife," he answered, "But before she passed, I did say something to her that there is a secret that I had to keep and I told her no matter what happened to you or Rin, that I will always love all of you…including my brothers."

Before Gou could answer, King Tachibana arrived in the chamber and said, "Toraichi! I have faced a nightmare happening on Olympia from my son!"

"EHH!?" they both gasped.

"Are the others in danger?" asked Gou.

"I'm afraid it's only the beginning if we don't take action and our prayers to the tower!" he replied.

* * *

The three made their way to the Prayer Room while Tachibana talked to Matsuoka to the side and explained that he met his wife in a dream but another man who claimed to have been the original husband.

"She cheated on you?" asked Matsuoka.

"No, this was long before even the world was destroyed," he said, "Misa and this man had a child…but the father was killed during the war and she went to the ocean to pray for the Suiei Gods in hopes for a miracle but it was when the world shattered and she fell into the ocean."

"So you mean when you found her…she was?" began Matsuoka.

"When I found her, she was still kept in the same beauty and age as if all those years were only a day. I think someone put her in suspended animation beneath the seas before she finally rose out and that's when I first met her. I thought she was a Sea Goddess…and she had no memory of her past," explained Tachibana.

"But who is this child? Is he still alive?" asked Matsuoka.

"Yes, and I'm afraid he's after my Makoto," he answered, worried, "But to be honest…"

* * *

 **Outside:**

Kisumi and Hayato walked to the kingdom after they appeared in the Jangwa Meadows. The two were a bit nervous to see if anyone remembered them but it was their only chance they got.

Awlida and Shirahama were talking to Anne, Matsuura, Chigusa, and Sousuke about random topics when Sousuke turned his head and gasped to see the two.

"K-KISUMI!? HA-HAYATO!?" he shouted.

The others turned to see and were stunned at the sight of the Shigino Brothers. Sousuke and Kisumi shared a hug of reunion while the others spread the word through the village. The bells eventually rang and Gou, Toraichi, Magnus and Tachibana rushed out to see the commotion.

"Kisumi! Yo-you're alive!?" gasped Gou.

"We're back," he said, "Hayato, go so say hi."

The little one waved with a chuckle and the audience ran wild happily with an applause. Nitori and Momo saw the two and joined in after passing through the crowd.

"We thought you've been dead!" said Momotarou.

"Well the storm was a bit traumatizing for sure," replied Kisumi, "However, I cannot stay here for long. I have to get back to the Magic Six. They're fine on Olympia for now but I'm afraid something has happened and I can't let them get into more trouble."

"Is onii-chan alright?!" asked Gou.

"He's just as strong as ever," he replied, "Gou, can you do me a favor and take care of Hayato while I go back? It'll be a little while more but I must return."

"I…I'll do my best," she nodded, "All of us will take care of him."

"Did Gaardus send you back or something?" asked Sousuke.

"Yeah, but he's only giving me a short time to stay here. He'll probably get the teleport ready again soon. I'm very sorry for troubling you all," said Kisumi, "By the way, I think Hayato wants to learn how to swim."

"Swimming!?" asked Momo, Nitori and Sousuke.

"Yeah, while we were on Olympia, there's no water enough for a pool. Showers are limited and it's crazy but they banned swimming in Sportsbrooke," he said.

Some of the audience gasped and murmured amongst themselves while Nitori asked, "But what about you? Will you promise to come back?"

"Soon," he said, "Though I have to confess, I love it out there. I'm working with the basketball teams and I really want to make it a living. But that doesn't mean I will never come back."

"If it makes you happy," replied King Magnus, "Then take it. We'll be waiting for your return so we can celebrate your success."

"Thanks," he said as he waved a farewell to the villagers, heading back to the meadows.

* * *

 **Planet Olympia: Forest Hills, Sportsbrooke**

Shintarou sat back on a hill in his secluded area of the park. The Eco-Park had the main attraction and the more secluded "Forest Hills" section where some people do hiking or other camping activities. Since camping wasn't much common here, He took the advantage at this place for his planning.

He looked up to see the Takao!Bird approaching before it transformed back to his human self.

"Midorima, what's the matter with you?" asked Takao, "This isn't like you at all."

"What makes you think that?" he replied, "That I happened to feel jealous of 'him', that wretch?"

"I just think it's not how you always here," said Takao, "You used to be more fun, somewhat out going and even laughed at some corny jokes. Now here you are, just being secluded from the others and doing stuff behind everyone's backs."

"It's because of him!" growled Midorima, "He made me this way! He got everything I ever wanted and he doesn't even deserve it! But no matter, I have come up with a solution…one that will destroy him."

Takao gasped as he saw the orb in his hands, realizing that it belonged to Theagenes.

"I got a new servant now," said Midorima, "I don't need you. Shoo!"

Before Takao could cry out, the green-haired flicked his fingers and turned him back to the raven. Upset and heartbroken, the raven flew his way back to the city, hoping to transform back to his human soon.

 _M-Midorima…_ thought Takao, spilling a tear, _I wanted to tell you how I feel…but…it's clear now…you…don't…_

* * *

 **Couple Hours Earlier: The Golden Grain Fields**

Daigo returned to the Lynhaven Mansion, still a bit conflicted about his time he spent with Rin. Last night, he managed to help Rin reunite with the others…but his heart was torn between sadness and vengeance.

 _What if Rin was lying_ , he thought, _maybe Toraichi already died…he's only saying that just to keep me away from that realm?_

He grunted but he saw Alexandra and Katsunori waiting for him.

"What the hell happened to you?" asked Katsunori.

"Sorry for not returning," he said, "I slept at a hotel for the night after I helped Rin."

"Oh?" asked Alexandra, "How is he? …Daigo?"

"…Rin…he's my nephew," he revealed, "From my brother Toraichi back on Aqua Duniya."

The two gasped at the revelation as Alexandra replied, "H-how is it possible? What happened?! I…we don't understand this!"

"It's a long, painful story," he said, "For starters, I was exiled to this world…no water, no clothing, just whatever I had…all because my powers were not the same as theirs…"

"P-powers?" asked Katsunori.

Before Daigo could explain they heard shouting from the workers and an explosion nearby. The trio got out and saw a bunch of demons lead by Midorima and Theagenes.

"M-Midorima?!" gasped Alexandra and Katsunori.

"What the hell has happened to you!?" asked Daigo.

"You possess that, don't you?" replied the green-haired man, "Give me the key or I will put Theagenes off of its leash and kill your workers."

"I don't know what you're talking about," said Daigo, narrowing his eyes.

"Don't make me laugh," smirked Midorima, "I know your story, Daigo Matsuoka…brother of Toraichi. You killed the middle brother of your family because you tried to attack his fiancée after she mocked you and threatened to scare the kingdom into calling you a monster. Toraichi exiled you through the time-space key and you've been holding onto it since it's the only object of your brother."

"You bastard!" snarled Daigo, "You won't have it!"

"Go fetch it," said Midorima, revealing the silver orb of Theagenes.

Theagenes extended his hands out and unleashed a wave of black electricity, striking the trio. The dark magician then threw Alexandra and Katsunori to the side while Daigo struggled in vain to break free from the electric bondage.

"I could kill you," replied Midorima, "But I thinks it's better to see you all suffer in this world first."

Theagenes reached to Daigo's neck where the necklace contained the key inside. He yanked it off while using his magic to unleash a stronger volt of electricity, knocking Daigo out with burns and scratches.

"Let's return," said Midorima as he, Theagenes, and the demons vanished back, however a scrap piece of paper flew out of Midorima's pocket and fell to the side on the road.

* * *

 **Now:**

The Magic Six and Gaardus followed Kagami, Kiyoshi, Kise, and Aomine as they raced through the road to the farm. They saw several workers killed and Katsunori and Alexandra badly injured.

"FUCK!" growled Kagami.

"Are we too late!?" gasped Kise.

"He's already been here," said Aomine.

Haruka and Rin rushed up to the unconscious Daigo Matsuoka while Alexa, Nagisa, and Rei used their water magic to try to heal some of the minor injuries from the survival workers, Alexandra and Katsunori.

"Thank you guys," sighed Alexandra in relief, "I can't believe this! Midorima has turned evil!"

"You think it's the left over effect from last year?" asked Aomine.

"Who knows?" shrugged Katsunori, "But he's got the orb now and is controlling Theagenes."

"We have to call an ambulance!" said Taiga.

Makoto saw a scrap piece of paper on the side of the road. He walked over to grab it and opened it up to see. To his surprise, it was a letter of some sort.

"M-Makoto?" asked Alexa.

"What's that?" asked Kise.

"A…letter…" he replied, looking at the message. It was clearly and old ancient language but he was somehow able to recognize it. After a few moments, he gasped before folding it back up.

"What did you see?" asked Rin.

"…it was a letter written from my mother," said Makoto, still reading, "Midorima must have found it and hanged onto it."

"Well what did it say?" asked Rei.

" _…Midorima IS my brother._ " he answered, trembling a little, "Not from my father…but another one who was originally with my mother."

"Makoto?" asked Alexa, hugging him from behind, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine…I just…a problem that I need to resolve," he said.

Gaardus flapped its wings to unleash some stronger healing magic to the more severely injured, hoping to at least buy them time to live. Most of them recovered but some were still in great pain.

"We have to get back to Sportsbrooke," said Kagami, "And get Daigo into the emergency."

"But how about Midorima? We have to stop him whatever he's trying to achieve," replied Aomine.

"I think I know what can stop him," said Alexandra, "But it's a power that none has seen for years…the Legendary Solar Crystal."

The Magic Six turned to her as she continued, "If that darkness is what I think it is…only that amount of light power can save him. I know he was NEVER this evil. He was a fine young man with the others long before you guys came here. Please…spare him. He's important to the Generation of Miracles and Takao…"

Alexa thought back when he and the others fought the Shadow Mafia in the alternate realm, he had an incredible amount of light magic that saved the "Rei" from that reality. Could this be almost the same treatment that was needed?

The ambulance finally showed up and they put Daigo inside the stretcher. Aomine and Kise decided to go with him while Taiga and the Magic Six had to return back to the city and try to hunt down Midorima before he unleashed another attack again.

* * *

 **Flashback: Midorima's Back Story**

~150,000 years ago…before the Silver War  
Location: The West Cove, Shoyo Village, just off the coast of Aqua Aigean (The Great Sea)

Misa screamed in pain as she continued her birth labor. She held her hand to her beloved husband while the nurse assisted her in the process.

"Honey! Breathe! You're almost there!" said Toru, watching her eyes.

With a final push, the baby was born as it cried on its first breath. The mother sighed in relief and exhaustion but was filled with tears of joy. Once the baby was cleaned up and wrapped in a blanket, the couple looked at their child.

"So beautiful…the eyes…it's green," smiled Misa.

"He must have gotten that from your mother," he suggested.

"Perhaps," she nodded, "He's got that face almost like yours."

The baby silently slept as the two smiled, knowing that a great future will finally begin for this family. However, that happiness was not meant to last…

 _"This entire world…will suffer a cataclysm…I have already cracked the earth to unleash the deepest secrets from hell! This power will corrupt all of you and destroy this land! Your prison is power; where everything we hold dear, everything we love, will be ripped from us while we suffer for all eternity while greed and desire will only grow and corrupt everyone!"_

 _"_ _Soon, everyone will fall…"_

* * *

 **The Silver War**

After the Dark One made his threat to the people on Olympia Magna, a strange phenomenon happened when rumors were being spread about the Water Gods tapping a source of power and people from different villages were fighting one another to get to the Kingdom of Atlantis.

The people began to fight one another, forgetting their sport activities and happy lives. Several armies fled down to the southern reaches of the world to build traps and weapons while others forged alliances and destroyed smaller cities, forcing the helpless to join their cause or die.

Months have passed and many innocent lives and bystanders fled from the horror but they faced problems in the wilderness of Bota Nui.

At the coastline, an army mapped out to invade Shoyo Village in order to get to the Aigean Sound and get to the Aigean Islands where the kingdom was located.

"ATTACK!" shouted the armies, throwing bombs and rampaging through.

Misa looked from the window in horror as she turned to Toru, "Honey! Get the baby! I didn't think they'd be here this soon!"

The family quickly packed very little things into a sack and rushed out through the back door, trying to head up to the cliffs that led to the forest. There was a small pathway that led to the woods.

They made it safely into the woods and caught a few breaths. Already, the city was left in flames as people were either escaping, dying or joining up with the mad army.

"This is horrible!" said Toru, "The Dark One has set a curse on everyone!"

"I didn't think that the war could be this global," she answered, checking on her baby, "I'm so sorry."

"Let's hurry and flee to the east," he replied, "I know there are some caves and…"

"No one is going anywhere!" said a voice.

The two turned to see Eiji Sawakita, an ex-member of the Generation of Marvels; now nothing more than a traitor.

"What are you doing here?" growled Toru.

"Funny that you ask," replied Eiji, "You think that you can escape our armies?"

The two gasped as the other man continued, "You failed to keep a secret…and as a result our team was forfeit from champions."

"It's because of your foolishness!" growled Toru, "Coming from a family of lies and politicians, I had to stop this madness before you would try to do worse things!"

"Like…obtaining the crystal from Prince Julius?" chuckled Eiji.

"We are not after that crystal," said Misa, "Such a thing doesn't exist!"

"But it does," replied Eiji, "And with that power…the Dark One will rise."

Toru narrowed his eyes and saw that a cloud of shadow was wrapping around Eiji. Clearly he was under the spell of the war.

"You're under his curse!" replied Toru, "This isn't who you are! You might have done bad things but this is getting…"

Before Misa's eyes, Eiji unleashed a shadow tentacle that stabbed through Toru, killing him. Misa screamed as Toru's body collapsed to the ground. Eiji vanished into the shadows as the woman tried to check the injury but saw that he was bleeding too much from his chest.

She screamed in agony but had no time to shed tears. Misa grabbed her baby and continued to flee through the forest, hoping to escape safely with the child.

* * *

Days later, Misa returned to the deserted village as there was hardly anything left but some rubble. She recalled a legend that praying to the Suiei Gods could at least help heal this area and hopefully have a place for her and the baby.

The other villages nearby were destroyed or taken over and she was too frightened to join the corrupted society. She put the baby down next to her on the sands and she walked into the water, trying to at least rinse off the blood or scratches.

She then closed her eyes and clasped her hands in a prayer, _"O Suiei Gods…if thou exist…please…have mercy. May your waters forgive this world and put an end to this war…and please…have mercy on my baby…keep him safe."_

Misa went back to her baby but saw that the basket was empty. Her heart instantly raced as she was horrified to realize that she was alone. She collapsed down in tears but at the same moment, cracks in the earth began to spread. She looked up and wondered if the Suiei Gods did answer her prayer since the baby was no longer in the basket, but it was all too horrifying at the same time.

A massive earthquake struck the entire world…in an event that was later known as "The Shattering". The cracks flowed from north to south, east and west, breaking the globe into massive chunks as the great sea flooded in its own newly planet, dragging Misa into the seas as her body was no longer conscious, falling deeper and deeper into the depths…

It would be another 150,000 years until her body resurfaced and conscious once more where she met a man who stood by the Cliffside of the beach, his name…Tatsuhisa Tachibana. Shaken by her beauty and the sweetness of her voice, the two married off and started happily together with a new family.

But the memories of her son and her original husband…were long forgotten…washed away by the mysterious powers of the seas.

The baby, named Shintarou Midorima, was discovered when a couple were traveling through a dead forest and saw him sleeping in an empty nest of what looked like wolf's den. Safely bringing him back, the couple returned to a village named Shuutoku.

The village itself was in the middle of a barren desert but it had an oasis nearby which allowed the people to garden a little and to at least make enough to survive.

* * *

 **14 Years Later...**

Midorima carried a basket of Blue Phacelia and kept some of it for himself. He was supposed to give it to the people but one day he watched some people using the dyes of the flowers to make paint. Curious, he kept some of it for himself to try but had no success.

For the last several years, he had read ancient scribes and practicing ancient runes after discovering an old site with the villagers where they had somewhat educated themselves a little. However, with the planet destroyed, hardly anything was left behind during its wake.

But what was bothering him was…who were his parents? Why was he with a group of people that hardly even acknowledged him?

He suddenly heard a noise coming from outside. Midorima looked out to see a cloaked figure riding on a horse who was getting off. The villagers stepped back in fear while Midorima looked at the man before him.

"I've been looking for you…long lost soul," spoke the man.

"Who are you?" asked Midorima.

"…I am the legendary Theagenes, the lost Olympian hero," he replied, "But I am also a magician."

"Never heard of it," replied the megane.

"I know what your heart desires," said Theagenes, "Come with me…and you don't have to worry about this silent village. I will take you to a place far, far away…in the future…a place that you can have your dreams fulfilled and questions answered."

Some of the people tried to pull him back but Midorima extended his hand out, connecting with Theagenes as the world around him spun faster and faster, before standing by the edge of a massive cliff area where he saw a great city standing before him.

"What is this place?" he asked.

"Sportsbrooke…this will be your new home…you are no longer in the past but now a part of the future," replied Theagenes, "At this time, it has been 150,000 years since the world was destroyed. And here, the people are living out their new lives."

* * *

 **Days Later…at Teikou**

After making his way to the school (with help from Theagenes), Midorima was in the same classes with Kuroko, Akashi, Daiki, and Kise. The five sat down together during their lunch break when the four were listening to his story.

"How is that possible?!" gasped Akashi, looking at the megane.

"You were born that long ago?!" asked Daiki.

"Yes," sighed Midorima, "I can still remember like it was yesterday when I was doing some dye extractions."

"So then, how about staying with us?" asked Kuroko, "I own a loft and…"

"I think I'll be alright," he answered, "I have to go and study. You know, exams are coming up."

The trio waved goodbye to Midorima and the megane made his way back to the adoptive home. He was so focused on his book when he bumped into someone.

The stranger fell on his bottom and cried out, "Hey! Keep your eyes when you walk!"

Midorima removed the book from his face and saw a young boy with dark navy blue (almost black) hair and had blue eyes.

"Well if you saw me with a book, why did you bother to be in my way?" he asked.

"You always walk this way every evening and I couldn't help but at least see what you were up to," shrugged the other boy.

Midorima closed the book and replied, "I'm not interested."

"My, my, aren't we a bit closed up," chuckled the other boy, "My name is Takao. Takao Kazunari."

"…Midorima…Shintarou Midorima," answered the green-haired.

"Such a lovely name…oh it even matches with the color of your eyes and hair and…" began Takao when he saw the other boy already walking away.

* * *

 **1 Week Later**

Midorima sighed as he bought his luggage with him to the loft. After finding out that his adoptive father was being drunk and causing abuse, he had to flee before things got worse.

He rang the doorbell and Kise opened and smiled, "Oh heyyyy, Midorimacchi! It's great to see you staying with us."

"It's only temporally," he answered, "Only for a week."

"Awww, but we are already becoming a team and there's still one more person to show up that we're waiting for," replied the blonde.

"Hey is that Shin-chan!?" shouted a familiar voice.

Takao entered into the room as Midorima's jaw dropped.

"Oh he's only visiting here for a bit," said the blonde.

"It's time for a meeting!" called Akashi, "Gather up now!"

The six sat down in the living room area as the red-hair said, "By now, we are five. However, you are welcomed here as a guest, Takao."

"I just want to be friends with Shin-chan," replied the dark-navy haired boy.

"Alright, alright," sighed the green-haired, "It's not like I'm going to disappear anytime soon. I'm already enrolled here until who knows what."

"Please listen now, these words I am about to say are absolutely important for our futures," sighed Akashi, "The team is not yet completed. Theagenes is saying that our last member is going to be someone with a unique attitude…one who tends to eat a lot of food as he hinted. I have no idea who this person is but we need to make sure we can begin our team officially soon."

"I wished I was at the same school as you guys," sighed Takao, "I'd spend time with Shin-chan! But what tem are you guys exactly talking about?"

"Basketball," replied Kuroko, "Sportsbrooke is obviously known for its basketball programs and teams here."

"I'd like to play too!" said Takao, "If that's alright. I know I'm not gonna be what you guys are looking for…but I'd be honored to learn too!"

"We'll make it happen," nodded Akashi, "Together. As rivals and friends..."

* * *

 **Present Day:**

After splitting off into pairs, the Magic Six decided to take some action in hopes to get a bunch of tasks taken care of.

Makoto and Alexa joined with Aomine again to return to the palace while Gaardus, Rei and Nagisa went back to the library in hopes to find more clues about Julius and the crystal. Kise on the other hand, went on a side mission that he remembered he had to do.

Rin decided to join Kagami on the hunt, dragging Haruka in as well as they began their first stop at a friend of Kagami's who works as a Sheriff of the town.

"Oi! Izuki, you in?" asked Kagami.

The door to the office opened as Shun was surprised to see him.

"My, my, Kagami!" he replied, "It's been a little while! How are you?"

"Aside from the fact that the city is in danger again, I'm doing okay," answered Kagami.

"It's been hectic here for us and the police department," said Shun, "Lots of demon attacks and the person behind all of this…we don't…"

"I know who may be a suspect," said Kagami, "Midorima."

"EHHH!?" gasped Shun, "Bu-but…how…?"

"Do you remember the curse from last year?" asked Kagami, "And that we had to make our team for Kuroko and all?"

"Well yes of course, and your powers as the Savior brought them all back have they?" replied Shun.

"I think there's still some leftover darkness in Midorima," he answered, "Somehow, the darkness did not break free from him and now he's continuing from what has happened last year."

"Well that's if your speculation is true," said Shun, "But what's going on now though?"

"We need extra patrols for the Miracle Palace and to keep Midorima out. Who knows what he'll do next if he strikes again," replied Kagami.

"Very well, I'll send in my best team members for the job," nodded Shun, "I'll join them too once the premises are all set."

"Please introduce our new friends, Rin and Haru," said Kagami.

"Ah yes…I have heard about the two of you. Kuroko said that you've become new defenders for the two," smiled the sheriff, "I am Shun Izuki, Sheriff of Sportsbrooke Metro."

"It's a great pleasure," smiled Rin while Haruka nodded.

"Let's get a move on," said Kagami, "We have a battle to prepare for."

* * *

Makoto, Alexa, Kiyoshi, and Aomine rushed up the stairs of the Miracle Palace, hoping to get to Kuroko as soon as possible. However, they saw Murasakibara and Akashi on the ground, injured.

"SHIT!" growled Aomine, "I think we're…"

"Too late indeed," smirked a voice.

The four turned to see Midorima standing with the demons.

"N-no…" gasped Alexa.

"Wondering where the demons are coming from?" asked the green-haired man, "They simply obey my commands. The Dark Curse one year ago still remains in me."

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO KUROKO!?" shouted Aomine.

"Oh I haven't done anything…though I was going to kill Akashi since his past carnation killed my real father all those years ago," he smirked, "It's a shame Kuroko doesn't remember anything about that past time."

"This isn't like you!" replied Kiyoshi, "What about Takao?! Why are you doing this?!"

"All the questions in the world to ask," sighed Midorima, "Very well, I guess I'll show you all the answers after I go back in time!"

"B-back in time?!" gasped Aomine.

"You and the others know the truth about me…don't deny it, don't forget that secret, and don't repeat it." replied the green-haired.

He turned to Makoto and said, "Pay attention bro, this is how you ruin a happy ending. When a secret is revealed, you have to replace it with another…and another, until you get your hands covered in blood."

"Where's Theagenes!?" asked Kiyoshi.

"He's preparing the Arena…where a showdown will begin…just like how it was last year," he smirked, "Only this time…it's the Magic Six vs. Generation of Miracles."

"If I were you, I'd get yourself ready…and be ready…because you will fall."

Aomine had enough and called upon his zone abilities and dashed right towards him. However, Midorima was fast enough to use the orb to blast him back.

"AOMINE!" shouted Makoto, Alexa, and Kiyoshi.

The chamber that housed Kuroko suddenly glowed bright, blasting Midorima as he screamed in pain, throwing him right outside of the Miracle Palace.

"What the!?" gasped Makoto.

* * *

Midorima crashed outside on the ground and hissed.

"So…that's how the ineligible are removed…" he growled, "I guess this means I am no longer qualified to enter the palace."

He turned around and got up on his feet, "This is EXACTLY what I wanted. The Generation of Miracles have treated me such a nuisance! I'll be the one to cut you down!"

Midorima called upon the orb to take him to his next destination.

* * *

Back inside, the light in the room stopped glowing; the three (along with a slightly injured Aomine) rushed into the room and say Kuroko dressed in a strange red jersey with "Shohoku" #11.

"K-Kuroko!" gasped Aomine.

"I-It can't be! What's going on?" asked Kiyoshi.

"I am him…but I am also…Kaede Rukawa," replied the voice of Kaede from Kuroko's mouth, "This is our new destiny…reincarnated to forgive and to move on our past sins…the Dark One has risen once more…and he has taken over one of our men."

"So you finally remember?" asked Aomine.

"Everything…the good…the bad…the ugly…the precious…all memories…from birth…to death…and rebirth…" replied Kuroko/Kaede, "However, if we do not stop this evil…everything will repeat itself once more."

"What about the savior?" asked Alexa.

"Ah…my old buddy Hanamichi Sakuragi…yes…we didn't had the best of bonds at first but we soon came to an agreement and that held our team…the Generation of Marvels…until the Dark One began his initial plans," said Kuroko/Kaede.

"Kuroko-sama," said Makoto, "Not all of our powers are ready yet. We don't know if Rei has his powers and mines aren't…"

"I understand," he smiled, "We needed you here because you are the ones who can help us bring back Midorima from the shadows. However, I must now bestow the ancient powers to Atsushi, Kise, Kagami, and you Aomine."

Kuroko/Kaede waved out a staff that symbolized the gate of the zone, unleashing the powers from long ago and returning them to their rightful owners.

 _"The Seven Virtues…._ _ **Humility**_ _; Akashi…_ _ **Temperance**_ _; Atsushi…_ _ **Chasity**_ _; Daiki…_ _ **Kindness**_ _; Ryouta…and_ _ **Patience**_ _; Taiga."_

 _"Kuroko…you possess Diligence…and Shintarou…you are Charity…but you must be healed."_

* * *

The Generation of Miracles (excluding Midorima) and Kagami felt waves of power entering into their bodies, unlocking their inner zone powers that were bestowed in crystals inside their hearts.

The people noticed a strange bright light coming from the Miracle Palace as the newly restored heroes obtained new, yet ancient weapons that they remembered.

Midorima watched this strange light from afar and smirked, "So you finally do remember…Kuroko…you think that your past lives can change the future of this town?"

* * *

Rin and Haru gasped at the transformation in Kagami as he wore a warrior like outfit similar to their Arabian clothing but it was more metallic his belt had a collection of daggers.

"K-Kagami?" asked Rin.

"…I…I finally remember," he said, "Who I really am. I was the Savior of the past…and now here I am in the present."

He turned to the two and said, "I sense trouble happening at the library. Let's hurry! I fear Rei and Nagisa are in danger!"

* * *

 **Sportsbrooke Metro Library**

Rei sat down with Gaardus looking at the pages again about Julius; most of the text was in ancient writing which took the phoenix some time to translate it successfully. Nagisa on the other hand went to the history section to find more possible clues about the lost prince.

The megane looked at the names of the five princes;

 _Antonius – Ruler of Pacifica_

 _Poseidon – Ruler of Iapetus_

 _Ulyssees – King of Mirovia_

 _Suijin – Master of Panthalassa_

 _Romulus – Master of Nealbara_

"So these men served Prince Julius but had their own kingdoms?" analyzed Rei.

"It would seem so," said Gaardus.

Nagisa slumped back down to his seat and said, "There's too much Rei-chan….none of the books are anything like this one."

The blonde peered over to see what the megane found and saw the image of Julius with the crystal in his hands.

"Rei-chan, doesn't Julius look like a familiar face?" he asked.

"Actually he does," replied Rei, "It's like…the face…it's almost like…"

Gaardus screeched and said, "Demons!"

The two raised their heads and the alarms suddenly went off. A group of 15 demons in various shapes and massive sizes charged in, smashing down the books and combating against the security. The people screamed and fled to escape but one of the demons blocked the exits.

Gaardus flapped its wings and unleashed a blast of wind to back away the monsters but one of them swiped the bird, throwing it across the room.

"GAARDUS!" shouted Nagisa, **_"PENGIN POWERRRRRRRR, MAAAAAKKKKEEEEE UP!"_**

As soon as the blonde transformed, the demons turned their attention to him. Nagisa chanted out a blast of icy waters before trying to get to Gaardus. One of the demons turned to Rei and tried to snatch him.

Rei dove down from the attack and tried to stay hidden from the scene but he was growing more worried for Nagisa. There were already a lot of demons here and his powers still weren't ready yet.

Dammit, I feel useless, he thought, I just wanna protect Nagisa and the others…and be happy…

One of the demons took out a massive canon and fired at a shelf of books, causing an explosion to rain down upon the blonde. Rei's eyes widened in horror at this.

"NAGISAAAAA!" screamed Rei as he could feel his Suiei Necklace finally glowing. He gasped and looked down to his chest, to see the purple glow before looking back to the scene.

"Unbeautiful things," he growled, looking at the demons now towards him, "You think you can take down my Nagisa-kun?!"

The blast of light from his necklace blinded the demons back a little as the people witnessed a phenomena going on.

 ** _"BUTTERFLY POWERRRRR, MAAAAKKKEEEEE UP!"_** shouted Rei, raising his hand up while his nails turned purple.

The background exploded into all hues of violet as the megane's body turned transparent. He crossed his arms together as a pair of butterfly wings grew on his back, exploding into smaller butterflies around him.

He waved out his hands in motion of the butterfly stroke as he donned black sleeves that connected to a white-purple vest with golden stripes. Keeping his arms out to the side, a bunch of butterflies on top of his head fused together and transformed into his red turban and white feathers.

Rei spun around as his red glasses transformed into silver frames while his lower half of the body morphed out a white pair of loose pants and black shoes. His elbows donned a pair of golden cuffs with green jewels shimmering with power.

The sash finally formed in multi colors of black, red, and purple where he had his Butterfly Long Riffle attached to his back.

He opened his eyes and readied his riffle on his battle pose as the background turned back to reality.

 ** _"For swimming and theories, I am the Suiei God of Butterfly and Beauty, Suiei Ryugazaki!"_** he shouted, twirling his riffle before aiming, **_"In the name of all beauty, I shall chastise you!_**

"So you are the Suiei Gods of the forbidden magic," spoke one of the demons finally, "Such a name will befit your death in the depths!"

Rei ignored the insult and chanted, "My love is strong and invincible, BUTTERFLY HURRICANE!"

An explosion of butterflies flew in the background, unleashing water attacks at the demons. As the monsters were taking into distraction, Rei fired his Butterfly Riffle, killing the demons into dust.

Just when the last one was defeated, a wicked laughter was heard throughout the library. Rei turned to see Midorima in a blanket of shadows around him.

"Now I know how the way your magic works," said Midorima, laughing, "I will have to make sure onii-chan will never activate his power!"

"You bastard!" growled Rei, "Just what do you want from him?!"

"Everything…" he replied as he shimmered away.

Rei turned to see Nagisa climbing out of the pile of books while Gaardus barely opened his eyes.

"NAGISA! GAARDUS!" shouted the megane.

"Rei-chan…" smiled Nagisa, feeling a bit weakened through from the injury, "I-I'm so glad…you got your powers…"

"Nagisa, hold on! I'll try to tend to your wounds!" he said, putting his hands on the blonde's head as a soothing of energy flowed into him. He then did the same process to Gaardus until he was able to use his own magic to fix up his wings.

"That makes five of us, so far," said Nagisa, "I hope Mako-chan found his powers!"

Gaardus kept silent for a moment before replying, "We need to find the others and warn them about the attack!"

The two heard another explosion of rubble but it was Rin, Haru, and Kagami breaking in the entrance and helping the people escaping the library.

"HARU-CHAN! RIN-CHAN!" shouted Nagisa.

"What happened here!?" asked Rin.

"Midorima unleashed demons to attack us," said Rei, "He's clearly getting worse and worse by the minute!"

"We have to get the palace guarded," replied Kagami, "The city is becoming in great danger!

"We don't know what his intentions are," answered Nagisa, "But he's going to do something bad."

"Something far worse than you think," echoed a voice.

They turned to see Kuroko, Alexa, Aomine, Makoto and Kiyoshi appearing before them. Kuroko held a big staff with a spherical crystal that looked almost like...

"It's not what you think it is," said Kuroko, "It's not the Solar Crystal. This is the Naismith Crystal Rod; in it were the laws that written basketball and its foundation. I possess this rod as I am the one who guards the Zone Gate that bestows powers into new athletes and amplify trained ones."

"We know about Midorima's plan!" cried Makoto.

"What is he going to do!?" asked Nagisa.

 ** _"…he plans to go back in time,"_ ** answered Aomine.

Haruka, Rei, Nagisa, Rin, Kagami and the others gasped in shocked; _Time Traveling to the Past!? But to change what?!_

* * *

Kise felt the burst of energy as he donned his Solar Harpe Sword and recalled his past life as well. He was given a telepathic favor from Kuroko to find Takao and find out what exactly the plans were.

Thanks to the sword, he was able to find the bird not far from the Goddess statue. He aimed his sword and cast a beam of energy to transform Takao back to his human form.

"K-Kise!" cried Takao, hugging him with tears, "It's horrible! Midorima is going against us! He pushed me to the side and…"

"We know that he's been acting darker and darker every day," he replied, "But what is he really doing?"

"It's horrible!" said Takao, _"He plans to go back in time to kill the father of Makoto and to kill Akashi's past self!"_

Kise gasped as he remembered that day when Akashi (or rather Eiji) betrayed the team when the Dark One threatened to destroy Olympia Magna and part of the plan was using the Generation of Marvels against each other.

"The Dark One…" muttered Kise, "He's trying to come back and repeat it all over! Using us as pieces like a game of chess!"

"Please…save Shin-chan…" begged Takao, "I tried to be as close to him…all those years back when we were teens…and you guys…helped out too…"

"It's alright," smiled Kise, "We will get him back. Now that our powers have returned and our memories…we know what needs to be done. And…with the Magic Six on our side, we'll have stronger chances to save him!"

The two turned to the Miracle Palace as they knew that the final countdown was beginning to start soon…

 **~Episode 6 END~**

* * *

 **~Episode 7 PV~**

 **Makoto:** I can't believe he's going to do this! If he tries to change the past...

 **Aomine:** Who knows what the future will become.

 **Rin:** And here I thought the other realms we visited were dangerous...

 **Alexa:** We can't give up! I know he has to have a small part of his heart that was once good!

 **Kuroko:** No need to fear, I have bestowed us more magic and we'll be able to fight him back to our side.

 **Nagisa:** You guys, what's with our team name vs...?

 **Kagami:** Next time, ** _Free! Relays and Matches!_ ** Midorima plans to make a basketball game? What evil is behind this?


	8. Episode 7: Relays and Matches!

**_Episode 7:_** ** _メドレーリレーとマッチ！_** ** _Relays and Matches!_**

The Magic Six and their allies returned to the Miracle Palace where they found Akashi and Murasakibara finally on their feet again thanks to the powers unleashed from the Naismith Crystal Rod. Kise and Takao joined up too just moments after.

However, Akashi was rather frightened as he remembered the horrible deeds from long ago but what shocked him the most was…

"How could this be?! How is it that I killed Midorima's father!?" he shook.

Murasakibara kept him close and said, "It wasn't your fault back then…not when the war corrupted all of our souls."

"But still, I was the villain and betrayed all of you guys! And now we have Midorima about to make the same mistake that I made!" he replied, looking at the others with great worry.

Kise lowered his head for a moment while Aomine answered, "We'll stop him. I know we will."

"That's enough for now," replied Kuroko, "We'll deal with our past sins later. Aomine is right, we have to stop his plans before he can make his trip back in time."

"But what I don't understand is…" said Kise, "If he was able to travel to the future with Theagenes, why is it more difficult to go backwards?"

"Probably because going back is a huge price…" suggested Rei, "From the sound of it, he wants to change things…which will lead to an alternate reality than how it is already."

"It's worse than that," replied the blonde, "Takao told me what his plans were."

"What is he going to do?" asked Nagisa.

"…he plans to kill Makoto's father…your king," said Takao, looking at Makoto, "And…to kill you, Akashi…but in your past form as Eiji."

The group gasped as Rin turned to Makoto, "That means you wouldn't be born nor your siblings!"

"Ran…Ren…" breathed Makoto, his heart feeling heavy and frightened, "He's going to reconstruct the family!"

Rin remembered something and said, "Now that I think about it, the other night, I ran into Daigo. He told me that he knew about my family… turns out he claims to be my uncle."

"EEEHHH!?" they all gasped.

"He was the eldest brother of the Matsuoka family," explained the red hair, "But I still don't know what happened between them. But anyway, he got injured and I need to talk to him. He might know something."

"I'll go with you," said Haruka.

"H-Haru…" he replied.

"Let us go with you," agreed Alexa, "This is our problem as our families have been hiding secrets from us."

"I'll call the hospital and see if he's been admitted in," said Kagami.

The groups turned to see several of the police forces coming in as Shun Izuki arrived to them.

"We're going to set up guards around here and keep you safe, Kuroko-sama," he said, "It's best that you guys stay here as we have to pinpoint where Midorima is hiding."

"It's worse than that," replied Kagami, "He's got the orb and he now controls Theagenes."

Shun's eyes widened a little, "That's…bad. Very, very bad."

"The Magic Six must roam into the city," replied Akashi, "They got a mission that is to be done ASAP. The rest of us will stay here locked in until we can make our next move."

"Are you guys going to be okay?" asked Makoto.

"We're a team…just like you guys," smiled Kise, "We'll be fine!"

"Let's go then," said Rin, "We have a hospital visit to attend to."

"Kagami, go with them," ordered Kuroko, "Just in case."

Kagami nodded and went out with the Magic Six and Gaardus, heading out to the Sportsbrooke Clinic.

* * *

 **Flashback 1: Aqua Duniya  
Note: The ages around here are 18 and 19 years old**

Rin touched the wall and lifted his head up from the water, "HARUUU!"

Haruka soared his way into the water, unleashing the freestyle across the pool. The others smiled as they knew that this was going to be their first ever 6-Person Medley for the upcoming "Aqua Duniya Swim Fes".

The first 3 years of the festival were a nice success but it wasn't all easy to host an all-week event. However, with more of the kids wanting to swim and taking lessons, it was much easier to promote and to celebrate their world of endless water.

Alexa got on the diving block, waiting patiently but ready as Haru made his way close. As soon as the fingers brushed on the wall, Alexa jumped in and flew his way across the pool. To their surprise, he was finally moving at the right speed, moving faster and faster and making the flip turn properly and returning back.

Makoto and Rin helped Haruka to rise out of the pool while the others wondered if his Suiei magic was on; but it wasn't as they didn't notice a glow in his aura. Alexa made it back and breathed out as he could feel his heart racing.

"That was amazing!" gasped Nagisa as Rei nodded with a smile.

"H-how did I even managed to…?" began Alexa, shocked.

"Your heart," said Makoto, helping Alexa out, "You were able to feel your emotions with confidence and with the water…or at least that's what Haru-chan would say."

"Say why don't we head out to the beach?" asked Nagisa, "We can practice more out there and…"

"I think some of us are hungry," shrugged Rei.

"Yeah, food sounds good too Rei-chan," agreed the blonde.

Rin chuckled at Nagisa's endless energy before saying, "Hey um…I just want to say thank you."

"For what?" asked the others.

"Allowing us as a team to become what it is," replied Rin, trying hard not to blush as much.

Makoto smiled and said, "Seeing that we are much stronger like this, we'll have a great show for the audience."

"Yeah but I feel like I forced all of us into doing this," answered the red-head, "It just felt awkward that doing the Medley with Sousuke, Momo, and Nitori…even though we did a great performance, I still felt a bit silence in Sousuke."

"Didn't you guys made up from the past?" asked Alexa.

"…I rather not talk about it," said Rin, "Besides, Sousuke did smile for one thing, saying that he was happy to do this at least once."

"Sounds like you guys did make some peace," answered Nagisa.

"You're right," agreed Rin, "Still a long way to go but…better than nothing."

* * *

The six made their way to the Hawakoto beaches in peace as they mastered their magic to transport themselves into the mists.

When they arrived, they saw the beautiful sunset taking the horizon in all bright fields of crimson, orange, pink, and violet.

"So beautiful!" smiled Rei.

Nagisa jumped behind the megane in a surprise while Rin and Haruka sat on the sands with their feet in the water. Makoto and Alexa lied down as well, looking at the beautiful clouds.

"I love it here," said Alexa, "I hope we never have to leave this place."

Makoto chuckled and replied, "We'll make this kingdom the best place to live."

Rin on the other hand though, was curious if this place was the only known land that existed. Clearly the only other lands there were, the twin islands of Easton and Weaston.

"Hey you guys, we should play a game or two!" said Nagisa, "How about a game of tag!?"

"Too childish…" replied Rei, "I mean our birthdays are coming up…"

"Well if you say so," chuckled Nagisa as he licked on Rei's ears, causing him to blush, "Maybe this will do instead for our coming-of-age?"

"N-NAGISSAA!" he shouted.

The others chuckled at the two. Eventually, they all sat together side by side as the sun continued to set down for the night.

"We don't have anything to camp out here," said Makoto.

"Actually we took care of that," replied Haruka, pointing to a secret cache that he and Rin kept materials for tents and other supplies from the kingdom inside. It took about 40 minutes or so to set everything up but they made a mini campfire and the tents were all next to each other with some space in between.

At one point, they roasted some marshmallows and shared random crazy stories and their sights that they see while swimming. Clearly, this was nice to have some time for themselves in peace.

* * *

 **Hawakoto Palace – Tachibana Sector**

A tall, 6'5" man arrived in one of the hidden areas of the castle. His hair was as green as the envious heart he possessed with a vow as dark as the shadows that innate for the last several years.

"My, my," he muttered, looking at the walls of the palace, "Such pretty…what a fantasy…exactly what I visualized."

Shintarou smirked and walked his way through silently, trying to navigate through the palace and looking around. He was given a warning from Theagenes that his discovery of the past will attempt him to make him grow more jealous and vengeful.

"Like I'd care that a half-brother has everything?" he smirked, thinking back to the conversation, "He's got far more than that…"

He made his way over to the main level where he found a pathway that led to the gardens. He walked out and saw the Sakura Tree blooming peacefully. One of the petals fell in his hand. He gripped it and the petal turned into ashes.

Midorima made his way up to the upper levels of the Tachibana area where he saw the closets that had garments and robes and other royalty fancy wears. He walked into another room that belonged to Makoto where he saw pictures of the Magic Six and their swimming days.

"Such madness," he muttered as he brushed his hand over a photo of the team, "Did Misa ever told him about me?"

He grabbed the door open to Makoto's closet and found all sorts of outfits. Grabbing one, he quickly changed to try it on and see. Realizing that it was a little bit small, he snapped his fingers to adjust the bust size and it fit comfy.

"I'm gonna keep this," he smirked, "He can have one less article clothing and he wouldn't even noticed."

Midorima shifted up his glasses and headed out the room.

"This kingdom is too much goodness…it has the purity of light even in the night skies," he muttered, walking past the room where Ran and Ren slept.

Midorima walked back to the entrance sector and made his way down the stairs that led to the crypt of where Misa rested. His eyes widened a little as he could feel her presence in spirit. Walking inside, he could feel his head spinning a little but fought it off to focus on his task.

The crypt had a marble top which was sealed from revealing the body inside.

"Queen…your highness, Queen Misa Tachibana…it is I," he said, "Too bad you're not awake to see me again."

He didn't hear the footsteps of King Tachibana walking in but heard, "WHO DARES TO WALK IN THERE!?"

Midorima turned violently around as waves of shadow energy struck through the room. His facial expression changed from shock to an evil smirk.

"It is I, your other son…Shintarou Midorima-Hanagata-Tachibana," he said, "Though I am only a half-son to you and to this wretched family."

"H-how is that possible?!" asked Tatsushisa, "You survived all the traps?!"

"You don't know?" replied the green-haired man, " _Only those who share blood of the royal family can walk freely in this palace._ And besides…"

Midorima took out a letter and said, "I found this from Theagenes when I snooped around. It was written by your beloved wife long ago. He promised me that I would find my origins in return that I would be associated with someone…"

"And who is that?" asked the king.

"Why would I tell you," laughed Midorima, "But soon…you will hear from me again…and then…your happiness…will be turned into dust."

Tatsuhisa readied his water powers while Midorima just stood there saying, "You can't attack me, I'm only here as a phantom."

 _He's bluffing, I will stop him_ , thought Tatsuhisa, _Misa…I don't understand…what is this child? If only I could get that letter and see!_

Tatsuhisa was about to unleash his blast when Midorima vanished as his "1 hour visit" to this place expired. As much as he wished to investigate more about this man, he had a kingdom to maintain with the others.

* * *

Midorima woke up back in the shop as Theagenes asked, "Had fun?"

"It was about to," he grumbled, "How could that be an hour?"

"That was the deal," replied the dark magician, "Now you know the truth."

"When will they arrive?" asked Midorima.

"In a few years," said Theagenes, "They will come here 1 year after a storm. However…"

Theagenes snapped his fingers and used a sort of magic to put Midorima back to his normal self, putting a timer inside to when he will remember all of this. For now, he had to stay focus on his basketball with the others and maintaining the team.

Twirling his hand, he transported him back to his room to sleep.

* * *

 **Present Day: Sportsbrooke Clinic**

Daigo barely opened his eyes as he could still feel the injuries taking him but he sensed a group of people. It turned out it was the Magic Six and Kagami along with a strange blue bird.

He had no idea what he was going to do or to say; his heart was filled with mixed emotions of hope and vengeance. Seeing Rin was like a fragment of his brother which fueled his anger but it somehow led to hope and belief that maybe there could be a way to at least see him one last time.

He sat up on his bed as Rin asked, "Are you alright?"

"I…I'm not sure," he replied, "Honestly I want revenge right now…to your father. But it hurts…my heart to even think about it. I lost everything…my love for my brothers…my future…everything gone in a blink of an eye."

"Do you have any intentions to kill?" asked Alexa.

"…Initially I did," said Daigo, "All of you and your families. But…what's there left for me anyway? If I destroy it all, there'll be no place to return to. If I leave it all alone, I am still an exile."

"You don't have to go on that path," replied Rin, "If it bothers you so much…why?"

"Because they loved me when we were kids, swearing to never call me a monster!" he replied, "I am cursed with a power that is far beyond dangerous than water!"

"What magic is it?" asked Gaardus.

"…Time," said Daigo, "I was born with the power to move time forward and backwards on anything and everything. I met someone in a dream long ago not after I first found out this power…telling me there are 3 taboos.

 _"To not permit time travel, to keep this sacred power safe in me until I pass away…and…to stop time."_

"Midorima plans to go back in time," said Makoto, "Do you know that?"

"…as part of the taboos, I must not permit that. However, the time-space key…is part of the ingredient," he said, "I don't know what the other pieces are. But clearly he is after someone."

"We know who he's after," replied Makoto, "He's after me and someone else from their past…the Generation of Miracles."

"Ah yes…I am familiar with the old legend…" said Daigo, "I met someone shortly after I was exiled here…someone…a spirit who was a descendant to the man of basketball…"

"W-who?!" asked Kagami, "Who is this person?"

"John Edwin...the middle child but the older brother of the Naismith family," he revealed, "But that was long, long time ago…however, the children have seemed to pass down their name to newer generations here and they were guarding something…"

"Guarding something?" asked Kagami.

"Knowing that their lives were to expire…they were looking for someone who would be responsible for guarding the Zone Gate…and they found Kuroko…or I should say…Kaede Rukawa," he explained.

Daigo turned his head to Kagami and said, "You…you remember that, don't you?"

"…When I was 'him'…Hanamichi, I've had a bit of a salty relationship…however, after he was titled to become the Guardian, I had to give him all my support," replied Kagami, "But that doesn't mean that I won't support him now as Kuroko. He clearly fought hard to protect the powers inside. As the Savior, it is my duty…to protect him."

"But why is Midorima turning to the dark side?" asked Alexa.

"…He's obtained a dark sense of hatred for years," said Daigo, "I watched him when he and the others played basketball during their Teikou years…he kept a normal composure on the outside…but his heart was turning as black as a lonely soul."

"How can we save him?" asked Kagami.

"…only the true power…of the Legendary Solar Crystal can heal it," he revealed, "After arriving into this world, I followed John to the Sportsbrooke Metro Library in the forbidden section where clues from the past were stored. I read through the books and discovered the poem that detailed about the past and future."

"What did it say?" asked Nagisa.

"One will become a descendant to the Marvels but will face a darkness which may break the team apart," he said.

"So that's…" gasped Makoto.

"The prophecy may come true if we don't stop him!" finished Haruka, "If it is true to its word, he will not only destroy us but also his own teammates!"

* * *

 **Forest Hills**

"I'm still missing something," muttered Midorima as he looked at the three objects; the time-space key, the silver orb, and the frog token.

He picked up the orb to summon Theagenes and demanded, "What is the fourth item?"

Theagenes kept silent, trying to evade some time but Midorima shouted, "WHAT IS THE FOURTH ITEM!? YOU IDIOT! YOU SAID THAT I NEEDED THESE OBJECTS TO GO BACK IN TIME!"

"Foolish child," growled Theagenes, "You will certainly pay for manipulating the darkness like this!"

"SHUT UP!" replied Midorima, holding the orb tightly, "Tell me the fourth item or I will crush this orb to your death."

 ** _"…the heart of your brother…_** " said Theagenes.

"The heart?" asked Midorima, "Wait, are you saying his actual heart or…?"

"No," he replied, **_"It's the Suiei Heart that embodies his Suiei God, Suiei Tachibana. It's the final ingredient."_**

"As I have suspected," said Midorima, "But for some odd reason, I cannot sense it anywhere. I'm sure he has it well hidden in his body. I will rip it apart if that's what it leads to. Now go decorate the arena and get the word out."

* * *

A splash of water dropped in the West Sportsbrooke as Kisumi returned back. He had no idea where the Magic Six was at but he began to hear rumors from the community.

"Did you hear? There's gonna be a big basketball match!" gossiped one of the girls.

"Yeah! I heard it's gonna be a match between the visitors and the Generation of Miracles!" chuckled another.

"Oh don't be silly, the Miracles will crush the visitors in a single round, why are they making a big fuss about it?" asked another.

Kisumi gasped as he realized that the town was beginning to rally up a game with the Magic Six and the Miracles. Something did not seem right in the picture. While it was true that he desired basketball more than swimming; why was it that the Magic Six were being pushed into this sport that they possessed little to no talent in?

* * *

 **Flashback 2: The Medley Relay of the Aqua Duniya Water Fes (3rd Annual)**

 **Day 5: The Medley Relay Teams**

There were a total of 5 teams that signed up for the Six Divisions of this special medley relay (the rest of the other teams did the traditional 4). While this competition had not much of a special prize or what not, it was a beta to see if the swimmers enjoyed this type.

Besides the Magic Six as their own group, other teams were composed of the following:

Group B: Sizzling Stars

Momotarou Mikoshiba – Back  
Nitori Aiichirou – Breast  
Kazuki Minami – Butterfly I  
Tooru Iwashimizu – Butterfly II  
Takuya Uozumi – Freestyle I  
Shouta Nakagawa – Freestyle II

Group C: Tiger Fish

Matsuura Shirou – Back  
Ikuya Kirishima – Breast  
Akirou Hachiro – Butterfly I  
Shiina Asashi – Butterfly II  
Shirahama Kenchi – Freestyle I  
Kamuki Ikki – Freestyle II

Gou read through the remaining teams list and nodded to herself while she sat down next to Chigusa, "Looks like the Magic Six are up facing new teams."

"And familiar ones too," agreed Chigusa.

"I've got to meet a bunch of them," said Gou, "They were all so amazing with their muscles!"

"That's definitely you," she chuckled.

* * *

 **Men's Locker Room**

Alexa looked at himself in the mirror as he was feeling a bit nervous. All the practice and hard work now put to the test. He turned to see Makoto with a smile.

"You feeling alright?" he asked.

"I'm a little nervous, but I'm happy," smiled Alexa, "To swim with my loved ones…and you especially."

"If you ask me," said Rin, stretching the googles for the snap effect, "I'm all fired up for this!"

"I'll definitely show off my beautiful butterfly!" agreed Rei.

"I can't wait to see you riding the waves Rei-chan!" smiled Nagisa.

"I'm just surprised they approved for this race," said Haruka, "Though maybe it's because it's our destiny after all."

"Why you think fate is always favoring us?" asked Makoto, trying not to feel too upset as he knew what fate did to him and Alexa several years ago back in the purification.

"Mako-chan?" asked Nagisa.

"Something the matter, Makoto-senpai?" asked Rei.

Makoto shook his head and answered, "Nah, I'll be alright. It's just been a stressful few weeks with the training and all. I'm grateful to be swimming with all of you."

"For the team, forever!" agreed Rin.

* * *

The teams went out to the outdoor Hawakotobi Pool where they prepared themselves in the lanes; Makoto vs. Momo vs. Matsuura.

"You can make it Mako-chan!" cheered Gou and Chigusa.

"Go get 'em Momo!" shouted another team fan.

"You got this Matsuu!" cheered Awlida and Anne.

Despite the common rivalries, they all loved their kingdom and this world. Finally, at the whistle, the race begins…

Makoto moved swiftly across the waters with Momo not far behind followed by Matsuura. The other teams were gaining of them as well. Makoto looked up at the skies as he could feel himself suddenly in a quiet place where he could hear a soft noise of the orca.

"Hey there," he smiled as the sunlight shined above with rays of energy flowing inside of him.

 _I-Is this my power, awakening_ , he thought.

Makoto made the flip turn successfully, driving his way back as the teams cheered on. Nagisa prepped himself on the block with a chuckle.

"Get ready to battle, Ai-chan, Iku-chan!"

Nitori blushed a little while Ikuya grunted with a bit of a hiss. Nagisa shrugged it off and waited for Mako-chan to arrive safely.

As soon as Makoto touched the wall, he shouted, "NAGISAAA!"

The penguin swimmer jumped in as Ikuya and Nitori followed in after Matsuura and Momo respectively returned seconds after.

The blonde could feel the darkness of Ikuya and the innocence of Nitori making way through the waves. However, that didn't stopped him when his mind flowed into a beautiful vision of his teammates soaring across the skies as if they were transcending time-space.

He turned to see a bunch of penguins joining him as well while Nagisa flipped on the wall and soared his way back to the others.

"Hehe, you're up now sexy butterfly," smirked Rin.

"R-Rin-san!" blushed Rei, "Did Nagisa teach you this too!?"

"Maybe," he chuckled, "Sexy Orca…Sexy Dragon…Sexy Dolphin…and Sexy Penguin."

"Well you better be a sexy shark for Haruka-senpai," replied Rei as he smirked with his googles ready, taking on the starting block. He was up against Kazuki and Akirou for the First Round of Butterfly.

Nagisa reached his hands to the wall and shouted, "REI-CHAN!"

The megane jumped in as the Magic Six were still in the lead but it was a close between them and the Sizzling Stars. Rei unleashed his fury of the butterfly stroke as he made his way across.

"Gosh I hope his goggles don't start to slip," said Nagisa.

Rei though was feeling a tingling of energy flowing in his body as his mind was already seeing things beyond this world. He saw himself running with Nagisa and the others not far behind happily, knowing that their relationship was destined and finally taking its place.

 _I won't fail you, Nagisa-kun_ , he thought as he flipped and made his way back.

Rin readied himself and got on the block as the megane approached to the wall. The red-haired did the snap stretch on his goggles and as soon as the megane touched and shouted his name, he soared his way in.

"GO RIN-CHAN!" shouted Nagisa.

"RIN!" cried Makoto.

Nagisa got Rei out of the pool as they watched the competition getting fiercer. However, Shiina was catching up quickly as Rin sensed a presence trying to take away the first place. He could only hope that his propelling off the wall on the flip turn will get him to speed.

Rin could feel an electric flow on his skin as he saw the galactic universe before his eyes with the stars shimmering so brightly; it was like all that existed stood before him. He smiled and prepared himself for the wall to flip.

Meanwhile, Haruka readied himself as the race was at the 2nd half of the competition. Rin carefully timed himself as he made sure to touch the wall at the right moment as Haruka prepared to dive in. Rin and Haruka practiced a new technique that could be proven risky for the tournament. It was something that Toraichi taught him long ago when he used to swim around with his friends.

 _At the soft touch of the wall, just microseconds before, Haru has to jump in,_ thought Rin.

Time seemed to slow down as Rin could feel his hands about to touch the wall, worried that he and Haru would screw up. However, the method work as he looked up and shouted, "HARUUU!"

Haruka dove in and unleashed the freestyle before everyone's eyes. The tsundere felt the world spinning around him as he saw himself and the others swimming side by side, smiling at him and calling out his name.

Alexa got himself ready on the block as Makoto smiled and said, "You GOT THIS!"

Seconds later, Makoto gasped as he saw the symbol of Alexa's back, the same dark symbol that he and a few other people could only see. Rin held his hand and said, "It's not his birthday…"

"I-I know," he whispered, "But it's painful."

"Mako-chan?" asked Nagisa, getting concerned.

"You guys we have to keep cheering for Haruka-senpai and Alexa!" shouted Rei.

"Right!" said the others as they waited for Haruka to reach the wall. As soon as he did and shouted his name, Alexa dove in finally, making the final cut to win this race with his teammates.

* * *

 **Hours Later**

Makoto walked his way back to the Purification Hall as he looked over the exact spot where it all happened that night. Despite their team won today's race; he was still heartbroken by the fact that the countdown was taking its toll.

He turned to see Rin and said, "What are we going to do?"

"…I wish I knew," replied Rin, "But that doesn't mean you can't give up."

"I've been searching for answers in every textbook we have held here," answered Makoto, "I can't live like this!"

"Nagisa and Rei have been worried too," said Rin, "I don't know if Haru does too but it's obvious that they know you're hiding something from them."

"It has to stay silent Rin," replied Makoto, "If you tell ANY of them…"

"I won't, I swear it!" he answered, "But that doesn't mean you can't be holding this pain for much longer!"

"Until the day I remove the mark off of Alexa, I must keep silent," said Makoto, resting his own fist over his chest, "That night was my fault and I should've taken action when I hesitated."

The two stared at the waters as they wondered how such an evil could take one of the things they loved.

* * *

 **Present Day: Miracle Palace – Outside**

Yukio Kasamatsu, Kousuke Wakamatsu, Shun Izuki along with many other officers and guards circled around the palace in order to keep the Generation of Miracles safe inside. Meanwhile, several search parties were dispatched to hunt down Midorima.

It was not going too well as they could hear the people gossiping away about an upcoming basketball tournament.

"No one is even noticing the danger they are in," said Kousuke.

"Hopefully an emergency broadcast by GMS will shake things a little," replied Shun, "I've sent the detective to the studio and report our findings."

"You think the Magic Six can get rid of this darkness?" asked Kousuke.

"From what I've heard about then; their powers are far too dangerous but it may be the only thing we have left to save this town," replied Shun.

Yukio looked up to the skies as he could only predict how much time there was left before everything could begin again…

* * *

 **Flashback 3: Murasakibara's Arrival in Sportsbrooke (5 Years Ago)**

The giant, purpled-hair boy stopped his tracks to see the magnificent city with the endless food plazas in one of the areas downtown. He was grateful to have finally arrived here after going through the painful desert.

He sat down at a bench to chill off when he saw a slushie machine nearby. Hoping for the right money he has from saving, he made his way over and picked out a strawberry lemonade flavor. Once it was done, he sat back down when he saw a group of boys staring at him.

"What?" he asked.

"Ohhhh it's just as it was foretold!" smiled the blonde.

"Is your name Murasakibara Atsushi?" asked the red-haired.

"And just how do you know me?" asked the taller boy, narrowing his eyes.

"We've been waiting for you," said the dark-blue haired boy.

"Umm…" began Murasakibara, "What could you possibly have me interested in?"

"Well you are new to the town," said Midorima, pushing up his glasses, "You'll need someone to show you around the city."

"What I want is a great food court, a potential business opportunity for my family, and perhaps a school that whose clothes can fit my size," he answered.

"That and more," said a voice.

They turned to see Kuroko and his dog, "My name is Kuroko Tetsuya. We are a basketball team that needs one more member at least in order to become official for our academy."

"B-basketball?" asked Murasakibara.

"Well you got the extraordinary height for it!" said Aomine as he looked up to the face while stretching his neck.

"It's only a simple game of running and dropping it in," he shrugged.

"But perhaps you can be a hand for us," said Akashi.

"Look, I came here in this town to start a new life," replied Murasakibara, "I have no interest."

The group watched as he walked away, heading deeper into the metro.

"It has to be him!" said Akashi, "I saw his face in the future!"

"As did I," replied Kuroko, "His heart isn't ready yet."

"Well something's going to have to change," shrugged Kise, "Maybe he'll wind up at the school?"

"Who knows?" shrugged Midorima.

* * *

The tall boy returned home finally after looking around town. It was still early in the day and he was already hungry again. He walked over to the fridge when he heard some crows screeching away.

He saw 4 crows on the balcony outside of his apartment. Annoyed, he grabbed a wooden spoon and shooed them away.

"Ugh, those nasty flying rats," he muttered.

Murasakibara went to the closet and changed his clothes. He wanted to explore more of the town by doing a long jog across the neighborhood, hoping to find some more great food along the way.

Taking the common roads, he jogged his way across the city, leaving the metro and heading east. This area was filled with some of the wealthier looking houses and a more of a stable, peaceful environment.

What caught his attention was a music that someone was playing. It was some sort of a thin tube instrument with the fingers that the musican was playing.

Theagenes looked at him and smiled, "Ah…you've arrived."

"So it was you," said Murasakibara, "Theagenes. Did you tell those boys about myself?"

"Oh they knew about you for as long as they can remember," he chuckled, getting up, "They have simply forgotten, that's all."

"Forgot about what?" asked the taller boy.

"Kinda a long, tragic story," shrugged the magician, "But I don't understand why you're not in school. Was the town not what you expected?"

"Oh it's what I want…but…" began Murasakibara.

"Ahhh, your heart wants to achieve in this town," replied Theagenes, "I can help you make that wish come true. Though it would come in a price I'm afraid."

"And what is that price?" he asked.

"For you to attend to the academy of course," said Theagenes, "You got lots to learn and a team to reunite with."

He grunted in reply but said, "And you will promise me that? Let my family and the business here?"

"Of course, with all of my heart," replied the magician.

* * *

 **1 Week Later:**

Theagenes looked at the assembled team of the boys standing before him; at long last, the prophecy was finally taking in its place.

Kuroko Tetsuya – Kaede Rukawa

Ryouta Kise – Ryouta Miyagi

Daiki Aomine – Minori Kishimoto

Atsushi Murasakibara – Nobunaga Kiyouta

Midorima Shintarou – Toru Hanagata

Seijuuro Akashi – Eiji Sawakita

At last…the Generation of Marvels…finally reunited as the Generation of Miracles!

"The time has come now, all of you," said Theagenes, looking at them, "You all possess great talent in this sport. While it is true that your origins still lie a mystery as none of you can remember…but when that time comes, that power inside your heart will grow."

* * *

 **Present Day: Sportsbrooke**

All was quiet in the Miracle Palace ever since the police force arrived and became extra security forces. Kuroko and the others (excluding Midorima and Kagami) were in the Temple of Time, trying to locate a prophecy or some clues that could hopefully save their friend.

"I can't read this ancient language!" sighed Kise, "Only Midorimacchi knows about this!"

"He has done lots of translations indeed," agreed Aomine, "Tetsu-kun, did you find anything?"

"Afraid not, it's still the same words as before," he said.

"I'm going to make something for us to eat," replied Murasakibara, "Hopefully it can help us…"

"No one is going anywhere," hissed a dark voice.

The group turned to see Midorima but something about him was darker this time; his hair was almost as black as a lost soul with eyes filled with hatred and envy.

"M-Midorimacchi!" gasped Kise.

"What the hell is going on with you?!" growled Aomine.

"I am one step closer to accomplishing what I need," he smirked, "However, none of you guys seem to accept the fact that I am promoting the match. Already there's gossip around the city."

"We have no intentions to play against our guests!" said Akashi, readying his emperor eye, "They do not have any experience in basketball!"

"Try using your emperor eye but it won't affect me," replied Midorima, "In fact, I shouldn't even be called Midorimacchi or Shin-chan any longer."

Swirls of shadows exploded out of his body, blasting them to the wall.

"My name is Kurorima…Black Kurorima…The Dark One has granted me and accepted my loneliness."

"How the hell did you even get back into the fortress!?" asked Kuroko.

"Oh this is just my soul, my physical body is elsewhere at the moment," he replied, "Walking in again would probably be fatal but I can at least do this to give you guys…an order. And if you don't meet to agree the terms…this whole town will suffer again like last year once I let the magician off his leash."

"T-Th-The Dark Curse!" gasped Akashi, "How dare you!"

"Once I get back in time, I'll be sure to visit your older self a proper goodbye," said Kurorima.

Akashi called upon his emperor eye but was blasted down again by the attack.

"Now, I'll give you gentlemen one week to decide. On the seventh day, you are to either be at the stadium…or to be dead in my feet," said the dark man, vanishing to rejoin his corpse, "See you soon darlings…"

Kuroko grunted and called upon his Naismith Crystal Rod, summoning Takao to appear.

"Go find Kisumi!" said Kuroko, "We have to set up a meeting as soon as possible.

Takao bowed and transformed to his bird form, flying away as fast as his wings could carry.

* * *

The Magic Six, Kagami and Gaardus made their way through the city as they saw several of the people looking at them and gossiping. Kagami investigated the situation and gasped at the news.

"A-a basketball match?!" asked Kagami, "Is Midorima really that persistent!?"

"Well Kisumi did promise us to train us, but why now though when Midorima is being evil about it?" asked Nagisa.

"I don't know, but I need to return to the palace," said Kagami, "You guys head back to the loft. Take my keys and stay there."

He gave a spare set of keys to Gaardus who then absorbed it safe inside its body. Kagami rushed off while the Magic Six headed in a different direction.

The two returned to the loft when they saw Kisumi and Takao waiting for them.

"H-how did you guys get here?!" asked Nagisa.

"We figured it was best to hide out here," replied Takao, "Besides, I was entrusted by them with an extra key too."

"Kisumi, did everything go well back home?" asked Makoto.

"Yeah, Hayato is happier to be back, the others will watch him and he'll begin his swimming training too," he said.

Takao heard his headset going off. He put it on and noticed it was Kuroko calling.

"Hold on a sec guys," he said, walking to a different room.

The Generation of Miracles and Kagami sat down as Akashi called Takao through the headsets, connecting them to the speakers in this room. Time was of the essence in order to stop Midorima's plans from being fulfilled.

"Hello?" asked Takao.

"Can you hear us?" replied Akashi.

"Yeah," he answered.

"Good. We're all here now except for Midorima. I have no idea where he's off to now but we have been working on a plan," said Akashi.

"And what will that be?" asked Takao.

"We're going to do what Midorima is saying, to get the basketball game a go…HOWEVER," began Akashi.

"We will try to get as not as many people to go in case it is a trap and more hazards occur," said Kise, "Clearly he might try to hurt the people in this town."

"Are the Magic Six safe?" asked Kuroko.

"Yeah, we're all in Kagami's Loft for now as a safehouse," he answered.

"Seeing that it is dangerous for us to train the Magic Six, we must have Kisumi do the basics for them," said Kuroko, "We have to make it look like we are training them so Midorima does not cause more harm.

"However, when that night of the game happens, we will be on a team against them but we will then take the opportunity to attack Midorima should he show up."

"You think he'll actually show up?" asked Takao.

"I'm sure he's after something. We have to make sure that he does so we can trap him down," replied Kuroko.

"Please put Makoto on the line," said Akashi, "We have something to tell him."

Takao nodded and handed the microphone over to him.

"Hello?" asked Makoto.

"We have an important task for you. Listen carefully," began Kuroko, "You will be training basketball with the others but if my hunch is correct, Midorima is after you for a very specific goal. Perhaps if you don't show up at the court right away, maybe he will and might try to make some threats. As soon as he does that, you enter in and we'll assist you right away to confront him."

"…I understand," he said, lowering his head down for a moment.

"Mako-chan?" asked Nagisa.

"I know it sounds very risky but we have to try to lure him into the crowd and hopefully we can work this out together and try to do the best we can to get him back into the light," replied Kuroko, "By the way have you been able to summon your Suiei God yet?"

Makoto eyes widened a little in shock but he simply replied, "No. They have not."

Gaardus kept silent about this while Rei and Alexa looked at Makoto a bit suspiciously. Makoto smiled and reassured them that he will certainly get them when the moment is right.

After the talk was over, Kisumi said to them, "We'll start tomorrow morning, 5 A.M."

"EEH?!" gasped Nagisa and Rei.

"We don't have a lot of time to schedule for training," replied the pink-peached hair boy, "You all need to at least master a few basic techniques."

"Don't worry, I'll assist you too!" smiled Takao, "The Generation of Miracles are counting on me as well."

The two got up and wished them a good night before heading outside. Once they were far away enough, Kisumi looked at Takao and said, "It's going to be a crazy operation."

"Tell me about it," sighed Takao, "This is the exact same plan that Kuroko and Kagami did one year ago."

"This happened before?" asked Kisumi.

"That and far worse," he said, "Back then, Kuroko had no one to support him except for a few people. He had to hunt down Kagami, Teppei, Kiyoshi, Shun and the others. They were scattered across the city and he was only given a week to form his team."

"And what about you?" asked the pink-peached hair.

"I think they'll get it through," smiled Takao, "The Magic Six are a team of determination, I can feel it."

* * *

 **Forest Hills**

Black Kurorima looked at himself in the mirror as he was much darker than he was before. The transformation of his body and powers were due to the increased amount of jealousy and revenge he had over to Makoto and the family.

If only the war never happened, he thought, if only…

He got up and grabbed the orb and summoned Theagenes to appear. The magician arrived in the scene.

"Keep an eye on them," said Kurorima, "Make sure they are practicing. And as for the Generation of Miracles, I know they have no choice so they'll be practicing too."

"What are you doing exactly to make this game turn into a disaster?" he asked.

"Oh it'll be a simple basketball match," chuckled Kurorima, "But then I will step into the room and take down Makoto before everyone's eyes and steal his Suiei Heart. With that, I'll perform the time-traveling spell."

"And you plan to commit those murders?" asked Theagenes.

"I will rewrite history…entirely," said Kurorima, "I will put the others somewhere horrible…absolutely horrible…a place where the only happy ending…shall be mine!"

 **~Episode 7 END~**

* * *

 **~Episode 8 PV~**

 **Alexa:** Wow are we really going to learn basketball?

 **Kuroko:** This will be important for you, not only the sport but how we work with it.

 **Kise:** As much as I am worried about this, I'm excited to play a match!

 **Makoto:** You think you guys can sweep off our feet?

 **Rin:** They'll probably handicap us first before unleashing their talented powers in this sport.

 **Rei:** Wait a sec, you guys, something's going on!

 **Nagisa:** W-who's there!?

 **Takao:** _Next Time **, Free!, Episode 8: Operation Phantom - Part 1: The Dark Curse,** Midorima, don't do this to yourself! Don't repeat the same darkness that nearly destroyed Sportsbrooke last year!  
_


	9. Episode 8: Operation Phantom Part 1

**_Episode 8:_** ** _オペレーションファントム_** ** _-_** ** _第_** ** _1_** ** _部：ダークスペル_** ** _  
Operation Phantom – Part 1: The Dark Curse!_**

* * *

 **3 Days Later:**

Haruka dribbled the ball, making his way across the court with the others. Kisumi monitored their progress and noticed a few things:

 _Rin and Makoto were adapting to this quite nicely…_

 _Nagisa and Alexa are doing okay…_

 _Haruka and Rei are having issues. (Though it's more of Rei's clumsiness while Haru's slowness made him further behind the others)._

Kisumi sighed and said, "Keep it going! Remember to shoot up with the **B.E.E.F** that I taught you!"

 **B** = Balance  
 **E** = First Eyes  
 **E** = Second Elbow  
 **F** = Flick/Follow Through

Makoto stood with the perfect shot, making the ball through the hoop. Rin had similar success, Nagisa missed, Alexa barely got it in, Rei was a total air ball while Haruka's just didn't get in despite hitting the board.

 _How can these guys even play up to the Generation of Miracles_ , thought Kisumi, _at least this game won't be real once it all begins. But who is going to attack first?_

He blew the whistle and said, "You're doing great, guys! Just do the best you can make!"

"I swear, we will have swimming un-banned," vowed Haruka silently.

"That's even if we're lucky," sighed Nagisa, "All this magical darkness going on is quite distracting our overall mission. I say when we're done finding Julius and the crystal, let's go back home…"

Rei looked at the blonde and replied, "I miss home too and I can't make a beautiful shot but…I'm glad that we are able to travel out."

"I guess so," smiled Nagisa, "Maybe it's the homesickness."

"We cannot give up you guys," said Rin, shooting another basketball, "I know this journey here so far has been uneventful but who knows what the future can hold for us. We have to believe in each other and in our powers."

"Yes that's right," agreed Makoto, "I know this hasn't been going well but we cannot afford to jeopardize the future."

The Magic Six were given a "schedule" by Kisumi for their rapid training in basketball in order to make things look legit for Midorima and Theagenes. They all agreed that by at least doing this will keep the city in peace. Then, on the night of the match, the game will turn to a battle in which they hoped that no innocent lives will be lost.

The Takao bird flew in, transformed back to his human form and whispered something to Kisumi. Once the two exchanged their messages, Kisumi blew his whistle.

"Okay you guys take a 10 minute break!" he shouted.

Rei nearly collapsed on the floor while Nagisa checked up on him.

"It's not beautiful…" he moaned, "I can't wait to summon my magic on that final night!"

"We can't make it look obvious," replied the blonde, "We can't just suddenly barge in a game and start fighting."

"That's unless demons show up," said Rin, "It's no doubt that Midoribaka has got some army at the ready."

"Mako-chan," replied Nagisa, "Have you received your Suiei Powers yet?"

Makoto felt frozen for a moment but shook his head, "Afraid not."

"I hope nothing's wrong with it," replied Rei, "We already got ours."

Makoto smiled and answered, "Don't worry about me. I know when it will come…and when it does, I'll take action that is necessary…to protect you all."

"What I don't understand is," said Gaardus, flying over to them, "Is that if the only way to save Midorima is the Solar Crystal…could it be…?"

"Maybe Midorima knows who has it?" asked Rei.

"He might have a lead…he's got Theagenes…controlling him with the orb," shrugged Rin.

"But if we can somehow get the orb away from him, we can have him answer for us!" said Haruka, "I'm sure he knows the answer!"

"It's too dangerous Haru," replied Makoto, "He's already becoming a menace enough as it is."

* * *

 **The Temple of Time, Miracle Palace**

Kuroko sat down at the floor of the temple, praying at the sacred fire again. There had to be a way to save Midorima from the darkness that he already is in. From what he heard, only the Solar Crystal could undo this.

He looked up to see Kagami standing by him.

"Still searching for the answer?" asked Kagami.

"…if it was last year," began Kuroko, "Then it would be easy. I'm sorry…to put you through all of this."

"It's fine," he smiled, "Besides, I enjoyed it as a team. Though it was brief time of game play, we still managed to bring back the city."

"The Magic Six are still not complete of their team," said Kuroko, "Makoto…his powers haven't awaken yet."

"I see," he replied.

"But I'm sure…he will awaken soon…" answered the light-blue haired man, "We have to put our faith and trust in them."

"And what about us?" asked Kagami, "Our powers?"

"Together, we can defeat the darkness that are the remnants of the Dark Curse," said Kuroko, "Especially how I know of the way evil lures its prey…as being the shadow that I am…"

* * *

 **The Flashback you've all been waiting for:  
1 Year Ago – The Dark Curse Revelation Part 1**

The Generation of Miracles after their formation of the team, grew in popularity. Fans across the growing town would fight over tickets to whenever they played teams. They eventually became one of the top teams in the mega-city during their final years of Teikou High and made it to finals and won.

As soon as they reached adulthood, Akashi took in leadership activities and training in hopes to become a politician and become one of the top dogs of the city. Murasakibara got his family bakery business opened and even had some smaller satellite business under his name.

Aomine and Kise continued to pursue their basketball careers and became teachers while Kuroko helped with the community charities and other organizations.

Midorima on the other hand, worked at some of the unusual jobs that he kept secret (though most of it was with being at the Shop of the Mystics with Theagenes and helping customers). Ever since he arrived in this town, he continued to do research to find his origins. However, it took a toll on his emotions as he slowly grew darker and more jealous.

However, his days at Teikou have kept him into the light as much as possible as well as having Takao for a closer friend.

All of them have developed their unique talents in basketball and have applied some of their skills to real life scenarios, hoping to become the "Heroes" of the city.

 _Everything was going well…or so they thought…_

* * *

 _ **In a far, desolated, unknown location...**_

The "Dark One" sat in his chamber of thorns as he looked over the vast universes and realms beyond. Defeated by his brother, revenge was all that was in his mind. Revenge to all things, revenge to living, non-living, everything.

A part of his plan began in motion when he staged a cataclysmic event on Olympia Magna later referred to as "The Shattering". The inhabitants were infected by his dark magic and fought against each other until everything was all in ruins. All of the water was enveloped into a celestial body of its own; Aqua Duniya and all of the flora and fauna were casted into its own celestial body later known as the "Great Jungle".

From there, he set the minds of the people that remained on Olympia to ban swimming and to kill anyone who possessed water magic.

"All because of the Solar Crystal…" he muttered, "Prince Julius…such a fool…thinking that a war can end because of a piece of gem filled with love, peace, and tranquility."

Before the planet even shattered, he ran into a famous athlete that everyone looked up to. Curious, he brought him to this place and provided him a deal;

"I can give you more talents…if in return…your body becomes a host of my power."

Worried and horrified on the madness, The Dark One knocked him out and created an orb with dark magic inside and filling half of his heart with shadows. Once it was done, he sent him back to Olympia and was given a set of instructions;

 _*Find Prince Julius and the Solar Crystal  
*Reassemble the Generation of Marvels and rename them  
*Grant wishes and provide the proper payments (until the time comes)  
*anyone who comes in contact with the orb, you must obey their commands, even if it to their benefit._

"Finally, the Generation of Marvels have reunited," said the Dark One, _"Now it is time to enact the Dark Curse…"_

* * *

Kise laughed as he and Kuroko and Aomine were chilling out at the Panana's Grill. They were eating some appetizers and drinking while watching a high school basketball game going on.

To them, it only felt like it was yesterday that they were a team in these intense games. Now here they are just doing all they can to support their city.

"I'm glad Akashi got his role as Prime Minister," said Aomine, "I swear, he should make some new legal holidays!"

"Haha, right," chuckled Kise.

"I'm glad too," smiled Kuroko, "But I wish he and the others were here."

"Yeah, Murasakibaracchi is busy with the business, Midorimacchi…god knows where the hell he's been other than spending time with Takaocchi…ugh, it's not the saaaameeee…" whined the blonde.

Aomine chuckled and said, "We'll hang out again, the six of us."

Kuroko turned his head and saw a strange flow of dark clouds heading from the south.

"Oh my god!" shouted some of the people, "Look at the skies!"

The winds began to pick up a little with a faint noise of thunder and lightning from the distance.

"Wh-what is that?!" gasped Kise.

Kuroko looked up to the skies and sensed dark magic flowing inside of it. He could hear Kaede's voice echoing inside his mind;

 ** _"RUN! KUROKO! You're not safe!"_**

"K-Kaede?" he muttered.

 _ **"Yes, it's been a while since we chatted. I've been watching you from afar…"**_ echoed Kaede, _**"This cloud…is a dangerous power of magic soaring its way in."**_

"M-Magic?"

 _ **"You have to run from your friends and hide!"**_ he echoed.

"I…I…" began Kuroko.

"What's the matter Kurokocchi?" asked Kise.

 _ **"RUN! HURRY!"**_ cried Kaede's voice.

"I…I have to go," said Kuroko, running off.

"W-wait!" shouted Aomine but Kuroko already vanished away through the Misdirection ability, heading towards a different area of the city.

* * *

Akashi looked out from the window of his office where he saw the dark cloud making in towards the city.

"Master Akashi," said one of the secretaries.

"It's not safe," he replied, "Go and seek underground shelter. I will monitor this."

"But sir…" she answered.

"I'll be fine," he smiled, "I have faith in my friends…"

* * *

Midorima sat on his hideout in the forest hills section of the Eco-Park. Takao sat next to him when they both saw the strange cloud slowly covering the entire megacity.

"You have to get out of here," said Midorima, "I have no idea what this is…"

"I'm staying with you!" replied Takao.

"I…" began the megane while Takao answered, "Nothing will hurt us! We swore that remember?"

Takao held his hands to him and added, "You saved my life back when those bullies were harassing me at Teikou. In return, I cannot thank you enough."

Midorima opened his pouch where he had a potion kept safe inside. He was given this by Theagenes for Takao in case something were to happen to him.

"Take this," he said, "It will give you the ability to transform into a Black Raven."

"EHHH!?" gasped Takao, "But…?"

"No worries," replied Midorima, "It's to amplify your hawk abilities for real life applications. In case if you have to escape a sticky situation without me, at least you'll have one."

After a moment of hesitation, Takao took it and drank it. Moments later, he could feel his body shrinking down and growing wings and transforming into black feathers. The newly transformed raven screeched and looked at him.

"Hurry! Go find Kuroko…" said Midorima, "This storm is going to destroy the last of my goodness of my heart…tell Kuroko…I am sorry…"

For the last few years, ever since his quest for finding his family origins; he realized that the price of this was the draining of his "light" that kept him from turning evil…and now, it was at its toll…and he knew exactly who to blame for all of this…but now…darkness has claimed his soul…

* * *

Murasakibara walked out of the newly opened bakery business when he saw the clouds rolling in and it began to rain shards of glass that dissolved when it touched the buildings, trees, statues or the road. His eyes widened as the shards flew right into his eyes, feeling a pain going through his head as it throbbed.

All of his thoughts of the business and his friends…changed into nothing more but darkness and Kuroko…

* * *

Kuroko raced his way to the woods where Kaede stood in his spirit form.

"What's happening now!?" asked Kuroko, "What was that dark cloud!?"

"…The Dark Curse," said Kaede.

"Dark Curse?" he replied.

"A powerful dark magic used to turn people against each other…or to have them rallied up against an organization or whatever it is intended to be used upon," explained the ancient phantom, "That spell is what was used during the Silver War long ago…that destroyed the world…leaving it into ruins."

"What's it going to do now in Sportsbrooke!?" asked Kuroko.

"I don't know, but it is not safe for you to be there," he replied.

"But…my friends…are they…?"

"They're under the spell now and they're going to become dangerous," said Kaede.

"…I lost Chihiro…I lost other friends…and now I cannot afford to lose more," answered Kuroko, starting to get angry, "Let me return and fight back!"

"I know of someone who can help you…do you remember the man I told you, 'The Savior'?" asked Kaede.

"Yeah, what about it?" asked Kuroko.

"Now's the time that you find him…and get him on your side," he said.

* * *

Akashi and the other GoM members stood at the shadowy center of the city where the skies rolled thunder and lightning. They waited a few hours to see if Kuroko would show up and be on their side.

"Where is Kuroko?" asked Akashi.

"How would we know?!" replied Kise with a dark attitude.

"I cannot believe he is such a coward," smirked Midorima, "He abandoned us…but we'll find him…and make a death match!"

"I agree!" said Murasakibara, turning to see a bunch of people fighting.

"It would be nice to see Kuroko's screaming in pain…" chuckled Aomine, "I know his weakness since I was the closest to him."

"So how are we going to kill him?" asked Kise, "Kurokocchi must die!"

The Takao!Bird flew high above and was horrified to hear this. He sensed Kuroko in a distant area of the city. Flying in that direction, he had to warn him!

* * *

 **Seirin Street Basketball Club**

"BASTARD!" growled Shougo Haizaki as he tried to throw a punch at Kagami.

The red-black haired narrowly dodged his attack, grabbed him by the arm and threw him to the ground.

"How many times did I told you to stop that?" asked Kagami.

"That's enough Kagami!" shouted Teppei, "Haizaki! This isn't like you!"

"Yeah? Then why does Kagami get all the credit?!" growled Shougo, "It's like he's a Savior or something!?"

"I might be," smirked Kagami, "This team has been grateful because of my help in street ball! You on the other hand just take it like a joke!"

"Well I don't give a shit about basketball!" replied Shougo, "I'm just killing time!"

"Then get lost and kill time outside!" snarled Kagami, dragging him out of the door.

"Fuck you!" shouted Shougo as he tried to knock him down but Kagami slammed the door on him. He pounded on it before giving up and kicking at it and leaving. He wiped the nose from the blood and muttered revenge.

"Kagami," sighed Teppei, "Why did you had to do this? I know he's been such a douchebag but must you fight him?"

"I'm sorry," he answered.

"Never mind that," replied Junpei, "We get it that this neighbor isn't the safest but that attitude of yours won't get you anywhere. This is why you've been rejected from other teams despite your excellent skills!"

"I've decided! I'll take all these guys down and become the number one in Sportsbrooke!" said Kagami, "Basketball isn't just a sport to take so lightly…it's love and the passion of skill and the competition."

"That's a long-term goal there," replied Rinnosuke, "Can you really accomplish that?"

"I will," replied Kagami, "I want to bring us together…and become the team that the city needs!"

The doors slammed opened as a gust of wind blew inside with the leaves and petals flowing around from the outside.

"W-what the?!" they all gasped.

* * *

 **Moments Earlier**

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" asked Takao.

"From what I was told…he's inside," said Kuroko, "I was told that I knew this guy for eons but I have no memory of him. However, if his skill can be of some value, we might be able to save my friends."

"Even Shin-chan?" he asked.

"Yes, Midorima too," nodded Kuroko.

Kuroko called upon his phantom abilities while Takao transformed back to his bird form as a gust of wind flew in at perfect timing at the door.

* * *

"W-who's there!?" asked Kagami, getting ready to fight.

"Tell me," echoed a voice, "How much do you love basketball?"

"The reason I like playing basketball is because I can compete with lots of strong opponents!" said Kagami, "Who are you!? Show yourself!"

 ** _"I am a supporting actor, a shadow. But a shadow will become darker if the light is stronger and it will make the white of the light stand out. As the shadow of the main actor, I will make you, the light, the number one in Sportsbrooke."_**

"Is this the heavens talking?" asked Teppei.

Seconds later, Kuroko stepped into the scene with the black bird hovering next to him. The guys stared at the shorter guy and his sky blue hair while the sunlight in the background shined from behind.

"W-who are you?!" asked Junpei.

"As I said, I am a supporting actor…" said Kuroko, "I am looking for 'The Savior'."

"W-what?!" gasped Kagami, "I…h-how…?"

"Sportsbrooke is under a terrible curse…everyone is fighting amongst each other," replied Kuroko, "Only the Savior alongside with me can bring them back."

"…and what does this have to do with basketball?" asked Kagami.

"We can become a team," said Kuroko, "And become the light to save this city. Or we can let it fall into ruins and the Dark One will return."

"D-Dark one!?" gasped Teppei and Junpei.

"Are you saying that 'he' exists?" asked Teppei.

"The Dark One has been waiting for eons…" answered Kuroko, "Since this world shattered into pieces, darkness has been waiting to strike again."

He turned to Kagami and said, "My friend here…this bird…Takao, told me that my friends were under the spell and they are threatening me to play a game of basketball against them or else they will destroy everything. So please…will you join me?"

"But…what kind of powers do you even have?" asked Kagami.

"…powers that even they are afraid of," smiled Kuroko.

"Wait a sec," began Junpei, "You can't be!"

"The GENERATION OF MIRACLES?!" gasped Kagami and Teppei.

"The descendants to the Generation of Marvels!" said Teppei, "They're reborn as Generation of Miracles! But…how…?"

"My teammates are endangered with the spell…I need you to join me as a team to get them back to the light…" explained Kuroko.

The Seirin crew watched as spirits of the Generation of Marvels appeared before them as ghosts. Toru Hanagata, Eiji Sawikita, Minori Kishimoto, Ryouta Miyagi, Kaede Rukawa and Nobunaga Kiyota all stood behind Kuroko with warm smiles on their faces.

"T-this…so the legend is true!" gasped Kagami, "All of you guys were killed during the mythical war and were brought back to life as descendants!"

"I don't remember much about my past life," said Kuroko, "But that doesn't matter. For now, we have a game to face off and friends to rescue."

"But…these people," replied Kagami, "What do I have to do with them?"

"I feel like we have a connection from the past," he answered, "But until then, we have to trust in our senses."

Kuroko exchanged his fist bump out and said, "I believe in you."

Kagami could feel a warm flow of energy entering his system; after a moments of hesitation, he shared the fist bump just as a vision showed him of two people from long ago doing the same exchange.

"Alright," replied Kagami, "I'll go. I did say that I will become the number one."

* * *

Momoi rushed through the city, looking for Riko. After seeing how dark Aomine treated her due to the curse, she was horrified beyond words.

She found her lying on the ground.

"RIKOOO!" she screamed, rushing up to her, "What happened!?"

"I was beaten by some random girls," she answered, "This is madness! Is everyone under the curse!?"

"Well I'm not…Aomine tried to seduce me thanks to this dark spell! Thankfully a few punches and kickig in the nuts bought me time to escape," said Momoi, "I know this isn't him but this magic is bringing out the worst in everyone."

"M-magic?" asked Riko.

"I've read a story about the Dark Curse…the one that destroyed Olympia Magna," she replied, "I never thought it would be this terrifying and real."

Riko barely got up on her feet and said, "We have to find Kuroko…maybe if we're lucky, he's immune to this."

The two turned to see a black raven flying down next to them.

"Such a pretty bird," said Momoi.

"Yeah I didn't think a bird would be close to us and looking as if…" began Riko.

Seconds later, the bird transformed into Takao, surprising both of them as if he scared them.

"EEHHHHH!?" the two gasped.

"Riko, M-Momoi!" said Takao, "I'm glad to have found you both alright!"

"Y-you're not affected?" asked Riko.

"Of course not, I managed to evade the curse," he said, "Anyway Kuroko is alive and he managed to find some people to join forces with."

"Join forces?" asked Riko.

"You mean a basketball team?" asked Momoi.

"How did you…?" began Takao.

"Aomine found me and was trying to be a creep. However, he said that he and the others were planning to have a revenge match against him for abandoning their friendship," she revealed.

"That's what I heard too!" he said, "But are they THAT SERIOUS!?"

"The spell…it's a relapse of the past…" she answered, "And who knows what it will do if we don't get everyone back!"

"What I don't understand is…" replied Riko, "How did you know about the Generation of Miracles? Were you at Teiko?"

"I was," he said, "I used to hang out with Midorima all the time. However, I am not from the same district as they are. I live an apartment just to the north of the metro with my folks."

"And do you play basketball too?" asked Momoi.

"Yeah, I was part of a local club until they defunct," he said, "By then, I learned I had powers of my own…the hawk eye…for example."

"Where's Tetsu-kun?" asked Riko.

"I've been here," said a voice.

The three turned to see Kuroko leading the group of the Seirin Street ball Club standing behind him. His jersey donned the #11 on it with Kagami as #10.

"J-Just like the legend," muttered Momoi, "Could it really be?!"

"I see you have formed an alliance after ditching us," hissed a group of voices.

Everyone turned to see the corrupted Generation of Miracles with sneering faces and shadow auras around them.

"This isn't like you! NONE OF IT!" shouted Kuroko.

"It was over 150,000 years ago," smirked Akashi, "Though I must admit, the one who became the guardian of the Zone Gate really had it in him."

"What makes you think you can surpass him!?" shouted Momoi.

"Shush now!" growled Aomine, unleashing a simple shadow blast that threw her across the scene. Kagami caught her at the last moment safely.

"Because we are so close to you Kurokocchi," said Kise, "We decided to arrange a deal."

"We want to challenge you and your weakling freaks to a match," continued Midorima, "It is clear that we will crush you before you can even try to save us."

"But since we feel so sorry for them, **_we'll give you one week to prepare your demise_** ," said Akashi.

The Seirin guys grunted while Kuroko answered, "Impossible means nothing…we will not give up. Even if we must die…we will get you all back to the light!"

"I'll sacrifice myself any day, to protect everyone," agreed Teppei.

"Then let us see…when that day comes," chucked the corrupted GoM before they vanished into the shadows.

* * *

 **Present Day: Kagami's Loft, Sportsbrooke  
The Day before the "Match"**

"What a lonnnnng day," sighed Nagisa, licking his ice cream.

"Nagisa, how much are you going to eat today?" asked Rei.

"I'm an eating machine!" he chuckled.

"Well this is gonna be crazy tomorrow," said the megane, trying not to feel too nervous.

"I'm ready!" smirked Rin, "Well…even though it won't turn out to be a basketball game…I still look forward to playing one."

Makoto chuckled while Haruka kept silent. Alexa was already lying down on the bed, wondering if he will have the same dream again about the man.

"Mako-chan…did your powers come yet during today's practice?" asked Nagisa.

"…I don't think it did, I felt nothing," he said, getting up. Gaardus turned to him and followed him.

"Gaardus-chan?" asked Nagisa.

"I'm going for a walk," said Makoto.

"Let me go with you!" replied Alexa, getting up.

"…I kinda need to speak to Gaardus, alone," he answered, "I'm sorry. But it won't be long okay."

He smiled to his love and gave him a kiss on the forehead, "It'll be alright. Just keep your faith and your prayers strong."

* * *

The two rested by the Town Plaza not far from the statue of the goddess stood. They have been here now for almost a couple of weeks and already they were getting their heads into several mysteries.

"Makoto," said Gaardus, "I have kept it safe in here. Do you want it now?"

"No," replied Makoto, "I'm worried that if I do take it…the enemy might strike."

"Then I'll leave it in," answered the Phoenix, "But I'm worried about you as the others do. Out of everyone, you're hiding the most secrets all while you are smiling away."

"Everything began on that last day of the purification," he said, **_"I will never be able to love the man with me because he will soon die."_**

"Maybe we can still find a way," replied Gaardus, "You mustn't give up!"

"Not even this world could help me," he said, lowering his head down as he silently spilled a tear.

He took out the necklace that had the hour glass on it as the sands were still seeping down. Theagenes gave it to him as a timer to measure how much there is left before the Death Mark activates. To his surprise, there was still plenty at the top but it will soon began to decrease.

"However," he continued, "If this object is a key to our past…maybe it can be a way to help him."

"Possibly," agreed Gaardus, "Your body is strong and so is your heart. You love him and he loves you too. Maybe it's time you both go a bit further?"

He blushed and turned his head to the side while the phoenix chuckle.

"H-how could you say that?!" he gasped.

"Just saying," replied the bird, "You have to have some memories...both the mind, the heart, and the body."

Makoto lowered his eyes for a bit as he remembered that day...

* * *

 **Flashback: Dark Mirror  
Alternate Universe: Wichita Metro, Outside of the Shadow Mafia Empire**

 _Note: This scene is a "bonus, uncut" material from my prequel story: "Before it Begins"._ (Read Dark Mirror Episodes 1 – 3 if you haven't read it)

* * *

A group of men invaded the kingdom as they were screaming and attacking all of the citizens. A powerful prince panicked to see the sight as he was worried for his beloved partner and the other friends.

"ANTONIUS, HURRY AND FIND THE LEGENDARY SOLAR CRYSTAL!" screamed a voice.

* * *

 **Hotel Night Vision**

Makoto woke up rapidly from the dream as he tried to make out what it was, "That person again?"

He and the others arrived in this land after another wrong turn which was a world ruled by the Shadow Mafia with its leader; Shadow Ryugazaki. The team had made alliances with the people here including an alternate Rin and Sousuke. However, they managed to get a place for the night at the hotel while trying to survive in this dangerous reality.

Makoto got up and walked to the window where he saw the "moon crystal" glowing low light; signaling it was nighttime back above ground. During the daytime, the moon crystal would brighten enough like the sun and would provide more visible light in the massive cavern.

He rested his hand over his heart, praying that he and the others will survive and reach Olympia soon. A few moments later, his Suiei necklace glowed much to his surprise. He turned to see Gaardus who was also stunned as well.

"M-Mako-chan…" said the bird softly while trying not to wake Alexa, "Your powers are ready!"

"T-this soon?!" he asked silently, "No…I'm not ready."

"Eh?" asked Gaardus.

"…Gaardus, I have decided; I'm going to wait before the others get their powers first. Once they have it, I will then call upon mines," said Makoto.

"But...we may need them for the final battle here in this world," replied the phoenix.

"I know," he smiled, "I believe in my teammates. I am sure one of them will have it too and we will triumph over the shadow mafia."

Makoto removed the necklace and handed it over asking, "Please keep this safe for me, okay?"

Gaardus looked at him with a concerning look but he didn't want to upset him, so with a nod, he opened its beak and sucked the necklace and its powers hidden inside.

"Thank you," said Makoto, "The time will come for me to use it…but until then…I must wait."

* * *

 **Present Day: Day 7, "Morning" of the Operation**

The scheduled game was for 7:00 P.M. However the was to be a pre-game group up about 20 minutes before which required the players to attend. No one knew if Midorima was going to show up or not but all it said that it would be 6 on 6.

Rin looked at the newspaper while Rei and Nagisa watched the T.V. with Kagami as the broadcast of _Good Morning Sportsbrooke_ was live.

One of the segments was a personal interview of Atsushi Murasakibara who was given questions about the demons as well as the visitors. (This was pre-recorded several days ago but was finally revealed to the megacity's audience)

 _Question: So tell us about how those demons were wreaking havoc? What did you see?_

 _Murasakibara: I was basically seeing a rain of unrealistic creatures taking on the lives of the people. But then, I saw an amazing miracle before my eyes._

 _Q: Did this miracle had to do with the visitors that met with the Princess Goddess?_

 _M: Probably, but the visitors had been told to keep silent. I wouldn't know._

 _Q: How about the rumors of tonight's big game? What do you think?_

 _M: It'll be an interesting chapter to the story of Sportsbrooke._

 _Q: one of your fans asked you about your family business; how is it going?_

 _M: There will be another bakery shop open in West Sportsbrooke later this year._

"Such a long interview," sighed the blonde, "What are we going to do?"

"Kisumi said to not practice today," replied Rei, "Perhaps we should try to investigate more?"

"I don't think that's a good idea," said Rin, "If Midorima is out there still, he might try to attack or unleash more demons?"

"Tai-chan, what do you think?" asked Nagisa, "About tonight? Are we going to be alright?"

"It's all going to work out," he answered, "We'll do our best to stop Midorima from fulfilling his plans."

"What I don't understand is this…" replied Rei, "You guys knew about Prince Julius? And the Legendary Solar Crystal?"

"Kuroko knew something about it…and told us after we saved the city. He thinks that if the Dark Curse is still in effect which it is; the powers from that crystal could perhaps finally wipe out the darkness in Midorima," he explained, "But I don't know if the crystal still exists."

"Well that's what Aomine and Kise told me," said the megane, "I've overheard their conversation one day and I asked them what they knew. Ah well…another dead end."

Rei took out the book and looked at the pages again, studying the images as he somehow recognized that big blast of light just like Alexa back in the other realm with the battle against the Shadow Mafia.

Kagami heard a knock on the door. He got up and walked over to see Kiyoshi, Junpei, and the other Seirin members.

"Y-you guys…what's going on?" he asked.

"We decided to give you all out support for tonight!" said Rinnosuke Mitobe.

"Yeah in case if something happens, we'll be there!" smiled Shinji Koganei.

"So is it true?!" asked Rinosuke, "They really do possess that magic?"

"Rumors really do travel around," sighed Kagami, "Yes they do. They're here to help solve the case of the demons and now tonight is going to be very important for the sake of the city."

"We'll try to reach out to other players and see if our powers can be used to trap Midorima down," said Junpei.

"Who's there Kagami?" asked Makoto.

"We got allies and supporters," he replied, "They'll help us out tonight for the Operation."

Nagisa walked over to see and was happy to meet more people. The others joined up and they exchanged introductions to each other.

Finally Kagami's headset went off, after a few moments of listening to the message, he turned to everyone and said, "We have to go now, to the Miracle Palace."

* * *

Kuroko and the other GoMs waited for the others to show up. It has already been a week since training and Midorima was still not found. Already most of the city was under a lock down with extra security even though many of the people wanted to go to the "Special Game" tonight.

Once the Magic Six and their allies arrived, Kise smiled and waved while Aomine, Murasakibara and Akashi joined up to them.

"How are you guys feeling?" asked Akashi.

"A bit nervous," said Rei, "Obviously our skill in this sport is very unbeautiful."

"Don't worry about it," replied Aomine, "We won't have the game being played but we will try to make it seem like it is."

"Then what are we going to do?" asked Rin.

"We have set up a trap for Midorima should he show up," said Akashi, "We got allies and agents across the town and we have magical barriers that will protect the innocent lives."

"And the town borderline?" asked Makoto.

"Still up and running," said Kise, "Those external shields keep the city from outside intruders ever since anyone could remember. However, they were modified over the last year thanks to Kagami."

Kuroko walked in as he used the Naismith Crystal Rod to create six jerseys for the Magic Six:

Tachibana - #11  
Marotta - #1  
Nanase - #6  
Matsuoka - #2  
Hazuki - #8  
Ryugazaki - #12

The outfits themselves were primarily in yellow and white with blue kanji/writing.

"Wow!" said Nagisa.

"These actually don't look too bad," agreed Rei.

"This is our gift to you…take it as a souvenir," smiled Kuroko, "You'll be wearing this tonight as well until we fight."

"We'll have a real basketball match someday," said Akashi, "So be sure to keep these safe. The materials are made from the purest cotton and fabrics made from the plants."

"Thanks so much!" smiled Makoto, "We'll keep these as treasures!"

"I do have one thing to say," said Haruka, looking at Kuroko, "Princess…we are swimmers from our land and we do appreciate learning new things. However, is there anything we can do to bring swimming back?"

Kuroko smiled and said, "We are doing our best to bring the sport back. However, the water supply in this world is very scarce but I am sure your water magic can at least bring some nice pools for everyone to try."

The Magic Six gasped and smiled, almost feeling like as if everything about their lives were bringing back to life.

"THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANKS SO MUCH!" cheered Nagisa as he glomped on him for a hug.

"However," said Kise, "It will be very difficult to convince the rest of the city. There are people in town that are probably going to protest about this and bring more chaos."

"I'm sure they will at least try to understand," replied Rei, "We never want to bring fear or danger to anyone."

 _"Help us tonight…save Midorima,"_ agreed Kuroko, **_"And we'll do our best to spread the word about swimming and to make it legal."_**

"DEAL!" said the Magic Six.

* * *

 **Hours Later: Evening, Forest Hills**

Black Kurorima opened up a set of boxes that had outfits he kept after using the orb to control Theagenes. He took out a long, black leathered jacket, a pair of black gloves with green emeralds on the knuckles.

He took out a pair of shady glasses with streaks of electric design on the frames. Once he was done, he looked at himself in the mirror and smiled, knowing that it was time to destroy a basketball game and take down his brother.

* * *

 **The Sportsbrooke Naismith Basketball Arena**

In the heart of Sportsbrooke Metro were a set of different stadiums; one of which is a basketball court with plenty of seats, stores, vendors, suites, and other fancy things. However, in fear of a massacre, the city managed to convince most of the population to stay at home to watch the game though several hundred tried to get in regardless.

The Magic Six changed into their outfits and reminded each other on their positions with Kisumi.

Momoi and Riko checked on the Generations of Miracles and realized that due to Midorima's darkness, there were only five of them left. Kagami volunteered to play but an idea struck Kuroko, saying that if five vs five would work, it may bring attention to Midorima's deal and hopefully they can set the trap to function.

Makoto decided to bench out for the first round while the others nodded and were ready to make this game a ruse.

"Is Mako-chan going to be okay?" asked Nagisa as they stepped onto court while the audience roared with excitement.

"We'll have to keep our faith and trust for him and for each other," said Rei.

The five stared at Kuroko, Kise, Murasakibara, Aomine, and Akashi as Rin and Akashi took their positions to start at the tip off.

High above, Gaardus turned his head, hoping to see Makoto on the bench but saw that he was absent. Horrified, he used his detection powers to see if he was around.

 _He's still in the lockers_ , thought Gaardus.

"Ready…" began the referee.

At the moment the ball was thrown up, a blast of shadow energy struck, exploding into charcoal. The audience gasped and cried out in fear as a blast of wind shook through the stadium.

Rin, Akashi, and the others turned to see Black Kurorima standing by the end of the court with a shadowy smirk on his face. He walked his way down to the center of the court while the security tried to grab him. However, he blasted them away and pinned them down with shadow tentacles.

 _ **"I thought I asked for a game of six on six,"** _ said Black Kurorima, _**"Why didn't Kagami volunteered? And most of all…where is he?"**_

"Who?" asked Akashi, trying to act stupid about this.

 _ **"Don't be playing the innocent card one me Akashi,"**_ he hissed, _**"My brother…where IS…HE?!"**_

Everyone remained silent while several people in the audience quietly fled for their lives. Black Kurorima smirked and sealed off the exits with shadow.

 _ **"No one is going anywhere until Makoto makes his appearance. And if he does not appear in five minutes…"**_ said Black Kurorima, waving the orb to summon Theagenes.

 _ **"I'm going to let the Dark Magician off his leash."**_

* * *

Gaardus managed to get into the locker rooms while Makoto was feeling horrified and scared about all of this. The Phoenix realized that all of this fighting was bringing him back memories from the past when he failed to protect Alexa.

"Makoto," said the bird, "Why do you keep dwelling on this?"

"…I…I…I can't do it!" he replied, "I don't have my powers because I gave it to you for safe keeping and without them…I won't be able to fight with them!"

"But you're afraid that Midorima might do something to your powers?" asked the bird.

"…yes," he answered, "I don't know what to do!"

Gaardus flapped its wings and unleashed a blast of magic striking on the bench. Once the light vanished, a tall, narrow vase stood.

"W-what is that?" he asked.

"Someone gave it to me long ago…" said Gaardus, "This vase has powerful magic and it can function without your Suiei Powers for a bit. All you have to do is pour some water inside and it will transform into whatever your mind thinks about. Then once you throw the contents out, it will do as you bid."

"It won't save Alexa though, won't it?" asked Makoto.

"…it will help you in this fight," replied Gaardus, "I'm sorry…but I do not know how to get rid of the Death Mark."

"Then why?" he asked, "What am I supposed to be fighting for!?"

Makoto started to tear up and said, _**"It hurts me whenever I see Rin and Haru-chan and Nagisa and Rei being so happily together! It won't ever be the same for me and Alexa even if he does love me in return!"**_

Moments later, he and Gaardus could hear some of the people screaming in fear. His eyes widened and he got up on his feet.

"Makoto," said Gaardus, "Don't give up. Even if the time is limited. I will do my best to find the treatment. You know that I will do whatever I can in my power."

Makoto nodded and grabbed the vase, heading out to the action.

* * *

 **Back on court…**

"Times up," said Black Kurorima, "Who do you want to kill first Theagenes?"

Before the mastermind could answer, Alexa walked up and replied, "He's not killing anyone. If you want to fight someone, fight me Shintarou."

"Sorry, but I don't go easy on amateurs," he answered with a snarl.

"I'm not an amateur, I'm the Suiei God of Destiny," replied Alexa.

"Hmmm, sounds like one needs to know of what his final destiny is," he smirked, gesturing to Theagenes to act against his will.

Theagenes pushed out his magic, throwing Alexa down as Rin and Rei barely caught him before they all hit the ground. Kagami got up and readied his powers but Black Midorima used his magic to froze him and the other GoMs in place for a few moments.

The trio got up while Black Kurorima walked around saying, "Anyone else want to give it a go!?"

"I do," said a familiar voice.

Everyone turned and gasped as Makoto walked into the scene with a not so warm/welcoming face, looking straight at the basketball megane and saying, " ** _Didn't anyone tell you? Green…is MY color!_** "

Black Kurorima giggled and replied, "But it looks so much better on me."

Makoto stared at him, not taking a single shit as the elder brother said, "I was beginning to think you weren't going to show up."

"I couldn't let my brother to go that off easily," he said.

"Ohhhhh," he smirked, walking closer around him, "So you **_finally_** accepted me into the family?"

"I've accepted that we shared a mother yes," replied Makoto, "But I still have one question."

Makoto stared at him darkly and asked, "What the **_hell_** did I ever do to you?"

"Isn't it obvious?" replied Black Kurorima quietly, " _You were born…_ "

Seconds later, Makoto struck him across the face, causing his lip to bleed a little. He chuckled and touched the blood off. However the slap distracted his concentration of the magic and freed the GoMs from being frozen.

"I've been waiting to do that…ALL DAY," growled Makoto.

"Your mother can't save you this time," he chuckled.

The audience watched with great worry as the two half-brothers stared at each other for a showdown. What was once a simple basketball match turned out to be a soap-opera drama of some sort...exactly as it was going so far in "Operation Phantom".

"She should've chosen me," growled Black Kurorima.

"Who?" asked Makoto.

"Mother!" he replied, getting a bit angry.

"That's what this is all about?" smirked Makoto, "You're ' ** _jealous_** ' of me?"

Makoto splashed out an acid fluid from his vase towards him but the megane redirecting the attack towards the audience. The people scrambled out of the way as the splash burned through the ground.

 ** _"You still don't realize what you have, didn't you? You never did,"_** hissed Black Kurorima, walking in circles with Makoto while pushing up his glasses, " _You had everything that I ever_ _ **wanted AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN DESERVE IT! But I'm going to take IT ALL FROM YOU!"**_

He used his skill for making long shots by using his telekinesis to throw Makoto down across the court, crashing him to the seats.

"MAKOTO!" screamed Rin, Haruka, Alexa and Rei.

"MAKO-CHAANN!" shouted Nagisa.

Makoto's anger fueled up and to their surprise, he got back up as if he didn't suffer any damages in his body. Once he stepped back on court, his eyes were fixed on him as he readied his vase to unleash a splash of gasoline benzene but the half-brother saw his plan so he snapped his fingers as the gasoline turned into fire before dissipating. Makoto gasped at this and the older half-brother used his magic to choke him in the air.

"You can't beat me, little bro," smirked Black Kurorima, "Everything that you've learned in that vase…I've already analyzed it and know how to counteract it."

He threw Makoto again but this time at the observation box where the announcer narrates the game. Makoto crashed through the glass and spat out some blood while he appeared moments later with a look on his face; a hungry wolf.

"Well what are you waiting for? Kill me!" growled Makoto.

"I never said I wanted to kill you… ** _I said I wanted to destroy you,"_** answered Black Kurorima, "And to do that…I'll need your Suiei heart!"

Makoto remained silent as the elder half-brother stabbed through his body to find the magic inside but gasped in shocked and moved back in disbelief.

"WHERE IS IT?!" he shouted.

"Our mother taught me one thing," said Makoto, narrowing his eyes, " _Never bring your heart to a basketbrawl. Something you know_ _ **if she haven't…abandoned you…**_ **"**

Makoto used his powers to push him back as the megane was a bit in a state of shock. He felt really insulted and growled back, _"You haven't won Makoto…I will get your powers…_ ** _I WILL GET EVERYTHING YOU EVER HAD!"_**

He summoned up his dark wings as Makoto smiled, "Not today…"

Black Kurorima growled and teleported away into the dark green mist. The shadows that blocked the exits dissolved away as more people evacuated the place in horror and the police forces managed to get them to safety and bringing everyone out.

Meanwhile, the others arrived at the observation box to get Makoto back on his feet.

"MAKO-CHAN!" shouted Nagisa.

"MAKOTO!" cried Alexa, hugging him.

"Are you alright?!" asked Rin.

"I'm still alive, aren't I?" replied Makoto.

"Theagenes disappeared," said Kuroko, "We thought he would…"

"Kill me? No, hardly…it turns out that he was after my Suiei Necklace," revealed Makoto.

"EEHHHH!?" gasped the others.

"But if your powers didn't activated…" said Rei, "How did he…?"

Makoto looked down at his chest before he looked at them and said, "Actually…not exactly."

"What are you talking about?" asked Haruka.

After a moment silence, Makoto got on his feet and looked at Gaardus for a sec before turning to the others, saying, "I actually have my Suiei Powers."

The others dropped their jaws in shock and stared at Gaardus as the Magic Six were dying to know the truth.

"I kept it hidden inside of Gaardus."

"W-WHEN!?" asked Rei, "How long did you had your powers for?!"

"…back when we were in the world of the Shadow Mafia," he answered.

"W-wait a sec, you mean…?" began Rin.

"Yes, the same world where Shadow Ryugazaki ruled the realm," said Makoto, "My powers turned up after I had a strange dream. However, I was warned by my mother while she was alive. She told me that if my powers were too premature, she instructed me to hide them through Gaardus until the time was needed. Now I understood why; _mother foresaw this fight and wanted to make sure I still had my powers safe._ "

Rin whistled while Nagisa and Haruka gasped at this. Alexa hugged Makoto again as he was relieved to hear this.

"Your mother foresaw this dream from long ago?" asked Rei.

"Yes," he nodded, "I didn't understood her back then…but now I do. But what I don't understand though still…did she really abandoned him? Something must have happened and I really don't know what still. The letter that she wrote said that he and I were brothers but I don't know how he was separated from her."

"Well now that the fight is over, can you call upon it?" asked Rin.

Makoto shook his head and answered, "I cannot risk it now. Black Kurorima will definitely try to steal it."

"But he'll be after Gaardus though," replied Nagisa.

"It's alright," said Makoto, "For now we are safe."

* * *

 **Quick Flashback: 2 Years Ago – Graduation from Teikou High**

"Hey Shin-chan!" smiled Takao, "Let's keep a promise."

"A…promise?" asked Midorima.

"Yeah, I can't believe we are graduating but…things have been hectic lately," he replied, "Listen…I want to keep a promise…to stay friends forever, no matter what happens. You and your team were outstanding in the finals and now we're like moving on…"

Midorima smiled as he noticed some tears from Takao, replying, "I promise. Sorry for acting a bit tense as of late. I've been doing some research on my family and I found a few unpleasant clues but hopefully the truth will come out soon."

"Then let me upgrade that promise," said Takao, **_"That no matter what you find; don't get upset or stressed about it. Everything you have…is all here now."_**

"That…will be a tough one," replied Midorima, "But…I will do my best."

 **~Episode 8 END~**

* * *

 **~Episode 9 PV~**

 **Black Kurorima:** *growls* I am the darkness of Chaos! I am Black Kurorima! I will kill Makoto and his family! I am no longer the Shin-chan that everyone knows me for!

 **Shintarou Midorima:** *softer voice* But wait…why am I all alone? Wait a sec…this feeling… _of losing someone…why does it flow into my heart so fast?!_ **_Why can't I STOP CRYING!?_**

 **Alexa** : Next Time, **_Free! Episode 9: Operation Phantom – Part 2: Awakening of Vorpal Swords!_** _Hang in there, I know this isn't who you are!_


	10. Episode 9: Operation Phantom Part 2

**_Episode 9:_** ** _オペレーションファントム_** ** _-_** ** _第_** ** _2_** ** _部：ヴォーパル剣の目覚め！_** ** _  
_** ** _Operation Phantom - Part 2: Awakening of Vorpal Swords!_**

* * *

 **Flashback 1: 150,000+ Years Ago: Teikou City, Xia**

Long before the Silver War destroyed the entire world, Olympia Magna was a vast world filled with cities with sports of all kinds. One of these known areas was the Aigean Isles where the Kingdom of Atlantis stood mighty with the five other island kingdoms.

On the mainland continent, there were endless forests, deserts, and metropolitan areas. One of these cities, Teikou, was going to become what was known to be the "birth of basketball".

Dr. Naismith sat down at his office and looked at the outside window, it was another rainy day here in the city as recess was once again indoors. The students of the gym class he taught was going to be rowdy once again and it would take the entire class to keep them nearly disciplined.

He heard a knock on the door, "Come in."

The man who walked in was the head of the P.E department, Dr. Luther Gulick.

"James," he said, "I need to you do a big favor."

"Yes?" asked Dr. Naismith.

"Create a new game…for the students," said Luther, "They are getting out of control and it is clear that the rain won't be stopping for the next several days."

"And what do you want me to do with this 'new game'?" he asked.

"I'll give you 2 weeks on it," replied the headmaster, "Otherwise, we'll end it all there."

"2 weeks sounds a bit ridiculous don't you think?" asked Naismith.

"2 weeks is more than enough time for you and your mind to get up and find something," said Luther, leaving the room, "I expect great things from you and your accelerated intelligence."

James sighed as he took out some pills for his headache. Clearly, his job was now on the line and he had to think of something quick.

 _Just what in the hell am I going to do_ , he thought.

He quickly grabbed his coat and brief case with notes and pens and his currencies and passbook. It was going to be an interesting 2 weeks journey that he hope to save his job and the university.

* * *

 **Day 1: Seidou, Diamond Province**

James made his way through the countryside as he sat inside the carriage and observing the scene. He had to get some sort of inspiration from the other sports in order to come up with some idea.

He arrived at the village of Seidou where he saw several of the villagers watching a game of baseball going on. He got off at the stopping point and made his way over to see the game going on. He watched the ball fly high in the air, the pitcher throwing the ball and the catchers using the ball to get the players out.

 _Flying, hmmm,_ he thought, _the ball in my mind can fly…with passing of course…but how to score?_

He turned to see a random lady tossing a bottle inside a trash basket. His eyes widened as to how the bottle fell perfectly inside.

 _Ah_ , he thought, _by shooting…_

* * *

 **Day 5: Fujioka, Eastern Bota Valley**

James had a bunch of notes and scribbles written in his notepad, after observing the baseball games, and the way people were throwing trash to a basket, his mind was already brainstorming. However, he needed the other sports and their games to further the ideas and to hopefully create something original.

He arrived in the massive Bota Valley where it was divided into several districts; Fujioka, Enma, Sohoku, and Keinari.

Today, was the Fujioka area where the people were known for their lacrosse matches. He observed carefully on how the people ran around with the ball on the sticks and passing and shooting to score. Lacrosse seemed such safer compared to rugby (he visited Keinari 2 days ago where he watched that game but disliked the violence behind it).

Again, he saw some of the people tossing their trash into the baskets. This time though, he visualized a soccer ball instead of paper or bottles.

 _A soccer ball should be safer and easier to use_ , he thought, _nothing small should ever be used to play._

* * *

 **Day 9: Teikou University Gymnasium**

James found two baskets that were big enough to fit a soccer ball and placed them on opposite ends of the massive room. Clearly now he needed to find some people who were able to try this experiment.

He walked to a classroom that had the loudest students and sure enough he recognized Kaede Rukawa and Hanamichi Sakuragi arguing over something random about girls and dating. The teacher asked him, "Something the matter?"

"I need them for a favor," he replied, "Something to experiment with."

Hanamichi grumbled while Kaede kept silent, following James to the gym.

"Um…and what is this?" asked Hanamichi, "A soccer ball? Baskets? Where are the nets?!"

"This is not a game of soccer," said James, "And as for what this experiment is, I haven't named it yet. But I want you two gentlemen to read the rules that I've written and tell me what you think."

Naismith handed the book he wrote to them which included the following:

 _*The ball may be thrown in any direction with one or both hands._

 _*The ball may be batted in any direction with one or both hands._

 _*A player cannot run with the ball. The player must throw it from the spot on which he catches it, allowance to be made for a man who catches the ball when running at a good speed if he tries to stop._

 _*The time shall be two fifteen-minute halves, with five minutes rest between._

 _*The side making the most points in that time is declared the winner._

"Um, that's a lot of rules to remember," said Hanamichi.

"Seems a bit fascinating," muttered Kaede, "I'll try it."

"You're going to need more players than this but we can start off small and try it out. Let's find a few more gentlemen that are willing to play this," replied James.

* * *

 **Day 13: The First Practice of Basketball**

After gathering enough men and women to play, the experiment game of "Basketball" was born. The weather was still rainy in the city but the growing interest about this "experiment game" was getting more attention to the students.

One team composed of the following:

*Hanamichi Sakuragi  
*Kaede Rukawa  
*Nobunaga Kiyouta  
*Toru Hanagata  
*Eiji Sawakita  
*Minori Kishimoto  
*Ryouta Miyagi

Dubbed as the "Generation of Marvels".

James smiled as he watched the gentlemen practiced passing the ball around, shooting into the basket carefully and correctly. He turned to see Luther walking in with a fascinated expression.

"I am amazed," said Luther, "What have you decided to name this newly sport?"

"…Basketball," smiled James, "This team before you…the men who will become the official team…I present you, the Generation of Marvels."

The game of basketball was revised and edited through the next several months, improving the ball, making taller baskets and creating more teams. The Generation of Marvels swore to stand together as a team, knowing that their inspiration will give others to rise up.

Overtime though, they have decided to make their separate ways (somewhat) to form their own teams, hoping to one day face against each other (which they did).

However, in a final match that was recorded, the team of Shohoku (with Ryouta, Kaede and Hanamichi) discovered amazing powers forming in their hearts, unleashing new methods of throwing, passing, shooting and dunking.

As to where these "powers" were coming from…

* * *

 **Kingdom of Atlantis**

Prince Julius woke up on his bed as he felt the Solar Crystal glowing softly. He smiled to himself as he heard the people on the mainland shouting in excitement of a new sports game being invented. Sensing how much power and energy it would take, he got up and walked to the Prayer Chamber where he called upon the crystal…

 _"I grant thee…players of the new game…to master new powers and to defend your sport…and to make it a legacy just like all others…including our own,"_ he chanted silently.

He grabbed a piece of a tree bark that was in the chamber and called upon the crystal to develop into a staff, _"May this be the tool that holds all the rules safely and protected…"_

James would later find this object in his office and was shocked to see that a gift from "Prince Julius" would make its way here. He took it in honor and used it to keep the record of all the rules and potential powers of the athletes hidden and safe until it was time for new players to rise.

* * *

 **Several Years Later: The Silver War**

Once the war struck, the cities around were badly damaged or destroyed. The university fell into ruins as James was gravely injured, keeping the staff safe by his side. The city itself was evacuated but a few people were killed when the initial explosions struck.

He turned his head to see Kaede and Hanamichi as James was lying on the rubble.

"Y-you guys," he moaned in pain, "S-Sakuragi…R-Rukawa…"

"Y-Yes?" asked the two.

"I…I am l-losing myself…my l-life…" he replied, "This staff was given to me from Prince Julius…after he foresaw our game development…he entrusted me to guard the rules and the lives of the players…"

"Th-the lives?" asked Hanamichi, shocked.

"Y-yes...this staff is powerful…it can give powers to a new basketball player if destined…" said James, "H-however…one of you must be able to hold this staff and to protect the gate."

"T-the gate?" asked Kaede.

"…one day, I sensed a foreign power that didn't came from Julius…but it was a power that has powers similar to this staff…" explained James, "If someone of evil takes the gate…the powers become frightening…"

"Please don't stress yourself!" said Sakuragi, trying hard not to cry.

"One of you needs to take this staff and go to the gate…" replied James, feeling weaker.

"Wh-why one of us?" asked Kaede.

"Both of you have grown to accept each other and possess powers far unusual compared to the other players…both of you…have powers of the light and shadow…" said James, "Please…you must…"

"I'll go," said Hanamichi.

"Wait!" replied Kaede, "Hana-m-michi…"

"What?" asked Hanamichi, "I am strong enough to protect the gate!"

"I didn't say you weren't but…" said Kaede.

James noticed a bond between the two as he gave a small smile and said, "No worries…I am sure both of you will reunite again…someday. **_Be strong in body, clean in mind, lofty in ideals._** "

The trio heard a nearby explosion as the war was heading this way again.

"You must hurry!" replied James, "I…I can't survive much longer!"

This time, the two spilled tears. Hanamichi grabbed the staff and felt a warm flow of energy going through his body.

"Kaede…" smiled Hanamichi, "The staff is calling for me…I'm sorry…"

"Y-you idiot!" cried Kaede, "I just wanted to tell you my true feelings and…!"

"I love you too," he replied, "But you must go…keep the others safe…and I promise…we will reunite someday…when the war ends."

"T-thank you," said Kaede as his eyes watered silently. Hanamichi's body glowed into the bright light, vanishing away to another dimension.

Kaede turned to James for the last time as the elder man smiled and closed his eyes permanently. He got up and ran, heading to the forest just as the bombs struck through the ruins. Kaede summoned his phantom powers to turn invisible and darkness, escaping to the wilderness to find the others.

* * *

 **Present Day: Sportsbrooke Clinic**

Katsunori and Alexandra sat down in the waiting area as Daigo was going to be discharged finally. They waited about 30 minutes when Daigo finally walked out and saw the two.

"How are you feeling?" asked Alexandra.

"Tired," he replied, "And stressed. I feel like I lost everything."

"Listen to us," said Katsunori, "We may not know what happened between you and your brothers. However, that doesn't mean you lost everything when you have us and the farm."

"I was spoiled of being in royalty," answered Daigo, "After learning that Rin is my brother's son…I thought maybe I would have a piece of something back in my heart. But it's not completed…I am forever broken. Toraichi called me a MONSTER and sent me to this realm!"

"Daigo…" began Alexandra.

"I will find my way to return there…and become one…" said Daigo.

Katsunori grabbed him by the collar and replied, "You think I will let that happen!? HUH!?"

"I wish to use my powers on you but the barren desert in this land is preventing me from using it," he growled.

"That's enough!" snapped Alexandra, "Daigo, return to your senses! Katsnori, let go of him!"

The two struggled at each other but Alexandra finally managed to separate them.

"I think…I know of someone who can help you," she said.

"With my powers? Oh let me guess, Theagenes, right?" asked Daigo, briefly smirking.

"Y-yes…why?" she replied.

"My brothers and I met that witch a long time ago…we exchanged something valuable of ours and in return, I wore a necklace that suppressed my powers for a period of time and a space-time key in case things were getting out of hand," he answered, "But in the end…it was all just a misfortune."

"Theagenes is known for his mischief," said Katsunori, "I once went to his shop because I needed of a certain medication to protect my wife; turned out that the dark magic was too strong and her life ended."

"Your wife died…from what?" asked Alexandra.

"All I saw was a black pair of wings that exploded out from her body and stabbed her through, and then she collapsed…and died," he answered.

"I'm so sorry!" she gasped while Daigo lowered his head, "How long ago was this!?"

"It was long before I met both of you," he said, "It's been almost 10 years now at this point in time."

The trio made their way out of the hospital, heading back to the farm when they saw several demons attacking.

"DAMMIT!" growled Katsunori.

"WATCH OUT!" screamed Alexandra as one of the demons nearly grabbed them.

The trio managed to hide themselves out of the way through an alley as the battle was finally erupting…

* * *

 **The Final Battle: Operation Phantom – 12 Hours Later since the "Ruse Basketball Match"**

By sunrise, the Magic Six woke up to hear frightening news of various demons already attacking the public in the morning. On the news showed Kuroko as the others struggling for battle through the T.V.

There was very little time to eat breakfast as Kagami was already getting his riffle ready and beckoned them to hurry up.

"This is bad!" gasped Nagisa.

"You guys, we have to transform!" said Rin.

"Makoto-senpai, can't you transform now?" asked Rei.

"We can't afford to be un-united like this," said Haruka.

Makoto nodded and turned to Gaardus when the bird was suddenly on fire.

"EHHHH!?" gasped everyone.

"Gaardus-chan!" screamed Nagisa.

"As a phoenix…I have to recycle my body…already I haven't been flying too well after last night's confrontation," he answered, "Go! Take what you can!"

"But what about or belongings or my necklace!?" shouted Makoto.

"I can't summon them until I return again at full size…" he answered as he transformed into ashes.

"NOOO!" shouted Nagisa, Rei, and Rin.

"W-what the hell just happened!?" asked Kagami.

"Gaardus is going through a cycle of destruction and rebirth," said Haruka, "He did this once before while we were in another land."

"Now it's gonna take forever for him to regrow!" sighed Makoto.

"No worries Mako-chan!" said Nagisa, "We'll fight side by side. Didn't you had that vase by the way…?"

"Oh you mean, this?" he asked as he retrieved it from the chest.

"Well at least it can be useful," analyzed Rei.

"Good idea," agreed Haruka, "Makoto, you can use that as your magic until Gaardus is recharged!"

"That's what I'm talking about!" smirked Rin, "We'll fight side by side for the team and with our allies!"

"Let's go!" said Kagami, "We don't know how much danger the others are in!"

* * *

 **Island of Hawakoto, Aqua Duniya**

Gou woke up with a gasp as she clutched her fist over her heart, breathing heavily. The dream that just happened…could it be?

She got up, changed to her robes from her nightgown and rushed her way over to the Prayer Room of the fortress where the crystal was still glowing softly like normal. However, she felt a chill in the room which felt unusual.

 _Onii-chan_ , she thought, _what's happening to you and the others? Are you guys going to be okay? Or is there something troubling with things that we don't know about from our family?_

She lit up a candle just as one of the cats, Lisa meowed.

"Lisa-chan…" she smiled, holding her, "Anything happening?"

The cat jumped off just as the crystal glowed a bit brighter, almost blinding her. Moments later, she saw a man with green-haired and glasses with very little clothing that covered his privates. He almost looked like an angel and she almost blushed at his muscles.

"W-who are you?" she asked, trying hard to not swoon his form.

"I was the light that once inhabited the half-brother of Makoto…" he replied, "My will has reached to this land thankfully after a long difficult journey through the stars and heavens."

Gou gasped and added, "Wait…so what King Tachibana…I heard from a conversation between him and my father…are you saying that it's all true!?"

"I was led to believe that she abandoned me…" said Midorima, "My mother…but it turned out that all she wanted was to have the best for my future…the war that destroyed Olympia Magna…that legend is true."

"How do you know all of this…?" asked Gou.

"I was born during the war," he revealed, "But then a dark magician named Theagenes brought me to the future…the land known as Olympia. I was destined to have new friends that would at least bring me comfort…but I slowly pushed them away…all I wanted to know was the truth of my origins…"

"But now…that current I has taken himself to the shadows…and he's becoming a threat to your brother, the others…and the town!"

"Onii-chan!" she gasped, horrified, "What can I do?!"

"It's not safe for you to join up with them," he answered, resting his hand on her shoulder, "Pray…and don't give up hope for the Magic Six."

"Will I ever see them again!?" she asked, horrified.

"You will," he smiled, "I can't fight against my evil self…but the Magic Six can…as long as they all have their Suiei Powers…"

The ghostly figure vanished as Gou stood in a bit of shock still. However, she turned to the crystal and prayed on her knees.

* * *

 **Flashback 2: One Year Ago…  
Operation Phantom: Day 3 of "Seirin's Prep"**

 **Fartlek across Sportsbrooke Eco-Park**

Kagami, Kuroko, Jumpei, Kiyoshi, Shun and the other Street ball players of the Seirin team rushed their way across the park, heading into the known and unknown areas. Most of the park was flat land but there were a bunch of trails that were good for their muscles.

Riko and Momoi prepared refreshments for them later on and received support from Alexandra, Katsunori, Daigo and a few others that were not affected by the curse. Those that were anticipating on the basketball match and were too busy promoting the teams around and making bets.

Kuroko practiced his misdirection during this in hopes to learn how to be swifter and sneakier. However, he nearly tripped on a step until Kagami caught him.

"You alright?!" he asked.

"Y-yeah…I was using my powers and…" replied Kuroko when both of their minds linked as one…sending them to a strange void of darkness and light.

"W-where the hell are we!?" gasped Kagami.

The two turned to see a massive doorway guarded by two mysterious men.

"Who's there?" asked Kuroko.

"We…are the guardians to the zone…" said the first man, "Welcome…Kuroko…Kagami…"

"Just how do you know our names?!" asked Kagami.

"The zone is a place where one's potential is at the max. However, our powers can reach to others when the time has come for us to move on," said the second man.

"I can't believe it's been such a long time since there hasn't been a match," nodded the first one.

"Can you at least show yourselves?" asked Kuroko.

The two men stepped into the light as the door opened, revealing to be Kaede Rukawa and Hanamichi Sakuragi. Kuroko gasped as he recognized Kaede who helped him in the past. However, Kagami's face twitched a little at the red-haired man who was just about his height.

"We have been waiting for this moment," said Kaede, "One of you needs to protect this gate for the future of the sport."

"And why would you ask of us?" asked Kagami, "We have people who need saving!"

"The powers of the Gate can bring back those who were lost…but its great power can only be used once," explained Hanamichi, taking out a tall looking staff with a crystal ball on its headpiece, "This Naismith Crystal Rod has contained rules of the original basketball game and has powers far beyond all zones. It can grant new powers to new basketball players."

"Kuroko, I have told you long ago that there is a prophecy that is coming…" said Kaede, "And you both are one step closer in completing it."

"Wait a sec…you knew about this?!" asked Kagami, turning to Kuroko.

"I wasn't sure to believe in it...but I did…and with that…I found you," he replied.

Kagami turned and noticed the number 10 on Sakuragi's jersey just like his own. Could it be?

"You are my future self…" said Hanamichi, "Please take care of him…Kuroko."

"Wait a sec, what's going to happen to us?" asked Kagami.

"Both of you will return to the present, but a part of your potential will rest here and guard the gate," said Kaede, taking the staff and handing it to Kuroko.

"What am I supposed to do?" asked Kuroko, "How will I be able to…?"

"Just believe…and pray…and fight," chuckled Hanamichi, "After all…you are the future of the Generation of Marvels."

Kuroko took the staff just as the Zone unleashed waves of light, sending them back to reality where they were still running with the others, finally completing the morning run where they met up with Riko and Momoi with food and drinks.

* * *

 **Operation Phantom: Day 7: Seirin vs. Corrupted GoM**  
 **The Sportsbrooke Naismith Basketball Arena**

The arena was filled with about 80% of its capacity. The Seirin team couldn't believe how much people were really going to watch this game. However, Kuroko's head was pounding a little as if something was telling him that things were about to get worse.

When it was time, the two teams made their way out as the announcer unveiled their names. What made no sense to Kuroko and Kagami as they both thought;

 _Why haven't they tried to kill us? They had all this time and they left us in peace?_

The answer would be revealed after the first quarter of the game…

GoM – 30, Seirin – 27

"This is not right," said Kagami as he and the others were resting up for the break.

"They acted like nothing is wrong, but their faces were creepy," agreed Shun.

"Maybe they weren't fired up yet?" asked Kiyoshi.

"We still have to win this match if we are to survive," said Shun.

"We'll make sure that they won't be a threat to us or anyone," nodded Junpei.

Minutes later…the second quarter begins…

The ball was tossed and again, the GoM took on ahead once more as Kagami and Kuroko worked together to unleash one of their duo-moves; the Vanishing Drive. This strategic blow was starting to work in their benefit when all of a sudden…

A pair of scissors narrowly missed them as Akashi's body was glowing with black and purple energy with red streaks striking the other GoM. The audience gasped in fear as the game grew more intense.

"W-what the hell is going on!?" asked Shun.

"The Dark Curse…" gasped Kuroko, "They're not acting like their normal selves!"

"IT'S A TRAP! IT'S A TRAP!" shouted Junpei, warning Riko and Momoi, "GET THE PEOPLE OUT OF HERE! THEY'RE GOING BERSERK!"

"This isn't being berserk…" chuckled Kise as he raced towards him, shouting, "DEATH...SCREAAAMM!"

"JUNPEI!" shouted Shun and Kiyoshi as Kise smirked after blasting him across the arena.

The people panicked in evacuation while the security tried to stop the GoM but an explosion of shadows killed them off into nothingness.

Aomine looked at Kuorko and said, "You were supposed to be our friend…and now look at what you've done! Everyone's dying and horrified all because of you!"

"HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT?!" growled Kagami.

"His powers…" replied Aomine, "Once the entire city finds out the truth about him…they will view him and your team as a monster!"

"Aomine, WAKE UP!" shouted Kuroko, "This isn't you!"

"Kuroko, stay back!" replied Kagami as Aomine's eyes glowed blue, taking him to the zone as he unleashed waves of lightning, striking the two down.

"KUROKO! KAGAMIII!" screamed Riko.

"DAI-CHANNN!" screamed Momoi angrily, horrified mixed with sadness.

Midorima and Murasakibara were ready to attack the Seirin when a bright glow hovered above Kuroko's chest. The GoMs were temporally blinded by it as Kuroko could feel his strength rapidly returning.

However Aomine was "not present" as he entered the zone. Kagami realized this and touched Kuroko's hand saying, "I have to get in."

* * *

Aomine rushed his way through the darkness as he could see the massive doorway looming above. He saw someone standing in the shadows at the doorway, carrying a staff in his hands.

"Open the gate!" he demanded.

"Only those who are worthy shall enter," replied the guardian, "Prove to me that you are the Savior and you shall enter."

Aomine heard another presence walking in. He turned to see Kagami who said, "Who thinks you can simply enter there?"

"The only one who can defeat me…is ME!" growled Aomine, unleashing shadow blasts towards Kagami.

* * *

Back on the court, Kuroko held the staff in his hands as the crystal on the rod began to glow, unleashing waves of light to Akashi, Midorima, and Murasakibara, releasing them from the darkness at last as the trio fell.

"K-Kuroko!?" gasped Akashi, "W-what just happened?!"

"How the heck did we end up in here?" asked Midorima.

"And where's the goodies?" shrugged Murasakibara, "I can't eat with all of the rubble in this mess!"

Kuroko smiled as he saw the trio back to normal once more but could feel his head pounding harder and harder from the Aomine vs. Kagami in the zone.

"Kagami and Aomine have entered the zone," said Kuroko.

"EHHH!?" gasped the others.

"Wait a sec…I thought the zone was only for those who were experienced!" said Riko.

"It is but do you see this staff I carry?" asked Kuroko, "This is the symbol of the one who guards the gate."

"I-It can't be!" gasped Akashi, "You're the guardian!?"

"Indeed I am," he replied, "But Aomine is fighting against Kagami and if the former kills the latter…"

"We have to do something!" said Murasakibara, "The team cannot fall apart!"

"I agree but we're exhausted from our shadow powers," sighed Midorima, lying on the floor.

"Don't think about the zone…" replied Kuroko, "Just pray…and think about the bonds we've made…only then we can get in there…the zone normally requires maximum potential…but the supporters can pray which will be also qualified to enter the zone."

The trio clasped their hands together while Kuroko raised his staff higher, bringing them all to the Zone where the battle between Kagami and Aomine was still ongoing.

Aomine unleashed another death scream attack combined with the Dark One's energy, throwing Kagami across the area. Before he could get up to fight again, shadow pins struck his shoulders and legs, stabbing him with blood exploding out.

 ** _"I have become one with the Dark One…"_ ** chanted Aomine darkly, **_"No power in the entire universe can stop me!"_**

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" shouted the guardian as he revealed himself as Kuroko.

"Your power hasn't fully grown yet," the guardian continued and, "I cannot permit you to pass me and take the powers of the gate."

"K-Ku-kuroko…" growled Aomine darkly, "There's no way you are the guardian to this gate! OPEN IT UP!"

Kagami's body was slowly weakened but it didn't stop him from ripping the daggers off of his arms and legs. He moaned in pain as his eyes glowed red again. This time, his heart was feeling on fire as the tiger within him growled and readied its claws.

"I won't die…nor will you," he said, looking at Aomine, "No one…in this town will suffer anymore! Not as long as I am here!"

Kagami's body glowed with white light as a sword was emerging out of his chest. It was crystallized with garnet jewels with a golden blade and a handle made of brass and iron mixed.

 _ **"The only one who can defeat me…is ME!"**_ shouted Aomine, charging at Kagami.

Kagami roared, raised the sword up and unleashed a blast of light, "I…AM…THE SAVIORRRRRRR!"

The bright light struck Aomine, crying loud in pain as the shadows exploded out from him. Kuroko raised his staff up and then shouted, " ** _BE GONE! MONSTER THAT DWELLS IN SHADOW! RETURN TO THE DUST YOU ARE FROM!"_**

A second blast of light from the crystal rod struck the "dark energy" as it screamed a low echo before the scene exploded around them, throwing them back to the downtown region of Sportsbrooke as the arena fell into ruins.

The dark skies slowly cleared away now that the darkness was finally gone (or so they thought). Kuroko raised the staff again and called upon a magical healing spell to restore the arena (as well as parts of the city that were damaged) once more as the sun shined all over the megacity.

Everyone gasped at the miracle and cried happily. Kuroko and Kagami looked at the other GoM; all of them were filled with tears and happiness, running to them for a massive group hug.

"KUROKOCHII!" cried Kise, hugging him.

"I NEVER THOUGHT WE'D SEE YOU AGAIN!" said Aomine, being all tearful.

Akashi spilled some happy tears and added, "You saved us! You and your friends."

"We didn't do much though," shrugged Teppei as he and the others joined up.

"All of you guys prayed and believed in your hearts," smiled Kuroko, "I felt your energy back then…when we were in the zone."

Aomine turned to Momoi for a hug as the latter spilled tears happily, "Welcome back…Dai-chan!"

"Yeah, I'm home," he smiled as he watched Momoi hugging Kuroko as well, "Tetsu-kun, we can't thank you and Kagami and the others enough!"

Riko smiled and added, "We can at last move on…and have a real match."

It was from there where the seven boys took rise into power for the next few months, finally becoming the "Generation of Miracles _Plus_ ". As they were worried to reveal this tragic story in details for generations to come, the young men developed the legend of the "Princess Goddess" and "The Savior" and kept a record of the entire truth hidden in the newly formed Miracle Palace.

The powers of the Naismith Crystal Rod also created a chamber that was later known as "The Temple of Time."

The government was then able to proceed onwards to keep the city in peaceful with various laws created after the incident and modified laws from the ancient past, making Sportsbrooke into what was known throughout this first adventure…

However, more truths and secrets await in the upcoming adventures with darker villains and twisted legends.

 _When "Prince Julius" and the "Solar Crystal" returns to the world, everything will resume what happened 150,000 years ago…_

* * *

 **Present Day: Operation Phantom - The Final Battle against Black Kurorima  
**

Sportsbrooke Metro was under attack since dawn. The attacks were quiet and subtle at first but the police showed up and tried to fight off several of the demons. However, it turned more violent when Black Kurorima arrived and used his dark magic to kill several of them off.

From there, the remaining Generation of Miracles pitched in to try to save their beloved member but it was no use. Black Kurorima singlehandedly defeated them to the ground, knocking them out.

The Magic Six and Kagami arrived at the scene just as Black Kurorima and his demon servants grabbed the semi-defeated GoM.

"That darkness…it really didn't leave you?" asked Kuroko, gripping the Naismith Crystal Rod as tight as possible.

"Where there is light…there is darkness," replied Black Kurorima.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" shouted Alexa, as he and the others (save Makoto) raised up their hands to shout their transformations.

 ** _"DRAGON SOLIS POWERRRRRRR…"_**

 ** _"DOLPHIN POWERRRRRRR…"_**

 ** _"PENGUIN POWERRRRR…"_**

 ** _"SHARK POWERRRRR…"_**

 ** _"BUTTERFLY POWERRRR…"_**

 ** _"MAAAAAAKEEEEEEE UP!"_**

Alexa donned the chest and abdomen plates that had an open to the center of his breastbone with shoulder and elbow bands while a golden-yellow, majestic cape grew from the back armor. He had long, white, loose pants and armored boots decorated in white-gold-yellow hues. A hooded hat/scarf hybrid covered his head and neck behind.

Haruka gently walked and spun around as he flipped his hair to the right, donning a black shirt with a white cloth above, black pants, a white-blue head cover turban, and a blue-yellow scarf.

As Rin twirled around, he could feel his Arabian clothes taking shape; a red turban with loose flaps that contained blue-yellow stripes while his cloak was black and red with a white vest undergarment beneath. He raised his hands up as golden cuffs and other jewelry appeared.

Nagisa made a cartwheel flip as he donned his red-white vest, his neon-green head piece with a red-white band that attached to his head. Once he was back on his feet, he donned sashes of purple, and red fabrics that took care of his lower half of the anatomy.

Rei spun around as his red glasses transformed into silver frames while his lower half of the body morphed out a white pair of loose pants and black shoes. His elbows donned a pair of golden cuffs with green jewels shimmering with power. The sash finally formed in multi colors of black, red, and purple where he had his Butterfly Long Riffle attached to his back.

The five (along with Makoto) stood side by side as Black Kurorima smirked to see them finally.

"So you finally showed yourself, Suiei Gods!" he said, "However your team isn't complete…"

"We may not be complete but we'll do what we can to stop you!" shouted Alexa, raising his sword out and replied:

 _ **"For swimming and fortune, I am the Suiei God of Destiny and Understanding, Suiei Marotta! Tamper destiny the wrong way and I'll punish you!"**_

"Get them!" shouted Black Kurorima, sending the demons to attack.

"BUTTERFLY AQUA MIST!" chanted Rei, unleashing a storm of fog and butterflies.

"SHARRRRK SLASSH!" shouted Rin, using his blade to unleash a straight shot of water.

"ICY WATER…CYCLONEEEE!" cried Nagisa, freezing several of the demons.

The three blasts struck several of the demons down but more of them were still charging.

"DRAGON SEA KING!" chanted Alexa.

"DOLPHIN MAYHEM BLAST!" shouted Haruka.

Makoto took out the vase to add an explosive attack with the fluids that were still left inside. He wanted to fight in the worst way but he could feel himself losing hope again. Now that Gaardus was busy "recycling" his life, there was no way to obtain his magic.

Black Kurorima threw the GoM to the side and attacked the Magic Six with swift moves, blasting them down to the side while choking Makoto in midair.

"MAKO-CHANN!" screamed Nagisa.

"MAKOTO!" shouted Alexa.

Black Kurorima used his dark magic and lifted Nagisa and Alexa into the air, choking their lungs out as well.

"Thanks to the death of your pet," smirked Black Kurorima, "It was just mere moments that I was able to detect the final ingredient for my time travel. I unleashed several demons to attack the GoM and innocent lives as a way to obtain your attention.

"W-WHAT!?" gasped Rei.

"And in doing so…" said Black Kurorima, revealing Makoto's necklace, "I FINALLY GOT IT!"

He threw them all down and took out the rest of the objects, finally able to perform the time traveling spell. Black Kurorima summoned Theagenes to make the magical time circle.

Alexa got up, not ready to give up as easily. He called upon his Dragon Kopis Sword, transforming it into the Dragon Solar Staff with his Suiei Crystal inside the head piece. The waves of energy flowing out of the staff energized the others including the GoM back on their feet.

"Such warmth energy…" moaned Kise.

"It's coming from Alexa?!" asked Akashi.

Alexa stared at Black Kurorima and chanted, **_"As Suiei Marotta, in the name of destiny, I WILL CHANGE YOUR FATE!"_**

A bright wave of light flew out of the staff, blasting towards Black Kurorima. He replied by unleashing his shadow blast as the two powers were in a tug-of-war between the two sides.

"A-Alexa!" gasped Makoto.

"The same blast…" muttered Rei, stunned, "Just like in the books."

Alexa and Black Kurorima floated in mid-air, still eying each other while Theagenes prepared the time portal.

"Mako-chan!" said Nagisa, "Get your Suiei necklace!"

"We need you!" agreed Rin, "Please! It's time!"

Makoto nodded and made his way over to the portal when Black Kurorima saw him and fired a secondary blast.

"MAKOTO-SENPAI!" screamed Rei.

"WATCH OUTTT!" shouted Kise.

Aomine tried to unleash his fast speed to tackle Makoto safely as it was microseconds before the blast would strike Makoto fatally.

Kuroko unleashed a blast of light in hopes to stop the blast but time slowed down when something interfered with Black Kurorima's attack, sending it across the streets of battle.

Everyone gasped as they saw the black bird transforming into Takao. He grunted in pain as his body was damaged internally from the burning blast of darkness. Black Kurorima was distracted by the scene that Alexa's light powers pushed him back, falling down to the ground.

"T-TAKAAOOO!" shouted Kuroko.

"TAKAOCCCHI!" cried Kise.

The GoM and Magic Six rushed up to the fallen one. Takao's head rested on Makoto's lap as his mouth was bleeding from the burns of the attack.

"HOW CAN HE BE SO RECKLESS!?" shouted Aomine, shocked.

Takao grunted but turned his head to see Kuroko, Alexa and the others staring at him.

"Y-you guys…" he moaned, "I've wanted to be useful to all of you…Kuroko…A-Alexa…e-every-one…"

"HANG IN THERE!" cried Kagami.

"No…" he answered, "M-my time…is here…"

Takao coughed some blood as Akashi shouted, "We'll get you to the hospital!"

"No…" he moaned, "Please Kuroko…A-Alexa…I-I'm sorry. Midorima told me one last thing when he was still happy…he asked me to grant forgiveness…"

Takao began to tear up a little and continued, "I took a great deal of pride to be his friend…and an ally for all of you. Kuroko, don't look at me like that…your cloak…is beautiful…the sky blue just like the sun after its rise."

He looked at Makoto and the others, continuing, _"M-Mako-c-chan…p-please…I-I'm s-s-sorry…I failed to keep Shin-chan into the light…M-Magi-c S-Six…K-Kuro-k-ko…s-save Sh-Shin-chan…f-from himself…"_

He turned his head to Midorima and said, holding out a charm towards him weakly, _**"I-I'm s-sorry…S-Shin-chan…"**_

Before he could finish, Takao closed his eyes and his head tilt to herald his death, dropping the charm to the ground.

"TAKAOOOO!" shouted Kuroko as he and the others finally teared up, "NOOOO! PLEASE, OPEN YOU EEEYEEESSSS! TAKAO! TAKAOOO!"

Black Kurorima saw the scene happening before him as everyone was in deep grief and sadness. He saw the charms that he made with Takao after graduation, remembering those days.

"I'm Black Kurorima…" he growled, "I was abandoned and always alone…"

But the more he looked at the charms and Takao, his heart began to ache.

 _T-this feeling…_ thought Midorima, _I'm always alone…except with Takao…he was always by my side and…n-now he's gone? B-Because of me?_

His eyes widened a little as he could feel tears going down across his cheeks. His mind flashed back to when they first met and a promise of being friends forever…the charm…the curse…and how he slowly fell to the darkness…

"Let's make a promise," echoed Takao's voice inside his head, **"** ** _That no matter what you find; don't get upset or stressed about it. Everything you have…is all here now."_**

 ** _My…only friend…no…h-he's gone…no, no, no,_** his mind screamed as he could feel everything finally returning back to his heart.

 ** _"T-TAKAOOOOOO!"_** screamed Midorima as he light in his eyes returned to his existence, dispelling the darkness inside his body.

Everyone gasped and turned to see him as an explosion of bright light shimmered across Midorima's body, blinding everyone.

A bright green emerald jewel floated in front of the megane as the ancient powers from the Generation of Marvels was finally wakening up in the Generation of Miracles; the seventh and final virtue!

The green-haired man opened his eyes and found himself floating in bright light as his body was exposed with swirls of energy flowed around him in a circle. He saw a phantom image of an older man who also wore glasses but had black hair similar to Takao.

Toru Hanagata/Midorima stared at his son with a smile saying, "You found your true heart…my son…"

"F-father!?" gasped Shintarou, "Is it really you!?"

"I am…I'm sorry for not being able to be by your side…please do not blame it on us, or mom or Makoto...all we wanted was for you to be happy and to be safe," he said.

Seconds later, Misa appeared before him with a smile.

"M-mother!" he cried.

"Don't be sad…be happy for you who really are…please trust in Makoto and the Magic Six…along with your friends." she answered, "You have always been very important for us even though things didn't turn out the way we wished."

"But why did you have another family?" asked Midorima, "I don't understand! How could you leave me like that?!"

"I prayed for your existence to be safe but I had no one to tell me that you survived. I married the Tachibana's in order to protect the future…from falling apart," she explained, "You are the last hope for the city now that your powers are awakened. Go…and become the true team with your friends!"

"Mamma…" he breathed heavily as tears fell from his face.

She hugged him with a smile saying, "I'm so happy to see you're alive…"

"T-Thank you," he answered, hugging her tight for a few dear moments.

The parents vanished away as a blast of wind struck through Midorima as he could feel armor developing over his legs, arms, toroso, and back. A massive war hammer made out of emeralds appeared before him floating in birth from the gem.

"The power of Charity…" muttered Midorima, taking the weapon as he returned to reality where the others stood in shock. Takao's head was on Makoto's lap.

Everyone gasped at the sight as Kuroko muttered, "Midorima..."

"H-he transformed!" gasped Kise.

"Ev-everyone," said Midorima, looking at the group before he saw Takao dead before him. He rushed up to him in fear that he was too late.

"Takao! Wake up! Please!" he said, "Open your eyes! I finally awaken my true self!"

Silence was all that responded, prompting Midorima to fall on his knees, crying, **_"J-Just when I finally accepted my past and forgave my family…y-you're not there to see me! TAKAO! TAKAOOO!"_**

 _ **"So you've abandoned me…"**_ hissed a dark voice.

Midorima and the others turned to see a dark figure that looked like Black Kurorima but was more menacing looking standing by the portal. Theagenes was already gone to who knew where.

"You are nothing but the darkness of this world!" said Midorima, "BE GONE!"

"Oh I will," smirked The Dark One, "Now that the portal is opened, I will go back and destroy everything again."

The Dark One was so busy focusing on his dreams of hatred and revenge that he didn't noticed it closing. He turned and gasped to see one of the objects not present.

Makoto finally could feel the emotions flowing his entire body as his Suiei Necklace glowed green and floated in front of him. This was it, his love for Alexa was the answer and he was not going to give up protecting his life.

"You've manipulated someone's heart…" said Makoto, "Hurting them…and dragged in people that were not meant to fight!"

His necklace was back on him and glowed even brighter, "Most of all, you are the one who hurt me, Midorima and Alexa into this mess!"

He grabbed it by the charm and shouted, **_"ORCA POWERRRRRRRRR, MAAAAAKKKEEEEEEE UP!"_**

Makoto's nails turned green as explosion of lights shined everywhere. The background turned emerald and his body transformed into transparency. All of muscles across his Posterior Deltoids, Teres Major, Latissimus Dorsi, Oblique Abdominals, Triceps, and the Thoracolumbar Fascia could be seen in great definition as he stretched and flexed them.

He clasped his hands together as an explosion of electricity and water flowed through his body. Stretching his hands out, he donned a two-layer green outfit with a black-white stripes on his left side. Raising up his left leg, his pants were white with canvas colored shoes that covered his feet.

A golden-yellow colored turban with an orange rim covered his hair while his Suiei Necklace was visibly seen with an orange necklace and other jewelry that decorated his body. He spun around as a blue vase appeared before him.

Makoto opened his eyes and smiled, taking the vase and readying himself as the scene turned back to reality.

Everyone stared at the final Suiei God as Makoto chanted, **_"For swimming and caring, I am the Suiei God of Backstroke and Friendship, Suiei Tachibana! I will make you regret your decision to go up against me and my friends!"_**

Alexa readied his staff again as he and the others prayed to combine their powers into one. The Dark One replied by unleashing another blast of darkness but the Dragon Solar Staff glowed and counteracted the darkness.

The waves of power unleashed also brought Gaardus back to his full phoenix form. He woke up from the ashes and sensed the battle still going on.

"Alexa…" he muttered, flying out to see the battle, "You're awakening at last?"

Midorima stepped into the scene next to Alexa as he looked at the Dark One, saying, **_"And you, Dark One. For swimming and basketball, I am the Half-and-Half Suiei and Basuke God, Suiei Midorima! In the name of my friends and family, your karma has turned over!"_**

The Dark One chuckled and replied, "What a petty boy…you have no clue what power really is."

Makoto stood alongside with Alexa as the others prayed, combining their powers into the staff; the great powers of the Generation of Miracles and the Magic Six were holding up the darkness as the city was shaking.

"Makoto! Midorima!" shouted Alexa, trying to stay focused on the Dark One, "Combine your powers with me! Believe in yourselves. Put your hearts together and focus your attack on him!"

The trio glowed green and golden-yellow with their weapons (The hammer, vase, and the staff) and they shout together:

 ** _SUIEI CLEANSINNNNNGGGG…HALAAAAATIONNNNNN!_**

Three blasts of light (2 green and 1 golden yellow) struck at the Dark One as the monster screamed before a massive explosion blinded everyone for several moments. Midorima prayed for Takao as he hoped to one day see him again when they reunite. The Dark One hissed and echoed a scream across space before it vanished into the bright light, unleashing waves of power across the entire planet.

Alexa collapsed once more as Makoto and Midorima caught him on both sides. The powers really exhausted his body but everyone was relieved to finally have won the battle.

Once it was over, Kuroko resumed his form as the "Princess Goddess" and used his power to heal the megacity once more, recreating the miracle. The people that witnessed this fight were stunned as the entire city roared in celebration.

The GMS and other local new reporters appeared in to try to interview the Magic Six and the GoM.

"So the city has been saved again?!" asked one of the reporters.

"Yes," smiled the Princess Goddess, "With new allies from a foreign world. I grant the Magic Six a new home with us as new heroes to the city."

"Even though they have water powers?" asked another reporter.

"We are going to go through a process of legalizing swimming and to allow some basic water and healing related magic to be practiced," said Akashi, "It will take a bit of sometime but the city needs to have days of cooling off from the intense heat sometimes."

Alexa (after regaining strength) hugged Makoto and said, "I'm so glad you got your powers finally!"

"I'm sorry for hiding them for too long," he replied.

"I love you," answered Alexa, "Makoto."

The two shared a kiss and the others awed at the relationship. Nagisa pecked a kiss on Rei's cheeks and Rin teased a kiss behind Haruka's ear.

 _Finally, the threat was all over…for now…_

The Magic Six turned to see Gaardus flying over to them.

"GAARDUS!" they shouted.

"How did you healed this fast!?" gasped Rei.

"The power from all of you guys," smiled the bird, "I'm so proud of you…all of you have finally assembled together."

"Well we still have some mysteries to solve," said Rin, "But maybe we'll get some answers!"

The crowds gathered over for Takao as Kise and Aomine gathered some space for the ambulance to take the body on the stretcher.

"He was a hero…" said Midorima, looking at the cold body, "I love you…Takao."

In the days that followed, the funeral procession for Takao was happening as well as others who were killed during the battle. The government system added more shield spells to protect the city as well as gaining new basketball players.

The other sports though gained some sponsorships but a few of them were acting cold and distant to the city, becoming more independent and isolated.

However, the worst case of disaster was finally over…or was it?

* * *

 **One Month Later:**

In an unknown realm far to the west of Sportsbrooke, a city in ruins stood along with a massive nuclear reactor that had unusual chemicals going through reactions inside.

"So the Suiei Gods are finally back?" asked a cloaked figure sitting on his throne.

"Yes, they have returned to their homeland…" replied another man.

"Do they remember their origins?" asked the first one.

"Afraid not my lord," said the second man, "They're still all hyped up into helping our enemy in Sportsbrooke."

"So it seems…swimming and basketball have joined forces," he chuckled, "And what about Prince Julius and the Solar Crystal? Has he awakened yet?"

"Still nothing," answered the third servant, "It's just as we have recorded, and they're still naïve and lacking."

"They always were lacking to begin with," growled the first man, "Thinking that they could control us with the Legendary Solar Crystal!"

"Yes indeed…but think of what happened to us during the war too," replied the second servant, "Our ancestors were able to bring down Julius thanks to Chaos."

"And now they are back…" muttered orange haired boy, rising up from the throne, "Tobio, get the black hole ready. It's time we take down Sportsbrooke with the Radioactive Chernobyl Crystal."

"Yes," bowed Tobio as he and the others marched to the nuclear chambers while the leader turned and looked through his mirror where he observed the city of Sportsbrooke.

It had been over 2 years since he and the others were exiled from the "so-called" paradise. They were running for political power in competition to other people (including the GoM) when a secret project that they had hidden was leaked and hacked, exposing it to the public.

In fear and horror, Akashi used the power of his emperor eye to banish them to this place. However, those flashbacks were to be said for later. He gripped his fists and twirled his cloak around as he was thrilled to make his debut to the Magic Six.

* * *

 **Sportsbrooke**

The city was undergoing a project to prepare a "pool" for the Magic Six (though new plans were developing in order to make a public pool for everyone to use) as well as a new attachment to the Miracle Palace.

Haruka and Rin went to Murasakibara's bakery where they provided some assistance (though Haruka did more of the cooking while Rin helped with the advertising).

Rei and Nagisa visited more of the touristic attractions and looking for some nice places for their group to hang out.

Makoto and Alexa spent several of their days helping Kisumi and taking some assistance in the basketball groups and sometimes shared collaboration activities with Kise and Aomine.

All of these activities took place during the month as they continued to integrate more into the city life. The Generation of Miracles resumed their jobs as well, becoming more leaders with inspiration. During this time, they renamed themselves as "Vorpal of Virtues" (or simply Vorpal Swords).

* * *

 **The Temple of Time**

Kuroko sat by the sacred fire as he continued to pray and to read anything that was in prophecy. Everything was going all nice and smooth when he suddenly envisioned an orange-haired texture with its face mostly censored. He gasped and opened his eyes, worried on what the future will hold.

"Please let there be peace and prosperity for a while more," he chanted.

* * *

 **The Golden Grain Fields**

Katsunori checked on the workers in the fields and handed them some water bottles (with help from the Magic Six) to keep them hydrated. The fields were slowly drying off due to a drought but with help from the heroes, they can revitalize it a little.

He was about to go back inside when he saw a storm of black clouds heading this way.

"SHIT!" he shouted as he rushed inside to get Alexandra and Dagio as well as the workers, bring them down to the storm shelter.

"What is that now!?" she asked.

"No idea, it's not a dust storm but it's not the same cloud that cursed this city," he answered.

Daigo analyzed it and muttered, "Some foreigners…?"

"COME ON!" shouted Katsunori, dragging him to the below ground as other workers entered the deep ground through other entrances.

* * *

The alarms in the city went off as the Magic Six arrived with Kagami and the VS where they saw electric blasts striking the shield that protected the city. The people panicked in fear as the shook of energy went out of control; finally breaking down the shield that kept the city off of the maps.

The black cloud turned out to be a bunch of crows (much to Murasakibara's disgust) along with a group of men and women standing in front of them several yards away.

Akashi prepared his emperor eye and asked, "Who is it that brought you here?"

"I am," replied the leader as he unveiled his hood, "It's been a while…Akashi."

"So you and your folks have survived the harsh desert?" he answered, "Shouyou Hinata?!"

Shouyou smirked and replied, "I may still be small but I know how to jump when I see my prey. Also, I was able to see the world at its harshest personality it could ever offer."

The orange-haired man looked at the Magic Six and said, "Welcome to Sportsbrooke. I see you have taken an alliance with an enemy of ours that was also your own."

"What the hell are you talking about?" asked Rei, "These people are not enemies!"

"They were many, many years ago," explained Shouyou, "And if I am not mistaken…the remnants of the body in the underground reservoir…are not of Julius."

"Just how do you know that!?" asked Makoto.

"What business do you have here?!" growled Midorima.

"It's simple," replied Shouyou, "Give me the Legendary Solar Crystal of Destiny. And you can have this town back."

"The crystal does NOT exist any longer," said Kuroko, "It hasn't been seen for eons so what makes you think it will suddenly show up?"

"For that…I can explain," he answered, "Only Prince Julius has it…and he's standing right here before you…he's among you folks. Now give me the crystal…"

Shouyou raised his hand up high as black and red electric shadow swirled around, unleashing the power of the radioactive crystal.

"It's time for you to wake up…your majesty…"

He unleashed a blast right towards the man who stood when Makoto threw himself up at it, screaming intensely through the attack.

"MAKOTOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Alexa as he took in the bright blast, shielding him.

Makoto moaned in pain as the blast was knocking him out slowly. He could barely turned his head to see Alexa as the latter's eyes widened in horror.

As soon as the attack was finished, Makoto collapsed onto Alexa's lap, barely breathing. The others were too shocked to move as Alexa kept him close to his arms.

"M-Makoto…?" asked Alexa as his hands trembled.

To his surprise, he lifted his arms up to touch Alexa's face and said quietly _, "D-do…you…r-re-remember…m-me…"_

 ** _"P-Prince….J-Ju-Julius…?"_**

* * *

THE PRINCE HAS AWAKEN?! FIND OUT IN THE NEXT BOOK!

 _-_ _ **Book 1: Crossroad of Talents**_ **–** ** _タレントのクロスロード_** **–** ** _END_**

 _TO BE CONTINUED IN…_

 ** _-Book 2: Unforgiven Ace –_** **_許されざるエース_** ** _–_**

 ** _~August 2015:_** _Gou's Memorial of Childhood – Diary Entries (Don't miss out!)_

 ** _~SEPTEMBER 2015:_** _THE JOURNEY CONTINUES! BE READY FOR THE HAIKYUU! ARC  
_

* * *

 ** _(Sorry not sorry for writing this parody song to Moon Pride from Sailor Moon Crystal)_**

 ** _Blue Pride, I will become…the swimmer that's under the waves…_**

In a team that's filled with inspiration, we will do what we are so good at.  
And we also want to see that brightness, a sight that we have never seen before.

We know it's out there…(I know we'll make it)  
It's far beyond our dreams…(But we'll make it real)  
Right here on the surface…

Ah…ah

Even if we're only kids, we will never surrender, lose or suffer  
We won't let our destiny be decided by the outsiders  
We will fight out and also swim on our own!

Shiny Speedos, I'll be the one to swim for the team and win the medley  
We are not those helpless teens anymore, with power in our hearts that make us so strong

So now Shiny Speedos, don't give up swimming, you hold the power of great seas  
And at last a brand new legend begins foretold by the heavens from long ago

 ** _And it's our time…right now…for the teaaaaaammmm!_**


End file.
